Wish Granted Captain
by gothraven89
Summary: A secret wish and a chance encounter with a unique being will leave Jim and Spock having to deal with something they never saw coming... Parenthood. WARNING: K/S pairing and Mpreg. NO FLAMES PLEASE and REVIEWS ARE LUV!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

_. Author's note: I personally love Uhura/Spock to death but for this story, her and Spock didn't happen. The rest of the movie happened, just not with them being together. It's for the purpose of this story. _

Wish Granted Captain

Chapter 1: A Stolen Moment

.

Space was black and brilliant in its infinite expanse. Planets floated through out it ranging from the lush and live sustaining to the frozen and barren. Star systems near and far off twinkled in bright resplendence. This was the pace of time itself, not really night or day, but simply time itself. A large white star ship flew gracefully through this eternal beauty, adding to it with its own almost angelic appearance.

The U.S.S. Enterprise cruised through space on impulse, they were en-route to a near by Star Base to refuel, go through some routine maintenance, and check in with Starfleet Command.

From where he sat at the center of the Enterprise's main bridge Captain James T. Kirk sat proud and alert in the captain's chair. At the ship's helm Sulu and Chekov sat with their fingers rapidly moving over the control consoles in front of them as they piloted the ship. Behind the Captain, Lt. Nyota Uhura sat at her own station and monitored incoming and outgoing communications.

And sitting to the Captain's right side was the Enterprise's First Officer, Cmdr. Spock, busy at work at his station going over some of the schematics. In the ship's sick bay Dr. Leonard McCoy tended to patients and set about filling out medical reports. And down in the ship's engine rooms, Scotty was making repairs and adjustments to anything that needed it. All of these main officers plus hundreds of more members of Starfleet were hard at work and together running the star ship smoothly.

It was just the start of another day on board the Federation Vessel.

Where he sat, Captain Kirk let his eyes wander from the main view screen in front of him and over to his right where his First Officer happened to be sitting with his back to him. As he took in the shiny black hair and the pointed ears of the half-Vulcan from behind, Kirk felt a small surge of emotion rise up inside him. It had been only one and a half years since they had defeated Nero. A lot had changed since then, especially the relationship between the human and the Vulcan all though very few knew of that. However, not many were aware of this change for it had happened completely under their noses.

Now to any casual onlooker Spock and Kirk were the utmost professional with each other on duty, off duty they seemed still somewhat frigid and still slightly antagonistic towards each other. Some days it seemed to everyone else of board that Spock was just one breath away from giving the Captain a good pounding like he had on the bridge after Kirk had said those things about his late mother to get him emotionally compromised and give up command of the ship.

They argued constantly about even mundane things like whether or not to use warp drive or stay of impulse.

But, if one were to look deeper past the veneer of animosity they would see something else entirely.

For example, if one were to notice the way Kirk was looking at his first officer they would find no anger or ill-will of any kind in his gaze. In fact, the best way to describe how Kirk was looking at the back of his First Officer's head would be, longingly. This in itself would've made several jaws suddenly fall open on board the Enterprise, what would surely have made all the jaws on the ship suddenly become good friends with the floor was how Spock himself stop midway to pushing one of the controls on his console and slowly turned his neck so that he was looking over his shoulder, right back at the Captain.

Dark almost black eyes met those of striking blue.

This was not the gaze that should have been held by two people who bordered on full on hatred towards each other on many occasions.

Where the Captain's gaze held barely disguised longing, the First Officer's gaze was that of total desire behind a thin veil of the cool control the Vulcan was known for. And yet this shared glance at each other was so subtle no one else on the bridge noticed that the Captain and the First Officer were looking at each other like they wanted to get up out of their seat and jump each other not giving a damn about the fact that they were on the main bridge that was filled with various personnel.

However they quickly realized this fact for themselves and tore their gazes away from each other. Spock turned back around and went back to working at his station and Kirk turned his attention back to the main view screen.

Now was not the time for such things as lingering looks at one another. They had a star ship to run and rendezvous point to get to.

Four hours later the Enterprise was going through the necessary docking procedures. Captain Kirk rose from his chair with a small sigh. After all the travel he was looking forward to some down time, and hopefully the return of feeling to all the parts of him that had gone numb from having sat in the chair for so long.

" You have the Bridge Mr. Sulu." He said as he he made his way over to the ready room.

" Aye sir." Said Sulu.

Now normally the Bridge would've gone to the First Officer, but Spock was nowhere to be found on the bridge. He had left some time ago and now the captain was keen on finding the half-Vulcan. But duty calls first, Kirk still had to check in with Starfleet command. Kirk stepped into his ready room and took a seat behind the desk before pressing a button on the table-top screen.

The screen changed from the Starfleet emblem to the welcoming face of one of the Federation's Admirals.

" Good afternoon Admiral Sutcliff, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise reporting from Star Base 36 as ordered sir." Said Kirk in full professionalism.

The next twenty minutes were spent going over the details of the mission the Enterprise had completed prior to arriving at the Star Base and receiving knew orders on where to head next.

" This was another job well done Captain." Said Admiral Sutcliff.

" thank you sir." Replied Kirk with a warm smile, he had always liked this Admiral.

" Alright then, I'll see you when you get back to Earth hopefully in a few weeks. Sutcliff out." Said the Admiral returning Kirk's smile.

" Yes sir." Said Kirk and then the screen returned back to the Starfleet emblem that had been there before the conversation had started.

With the official business out of the way, Kirk stepped out of the ready room and headed for the turbo-lift with a small nod to everyone on the bridge before he disappeared behind the lift door. As he stood in the turbo-lift Captain Kirk had one thing on his mind really.

And the was finding his first officer.

If the slight tingling sensation at the very edges of his mind was any indication, he had a pretty good idea of where to start looking.

Many of the Enterprise's crew hand gotten off the ship to enjoy the Star Base for a little while. The senior crew stayed on board. With a small hiss the Turbo-lift door slid open and Kirk stepped out, the lift door shutting behind him with a soft hiss.

The Captain's deep blue eyes look about, taking in the deserted corridor he was standing at the very start off. With a small sigh Kirk started walking down the ship's hallway. He was a few levels above the main bridge, in one of the more secluded areas on the Enterprise. Kirk walked down the corridor and then turned left when he reached the fork in the hallway. As he walked down the new corridor Kirk caught sight of the large curved triangular window that gave a wonderful view of space outside. Kirk's lips curled upwards into a small smile as he also noticed the single officer standing before this very window with his back to the approaching Captain.

Tall and pale, dressed in a blue Starfleet uniform, black hair immaculately in place and the signature pointed ears his species was known for.

" I knew I'd find you here." Said Kirk softly as he came to stand beside his elusive First Officer.

Spock turned his gaze away from the window to his Captain and spoke.

" Seeing as to how we have enjoyed each others company here by this particular window on several occasions in the past, you have made an accurate assumption that there was a high probability that I would be here should you have sought out my whereabouts without alerting the rest of the crew Captain." Said the Vulcan matter of factly.

Kirk chuckled softly and took a step closer to the half-Vulcan gazing at him intently as he spoke.

" Spock, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jim?" He asked softly.

The next thing he knew Spock was right their in his personal space with mere inches separating them.

" Jim." Said the Vulcan softly as he stared down at the human and slowly raised his left hand. Kirk felt a small involuntary thrill run up his spine at how Spock had just called him by his first name. Blue eyes went to the pale hand that was being held up in the air and Kirk's smile widened a little more as he raised his own hand and pressed it to Spock's.

The moment their fingers touched, Kirk felt a warm almost electric buzz start to spread from his hand to the rest of his entire body.

Now to any casual observer this clearly was an intimate scene. To anyone who knew something about Vulcan culture, they would've seen more than just an intimate scene.

They would've known that by the way that Spock and Kirk's hands were touching they were sharing in the Vulcan version of a kiss. An traditional intimate gesture of two individuals who were _bonded _to each other as _life-mates_.

Had he been there, Dr. McCoy would probably have fallen to the floor in a full dead faint.

Now perhaps all of Starfleet would probably be standing their with there jaws hanging wide open if they had been bearing witness to this scene.

But that was not the case, there was no one else there by the window. Just them. Not Captain of the Enterprise and his First Officer, just Jim and Spock. And despite how truly unheard of and absurd most everyone on board would've found it, they were bonded mates by all Vulcan rights. How this came about can be explained later. At the moment, they were simply having a quiet moment with each other like any couple would.

" My Thy'la." Whispered Spock as he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his forehead to the human's.

Jim let his eyes flutter shut and simply smiled happily as he spoke.

" Yours." He sighed in contentment and agreement.

After several long moments they drew their hands away from each other, reluctantly breaking the intimate gesture they'd been sharing. Spock's arms slowly wrapped around Jim's waist and pulled him in close, taking away the remaining inches that separated them. In the process of being pulled closer and still having his forehead pressed against Spock, Jim's head tilted backward bringing his own lips closer to that of the Vulcan, so close he could feel the warm minuscule bursts of breath that was exhaled from Spock's lips.

Jim opened his eyes and looked into those of his bonded mate. The normally dark amber orbs were now seemingly all the way black.

Jim trailed the hand he had pressed to Spock's earlier over the Vulcan's shoulder and over the side of his long pale neck before gently splaying his fingers over Spock's right cheek. Spock leaned in to the touch and blinked slowly at the contact and seemed to sigh a little himself. Not being able to stand his own urges any longer, Jim leaned up and finally pressed his lips to Spock's in a proper human kiss.

He couldn't help but smile as he felt Spock respond just as hungrily to him.

When they drew apart several long moments later they remained close, pressing their foreheads together once again.

" I've been wanting to do that ever since we shared that look on the bridge." Said Jim breathlessly, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

Spock quirked one of his thin black eyebrows and spoke.

" We caught each others eyes approximately four hours ago, it is illogical that you would still harbor the urges you felt on the bridge for such an extended period of time." He said flatly.

The grin on Jim Kirk's face just grew wider as he spoke.

" Well aren't you glad that you're married to an illogical human for the rest of your life?" He asked with a teasing tone.

And before Spock could come back another one of his long and complicated responses to Jim rhetorical question, the Captain effectively silenced the half-Vulcan by sealing his mouth over his First Officer's once again.

Outside the window they were standing by, the stars that littered Space throughout its vast expanse twinkled and shimmered.

All was well for the Captain and his first officer of the USS Enterprise, but as fate would have it there would be some very unexpected developments in the not too distant future that would put both them and their as of yet still well-hidden relationship as bonded mates to the ultimate test.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

_.  
_

Chapter 2: How it Happened and the Late Night Wish Heard Round the Galaxy

.

Deep blue eyes stared up at the bare metallic gray ceiling blankly. It was a very late hour with most on board the USS Enterprise enjoying the benefits of a good sleep. The same could not be said for the Federation ship's Captain. Sleep was proving to be elusive for Jim Kirk as he lay flat on his back on the bed inside his darkened quarters clad in a thin light colored t-shirt with the Starfleet emblem over the right pectoral and matching sleeping pants. Jim new he should had been asleep but his mind simply wouldn't stop thinking about certain aspects of his life, mainly his duties as Captain of the Enterprise and his secret marriage to the half-Vulcan who served as First Officer on the very same ship.

Jim felt an immediate surge of want rise up inside him as the very thought of Spock. As the moment Spock was on the Main Bridge, it was his turn to be in charge of the Night Watch. This meant that Jim wouldn't see Spock until the early afternoon once he started his own shift. With a small huff Jim shook his head and pulled himself up from where he laid. He sat over the edge of the bed and lightly kneaded the back of his neck with his fingers. Then with another soft sigh Jim slowly rose to his feet. Pale bare feet softly padded over the dark blue carpet of his quarters as Jim walked over to the large viewing window that stood across from the bed.

The light from outside painted the Enterprise's Captain in a pale blue hue as he stood before the window and stared out into the star-filled blackness of Space.

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and took in the quietly breathtaking sight. At this moment he was not James Tiberius Kirk Captain of the USS Enterprise and youngest Captain of the whole Fleet. Right now he was just Jim who couldn't fall asleep because thoughts about his mentioned job and his concealed joining simply wouldn't leave him in peace. As he stood there by one of the windows of his quarters, Jim Kirk's mind went to the fateful day nearly five months ago when an away mission to explore a relatively safe looking yet not fully charted out planet changed his and Spock's lives in a way that neither of them ever saw coming.

_Five months ago..._

_" Cepten ve haf reached ze planet." Announced Ensign Chekov. _

_" Evnul Theta, finally." Said Captain Kirk as he stood from his chair and eyed the atmospheric surface of the planet on the main screen. The he spoke. _

_" You have the conn Mr. Sulu." He Ordered. _

_" Aye Sir." Acknowledged Sulu. _

_Kirk turned to his First Officer. _

_" Mr. Spock, let's go check this place out." He said with an eager glint in his blue eyes. _

_" Affirmative Captain." Said Spock as he rose from his own station and joined Captain Kirk as they made their way to the Turbo-Lift. The ride down was made in comfortable silence, both officers silently excited to see what this new planet had to offer. _

_After a couple of minutes the lift's door slid open and the two men stepped out, walking side by side down the corridor that let to the transporter room. _

_" Hello Captain, Mr. Spock." Greeted Scotty with a small grin from where she stood by the transporter controls. _

_" Hey Mr. Scott." Replied Kirk while Spock nodded to the Chief Engineer before they set about gearing up to beam down to the planet. _

_Two young security officers were ready and waiting on two of the transporter pads waiting for the Captain and First Officer. Once they had all the necessary items like scanners and phazers Kirk and Spock stepped onto the transporter platform. _

_" Beam us down Scotty." Ordered Captain Kirk. _

_" Aye Captain, and sir?" Asked Scotty. Four heads turned to stare at him to continue. _

_" Be careful down there and give'us a call the second anythin seems off." Finished Scotty. _

_They all nodded and got ready. _

_" Energizin." Said Scotty as he raised the controls. _

_Energy swirled around the four officers on the pads as they dematerialized from the Enterprise. Moments later there were first swirls of energy and then Kirk, Spock, and the two security officers were materializing on the soil of Evnul Theta, in a moderately wooded area._

_" Alright people let's have ourselves a look around." Ordered Kirk as he took in his surroundings._

_The place seemed almost Earth-like, almost. From some of the vegetation that could be seen this was definitely an alien planet, some of the plants were full on purple instead of the normal green. They spread out just a little bit as they started exploring. Spock caught sight of a blood red plant with equally brilliant red flowers. The Half-Vulcan made his way over to the plant and knelt down before it with his scanner open and ready to take some readings. He was just about to run the scanner over one of the flowers when all together the many flowers of the plant suddenly and rapidly released a yellowish red dust from within it's crimson as an unsuspecting Spock  
_

_Before he could help it Spock found himself inhaling a lung-full of the dust floating about the air around him. _

_The Vulcan immediately started coughing loudly which instantly alerted the others. _

_" Spock!" Yelled an alarmed Kirk as he rushed over to his distressed First Officer. _

_" You Alright?" Asked the Captain as he knelt beside the still coughing Vulcan. _

_Spock looked up at the Captain and trying desperately to regain his composure as he haltingly began to explain. _

_" I was...**Cough**...About to run my...**Cough-Cough**... Scanner over this plant when it... **Cough**... Released some sort of airborne pollen... **Cough**... I unfortunately breathed some of it in... **COUGH!**"_

_Spock broke off into a round of harsh coughs after that and unbenounced to the Captain, he too was breathing in some of the dust particles that had been released by the red plant. The next thing he knew Kirk himself started coughing hard as well. The two security officers that had accompanied Kirk and Spock cautiously stood back from their commanding officers, eying them with deep concern. _

_" Are you alright Captain? Commander Spock?" Asked one of them. _

_Kirk pulled a still coughing Spock up with him as he stood before he turned to the two security officers. Feeling his throat still spasming he simply pointed first at one of the officers and the gestured upwards with his thumb. The officers got the message loud and clear. _

_" Get us the Hell outta here." _

_At once one of the officers pulled out his communicators and started rapidly relaying the situation back to the Enterprise. _

_Kirk bent over and braced his hands onto his knees as he started wheezing a little bit. He could hear Spock still coughing up a storm beside him before a strong tingling sensation enveloped him. Kirk felt relief wash over him as he realized that they were being beamed back up to the Enterprise. The four Starfleet officers rapidly dematerialized from the grounds of Evnul Theta and second later they were all reappearing on the transporter platform of the Enterprise. _

_No sooner had they rematerialized the doors to the transporter room were sliding open as the Chief Medical Officer made his entrance with nurses flanking him. _

_" What have you gotten yourselves into this time?" Asked Dr. McCoy flatly as he made his way over to Kirk and Spock. _

_" Oh, the usual Bones." Said Kirk breathlessly. _

_" Of course." Said Bones under his breath as he set to work. _

_Twenty minutes later they were all in the Enterprises Sickbay with Kirk and Spock both sitting at the foot of two medical beds. _

_Kirk cried out as Bones pressed a hypospray to his neck. _

_" Ow." Grimaced Kirk as he rubbed the sore spot on his neck left behind by the spray. _

_" Shut it Jim, serves you right for inhaling alien plant dust in the first place." Shot back Bones as he stepped over to Spock and pressed the hypospray to the Vulcan's neck like he had to the Captains. _

_Unlike Kirk, Spock barely gave a reaction to the spray. The two of them had stopped nearly coughing up there internal organs about ten minutes earlier. Now they both appeared to be alright with no other adverse symptoms from the dust. After he had been sprayed Spock immediately got to his feet. _

_" Thank you Doctor, if there is nothing further I will resume my duties on the Bridge." Said Spock as he turned to leave the Sickbay. _

_" Hey wait up Spock, I'm comin' with." Said Kirk as he too got to his feet and waled over to Spock who had paused for him. _

_" Hold it right there you two." Ordered Bones sternly. _

_" Bones c'mon. were both just fine now." Insisted Kirk. _

_" Yeah, you're fine now but the stuff you inhaled might cause a delayed reaction. If either of you start feeling even the slightest bit off in the coming hours I was you back in here immediately. Is that clear?" Ordered Bones. _

_" Understood Doctor." Said Spock with a nod. _

_" Crystal clear Bones." Nodded Kirk before the Captain and his First Officer proceeded out of Sickbay. _

_The two made there way back to the Main Bridge and resumed their duties. The Enterprise pulled out of orbit around Evnul Theta and plotted a course for the nearest Federation Starbase. It was going to take them three days to get there. The rest of the day passed by without any further incident and much to the relief of everyone else on board both Captain Kirk and Commander Spock showed no further signs of distress. _

_It was very late when Captain Kirk finally handed over the Bridge to Night Shift staff. He headed over to the turbo-lift and pressed the button for the desired deck and headed upwards several levels. When the door slid open a very weary Jim Kirk trudged out and walked down the corridor that led to his quarters. The gray door slid open for him when he reached it and his slipped inside his dimly lit quarters. Running on the barest of fumes the captain of the Enterprise made a b-line for his bedroom. He shuffled over to his bed and wearily sank down onto it. _

_With a small groan Jim peeled off his boots and his socks. Then he slowly got back up and trudged over to one of the inlaid drawers that stood in the wall across from his bedside. He pressed the button to open it and once it slid out he pulled out some sleeping clothes and then slipped into the bathroom. A nice hot shower was in order. Fifteen minutes later he came back out dressed for bed, feeling a little better and less achy, but still completely bushed from a hard days work. _

_He paused at the light panel by the entrance door and turned off the already dimmed lights of his quarters living room area before shutting off the lights to his bedroom. With a deep sigh Jim made his way over to the bed and climbed in. He was asleep before his head even reached the pillow. _

_However three hours later... _

_Pale blue eyes burst wide open and Jim Kirk shot straight up in bed, having been abruptly yanked out of a dead sleep. _

_The human sat with the sheets tangles around him, his chest heaving as he breathed hard like he had just run several miles as fast as his body could go. His whole body itself felt like it was on fire, heat radiating off of his like he was a furnace. His heart pounded inside his chest, the beat roaring in his ears. With a small grunt Jim untangled himself of the sheets and stood. His head spun a little when he rose to full height but it quickly passed. Once he was sure that his head was more or less alright Jim all but ran into the bathroom and turned on the lights before standing in front of the mirror. _

_Pale blue eyes grew even wider as Jim stared at himself, his face was flushed a dusky pink like he had a fever, his shirt was slightly clinging to his skin, damp with seat. And then to his embarrassment he realized that other, lower more private parts of him were also being affected by this sudden onslaught. _

_" The dust." Whispered Jim breathlessly in realization. The freaky red plant dust from Evnul Theta. _

_He needed to call Bones immediately about what was happening to him, and also see if Spock was alright. With that in mind the Captain dashed out of his bathroom and then clear out of his bedroom, intent on getting to the ships communication panel in the living room. He had just entered the living room when the main door to his quarters suddenly chirped, signaling that somebody was on the other side wanting to come in. _

_Without clearly thinking it through Jim made his way over to the small panel by the door and pushed the button to open it._

_The second the door slid open Jim Kirk felt his pounding heart suddenly freeze into complete stillness. _

_" S-Spock." Whispered Jim as he beheld his first officer. _

_The Half-Vulcan stood in the doorway dressed in loose black robes, his own sleeping attire. _

_What had Jim feeling the beginnings of all out terror the look of Spock's face. The normally blank and careful, calm controlled expression was nowhere to be found. In it's place was something far more dark and far more dangerous. And there was also a peculiar light green flush to the Vulcan's cheeks. The flushed look to the skin aside, Jim had seen this look before. He had seen it after he and Scotty had beamed back on board the Enterprise from Delta Vega. They had been on the bridge and he had started saying all those horrible things to Spock who had just lost his mother and literally his whole world. His words had let to him getting the most vicious beating he had ever received in his life, at the hands of the Vulcan he had succeeded in emotionally compromising. _

_Right now Jim found himself staring once again at a Spock who simply wasn't right. _

_Belatedly choosing to act Jim reached out for the panel to shut the door, but it was already too late. The next thing Jim knew he was flying backwards and landing on the floor several feet from the door with a low grunt. He distantly heard the door sliding shut and footsteps advancing towards him slowly. Jim did his best to get to his feet as quickly as possible, only to yelp as he was seized by the throat and feel his back slam forcefully into his living room area wall. _

_" Sp-ock, st-stop, let go." Choked out Jim as he clawed futilely at Spock's hand that was like a vice around his throat. _

_As he stared at his clearly enraged First Officer, Jim Kirk felt another realization his him like a ten-ton weight right to the chest. _

_**" Oh my God, he's in Ponn Farr. The dust must've set it off in him."** Thought Kirk in utter mortification. _

_He had actually took the time to research a little on his First Officer's kind, mainly their mating habits. Bones had recommended it actually and he had been genuinely curious. Besides reading up on it he had actually gone and asked Spock had given him the general gist of things, but finding himself in the situation itself was something else entirely.  
_

_This put Spock and himself a very dangerous situation. _

_Ponn Farr was when a Vulcan completely lost it, all semblance of control gone with the urges to mate. And from what Jim could tell, Spock was clearly in the throws of the blood fever. _

_For Jim the realization just kept on coming without mercy. _

_Spock was in a state where reason could not penetrate_.

_Spock could kill him this very second with a mere flick of his wrist. _

_He could end up getting out and hurting others on board the ship in this state.  
_

_If this went on Spock could die. _

_The last thought had Jim feeling his fear increase ten-fold. In that moment Jim Kirk made a decision, as both Captain of the Enterprise and as Spock's friend. A decision that would have far reaching consequences on them both. In addition, Jim found himself feeling the full blown waves of need crashing onto him as well. _

_Great, the red plant dust on Evnul Theta turned out to be some sort of freaky sex pollen. Just fantastic. _

_Jim grunted as he felt Spock's hand tighten painfully around his throat. The Vulcan's breath was searing hot against his face. Staring up at him Jim could see the full blown lust and desire burning brightly within those deep eyes, blackening the normally dark brown orbs. _

_" Sp-ock... Spock." Gritted out Jim with great difficulty. _

_" Captain, I cannot control what is going on with my body. Ponn Farr... The urges... They are proving to be too much. Too strong." Gritted out Spock with difficulty as well. Thankfully his grip on Jim's throat eased a little after saying these words. _

_" I know Spock, I know, it's the dust that we breathed in, it's doing this to us. Listen to me Spock, I know this is gonna sound crazy, hell it is crazy but it has to be done. Spock I want you to go ahead and take me, do whatever you gotta do. Take me as your mate." Said Jim, no really believing what he had just said himself. _

_" What?" Whispered a completely taken aback Spock._

_" You heard me Spock. As captain of this ship I can't allow you going on a rampage and end up hurting someone else on board, and as your friend I can't sit back and let you die from this either. So given the situation this is the most logical choice, so do it." Said Jim in desperation. _

_" Jim I-" Spock began when the human suddenly cried out in agony. _

_" Oh God." Gritted out Jim as it felt like a hot poker had suddenly skewered him through the chest. His body suddenly lost all tension and his knees buckled beneath him. Spock instantly released his hold around Jim's throat and his hands went to the human's shoulders to keep him his Vulcan strength it was easily done.  
_

_" Jim what is it? What is wrong?" Asked Spock urgently, momentarily forgetting his own dire situation as he stared at his glassy eyed captain. _

_" Spock it hurts, my chest... everything. I think the dust is doing the same thing to me as it's doing to you." Whispered Jim as he battled to stay focused. _

_Then he looked up at Spock and spoke. _

_" You called me Jim." he said almost dreamily with a small smile. But the smile quickly faded and with an unexpected burst of strength rallied from deep within the human surged forward breaking Spock's hold on his shoulders. _

_Spock's eyes widened in shock as he found himself with Jim Kirk holding onto him for what could very well have been dear life. _

_Jim took in a deep rattling breath through his lips and spoke against the Vulcan's neck. _

_" Spock... I give myself to you willingly. Please hurry, cause I don't want you to die. I can't let you die and I think I won't make it either if I don't do this. Please, I give myself to you." Whispered Jim as his eyes suddenly began to burn. _

_He nearly jumped as he felt and heard the low rumbling growl that rose up from the Vulcan he was clinging to. The next thing Jim knew he was once again being shoved hard into the wall only this time instead of an unyielding hand wrapping around his throat and cutting on his airways, Jim felt a molten hot mouth seal itself over his own parted lips. Jim let out a muffled gasp as it felt like an electrical current was surging through him from his mouth to every nerve ending in his body. With a low moan Jim melted against Spock and kissed him back with the hunger he himself was feeling._

_Then Jim vaguely felt himself being half carried half dragged away from the wall and further inside his quarters. Into his bedroom._

_What happened after that was something desperate, hungry, uncontrolled, filled with passion, and something neither Jim nor Spock would ever forget or could ever erase. _

_As they laid their in a tangled and boneless heap of limbs and bliss, Spock slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows and loomed over a breathless Jim Kirk. _

_They had both significantly calmed down now, the danger of before seemingly having been averted. But at a cost to them both. _

_Spock stared down at Jim, Jim stared up at Spock. Both of them at once seemed to understand the monumental gravity of what had transpired between them. _

_Spock slowly reached up with his right hand seeking out Jim's face. From past experience Jim instantly knew what this meant. _

_A mind meld. _

_A small smile curled the corners of Jim's lips upwards and he nodded to Spock, going to far as to turn his head to the side in total consent to what Spock wanted to do. To Jim silent amazement he watched as a tiny smile graced Spock's own lips for a moment before the Vulcan schooled his features back into a serious expression as his finger made contact with the meld points of the human's face._

_The moment Spock's fingertips touched him, Jim's pale blue eyes grew wide and he gasped at the sensation. It was nothing like what he had experienced with the Older Spock on Delta Vega, full of unimaginable pain and guilt, failure and utter loss. No this was warmth, this pleasure far richer than the physical one they had shared, this was love. _

_Jim turned his head a little so that he was once again face to face with Spock. The Vulcan leaned down and pressed his forehead to Jim. _

_Through the meld their minds were one with each other, the terror, the confusion, the rage, and the pain that had been induced by the delayed effects of the dust were obliterated. There was only peace, there was only the establishment of a new and powerful bond, there was only completion. _

_After that night they were irreversibly bonded to each other for the rest of their lives._

Pale blue eyes blinked as their owner came back from the depths of memory. Jim took a moment to look about, he was on board the Enterprise, standing before the window in his bedroom with the dim light of Space bathing him in a pale blue hue. It was still late in the hour and he had yet to fall asleep.

With a sigh Jim began to think about his mate.

Spock. He could've died that night and it would've been another Vulcan senselessly lost.

Jim felt a small tug at his heart as his mind went to the Vulcan with whom he was now bonded with for life, and the small number of Vulcan survivors who had started anew on far away planet. There were so few where once there were billions. All wiped away by a madman bent of blind revenge.

" I wish I could do more for you Spock, for you and your people. I wish I could perform the full duties of a bonded mate." Whispered Jim to no one.

Then he looked out the window and caught sight of a red sparkling star amidst all of the white.

Jim suddenly snorted and shook his head at the sheer ludicrousness of what he had wished for. Like he would ever suddenly grow female parts and be able to carry a child for the Vulcan he loved.

With a small huff and a soft chuckle Jim Kirk turned away from the window and headed back to bed. He did have duties in the morning and he was going to need whatever hours of sleep he could get now.

Unbenounced to Jim Kirk, millions of light years away from the the Enterprise, the red star he had been looking at turned out not to be a star at all, but an extraordinary being that no one knew even existed.

The being was seemingly a massive swirling mass of red energy suspended in space.

But this was a sentient being that had actually heard a mere mortal man's softly spoken wish from nearly all the way across Space.

With the melodious voice, the red star being spoke to the vast expanse of Space where the Enterprise gracefully flew by.

_" I will remember this moment mortal man. I will remember this selfless wish and find you when the time is right. I will give to you that which you desire most, not for yourself but for the one to whom you are eternally bound. I shall remember, I shall wait with patience, and I shall find you when the time is right. This I promise, this I swear." _

A solemn vow by a powerful yet unknown being of the universe across space to an oblivious mortal Captain of a Star ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

_.  
_

Chapter 3: Memories of a Morning After and a Marriage

.

A small sigh escaped past Commander Spock's lips as he rode the turbo-lift. The First Officer of the Enterprise had just handed the main Bridge off to the main crew after having successfully commanded the Night Watch. Now it was very early in the morning and Spock was headed for his quarters for some much needed rest. The lift came to a smooth stop and the door slid open. Spock stepped out into the brightly lit corridor and made his way down till he reached the fork where he made a left and proceeded further further till he reached the gray door to his living quarters.

The door slid away granting him entrance. Spock stepped inside and the door slid shut behind him. The Vulcan took one more step before he suddenly stopped all together as he felt a wave of emotions engulf him. The warmth and gentleness with which these emotions entered his mind had Spock instantly relaxing somewhat from his usual rigidness. It could only be one thing.

Jim, sending him some early morning affection through their bond.

Spock's eyes fluttered shut as he looked within himself and reciprocated his mate's silent gesture. From all the way down the corridor and even back further past the fork, behind one of the door at the very end Captain James T. Kirk paused in pulling on hi left boot as a wave of emotions gently caressed his mind. Warmth, quiet but deep love, and a strong familiar presence. Spock.

_" I'll see you on the Bridge when you get back on duty."_ Though Jim, the mental message seamlessly passed through the bond where it was received by his Vulcan mate.

Spock in turn sent a mental reply to Jim.

_" Indeed, I will resume my duties in approximately six hours. But for now I must rest." _

In his quarters Jim nodded and pulled his boot on the rest of the way and stood, sending another thought to Spock.

_" Alright then, I'll leave you to it." _

Spock nodded in his own quarters and send a final message to Jim.

_" Thank you for sending me your affections, they were most welcome. I shall see you later on, my T'hy'la." _

Instead of a worded message in return Spock experienced what felt like a massive warm deluge of love enter his mind.

Allowing himself an almost full smile Spock nodded his head and gently closed himself to the bond. From where he was Jim smiled and gave himself a final once over in the mirror before he headed out of his quarters. It was time the Captain of the ship got to work himself.

Back in his quarters Spock made his way into his bedroom and proceeded to change out of his Starfleet uniform and into some dark gray Vulcan robes. Then he made his way over to the foot of his regulation bed and gracefully sank down onto his knees, taking up his preferred position for meditation. With a deep breath Spock closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thoughts.

For an hour or so the Vulcan sat in deep meditation.

When he came out of the tranquil state Spock felt more relaxed and slowly rose up from his position on the floor. His robes swayed about him as he made his way over to the soft mattress and sank down onto its edge. He sat there deep in his own thoughts for a long while before he turned his head and gazed at the nightstand that stood by the head of the bed. With a pale hand Spock reached over and pressed a small button next to the top drawer on the nightstand.

Instantly with a small beep the top drawer open and extended outward to reveal its contents.

The Vulcan reached in and pulled out a very personal item from within the drawer. It was a rectangular shaped device that at the moment didn't really look like much of anything special, just a simply framed screen that at the moment was totally blank. Spock held the device in his hands and stared at it for several long seconds before his right index finger sought out the small button at the back of the device. Spock pressed this button lightly and the screen instantly came to life with a small whiring sound.

The holo-image that filled the screen probably would've had the whole if the Federation gawking in shock had they seen it.

It was a still image of Spock and Jim Kirk. They were kneeling side by side before an ornately dressed female Vulcan elder who had her delicate looking hands on both of their faces. Both were garbed in ceremonial Vulcan robes and looking calm and collected.

This was one of the images that had been taken, of their wedding day on New Vulcan.

As he stared at the still image taken just as they had finished with the bulk of the marriage ceremony, Spock's mind drifted to the events that had led up to this monumental event in both his and Jim's lives.

_Still five months ago...._

_Warm, almost hot. That was the first thing that registered to Spock's mind as he came back to consciousness. The second thing that registered to Spock was the faint beating he could feel against his cheek. Blinking away sleep and inwardly feeling confusion Spock carefully lifted his head up from where it was resting so that he could see just what he was using as his pillow. _

_Turned out it wasn't a what but a who. _

_Spock's eyes widened in complete shock as he stared down at a still sleeping Jim Kirk. Further looking had the tips of Spock's pointed ears turning a pale green as he realized that the human was without any clothing, and so was he himself. _

_" Mmm." _

_The small groan from the human had Spock draw back a little as Jim shifted in his sleep, turning his head to the other side and revealing his neck to the Vulcan. _

_In all of its bruised and bitten looking glory. Seeing these markings on the human had Spock's eyes going further, looking about all that the bedsheets failed to cover. To Spock's silent chagrin, he could see quite well how the human's upper torso was littered in similar markings, the chagrin grew when Spock caught sight of the angry looking redness that surrounded the small dusky pink bud that adorned the human's right pectoral. a sign of having been repeatedly gnawed on by blunt teeth._

_The events of the night before suddenly and unmercifully bombarded Spock as he remembered and realized that it had been he who had left all of these marks on Jim Kirk's pale skin.  
_

_The thought of making a hasty escape whilst Jim still slept had just entered Spock's mind when a small groan escaped Jim and his brow knitted together in a small frown before his pale blue eyes were fluttering open. Spock went stock still where he loomed over the slowly awakening captain. Jim blinked his eyes into focus and then looked up to see his First Officer hovering above him with a hint of uncertainty actually tinting his features. The human's eyes widened comically and he was quickly pushing himself up into a sitting position. For the better part of an eternity Jim stared at Spock and Spock stared at Jim. _

_It was Jim who finally broke the awkward silence. _

_" So last night wasn't a figment of my imagination?" He asked softly. _

_" Indeed it was not. It would appear that what you are referring to was in fact an actual physical occurrence between us." Agreed Spock. _

_There was another beat of tense silence before Jim gasped sharply. The next thing Spock knew there were very warm and strong hands suddenly grabbing hold of his face with surprising firmness. Urgency was radiating off of Jim as he gazed at Spock with his blue eyes wide and concerned as he spoke. _

_" Are you alright Spock?" He asked softly. _

_Spock blinked a moment and then spoke in reply. _

_" I am physically undamaged, but I must ask Captain, why do you ask?" Asked Spock. _

_" Spock, you came in here last night in the full throws of Pon Farr because of that freaky alien plant dust. I thought I was gonna die myself and I know what happens when Vulcan's don't go though Pon Farr in the proper way so yeah, I'm asking you if you're alright." Said Kirk in all seriousness._

_Spock blinked again and then it all clicked into place. _

_" I assure you I am alright, out of danger... Because of you, Jim." Said Spock softly. _

_Jim was about to say something else in return but instead he felt his already wide eyes widen further in shock as he felt this strange, massive wave of warmth suddenly flood into him through where his hands were holding Spock's face. Jim gasped and then began to slump in on himself as all the tension suddenly left his body. As his hands slid from Spock's face Jim distantly felt strong and warm arms wrap around him and pull him in close to an equally warm body. Spock looked down at the human he was now holding in his arms and felt a mixture of emotions well up inside him. _

_There was of course pure disbelief at the whole situation itself. There was anxiety over just what he and Jim were supposed to do now that they had indeed mated with each other. There was also a small glimmer of warmth and tender gratitude when Spock realized that Jim had thought of him first, his well being before his own. And all of this was cocooned in this massive surge of vibrant energy that they were both in the full grips of. A low humming buzz that flowed beneath their skins. _

_Spock lightly shook Jim where he lay in his arms in order to bring the young man back to the present. Pale blue eyes once again fluttered open and stared up at him. _

_" Spock, what just happened? Why do I feel like I got this low electric current going through me?" Asked Jim slowly._

_" I believe that at present you and I are both experiencing the effects of bond that was formed between us through what we did last night." Answered Spock softly. _

_" Bond?" Asked Jim. _

_" Yes, the bond that forms when a Vulcan mates with another." Answered Spock. _

_These words had Jim sobering from the pleasant buzz. With his eyes focusing back into clarity Jim pushed himself back into a sitting position but oddly enough he did not move to have Spock remove hims arms from around him. _

_" Spock, I remember everything from last night. I want you to know that I don't blame you and I won't allow you to blame yourself." Said Jim earnestly._

_" But Captain I-" Spock began taken aback by the Captain's words. _

_" But nothing Spock, you couldn't help what happened, the dust got to us both. I'm just glad that it was my door you showed up at and not some unsuspecting ensign, like Chekov." Said Jim with a small chuckled at the mention of the young helmsman. But he quickly grew serious once again as he continued. _

_" Spock, I gave myself to you willingly last night, both because as Captain I am responsible for the safety of everyone on board this ship and because I am your friend, I wasn't gonna let you end up attacking someone else and I wasn't gonna let whatever it was that was gripping you get you killed either. And I think it was also a little bit of self-preservation on my own part cause I felt like I was hung like a horse and had acid eating away at my insides at the same time." Said Jim as he thought back on the dire situation he and Spock had found themselves in last night._

_" It was the most logical choice I could think of and in a way it worked out, we're both alive and well." Said Jim, trying to find the bright side. _

_" Alive, and now irrevocably joined to one another." Countered Spock._

_" Yeah, that too." Said Jim, there was a beat of silence and then he happened to realize something. _

_" Spock? I just noticed that we are in my bed, I'm laying in your arms, and we're both totally naked. Have you noticed this too?" Deadpanned Jim as he felt a thrill of shocked embarrassment go through him._

_" I was well aware of that the moment I woke up but during the course of our conversation this fact had receded to the background. You have now brought the subject back to the forefront therefore yes, I am now keenly aware of the fact that were are currently laying together with the absence of any form of attire." Replied Spock._

_There was a long moment of tense silence before Jim speaks. _

_" Alright, let's just go about this with as much dignity as we can, I'm gonna get up and stop laying in your arms and then we can wrap the sheets around ourselves and get out of bed, how's that sound?" Asked Jim. _

_" That is acceptable." Said Spock._

_With a small nod Jim slowly extricated himself from Spock's arms, feeling an unexpected pang at the loss. He swallowed the feeling down quickly and focused instead on covering himself with one of the bedsheets and then holding the corner of the other out to his bed mate. Spock took the offering in silence and went about covering his own nakedness. Still in utter silence the human and the half-Vulcan rose from where they had been sitting on the bed and stood facing each other. It was Spock who finally broke the silence this time. _

_" Captain, I will redress and take my leave." Said Spock in all Vulcan seriousness as he began looking about for the black sleeping robes he had been wearing the night before._

_" Spock wait." Said Jim as he did his best to securely fasten the sheet that covered him around his waist. Once that was done he stepped closer to the Vulcan who had paused in his search for his clothing. _

_" What are we gonna do?" He asked softly. _

_Spock looked to the ground for a long moment before he brought his eyes back to meet the Captain's uncertain blue orbs. _

_" I do not know Jim, the answer is proving to by very illusive." Answered Spock honestly. _

_With a small nod, Jim turned and stepped back over to the bio-bed and wearily sank down over its edge. He sat facing away from Spock as the Vulcan resumed looking for the clothes he had discarded. He found his robes laying near one of the corners of the bedroom and he quickly retrieved them. _

_" You can use the shower Spock, I figure you'd wanna get clean first." Said Jim suddenly, still not facing the half-Vulcan who had paused midway to donning the robes he had just recovered. _

_" That is most gracious, thank you." Said Spock softly. _

_" Don't mention it." Said Jim softly still refusing to look at his First officer. _

_With that Spock disappeared into the bathroom to sort himself out. Fifteen minutes later he was stepping back out fully dressed in his sleeping robes and looking fully in control of himself. _

_" I shall see you on the bridge Captain." Said Spock. _

_" Yeah, I'll see you later too Spock." Said Jim with only a momentary glance at the Vulcan over his shoulder before he looked away again. _

_Spock took this as he cue to leave, he turned on his heels and took a few steps towards the door before he came to a slow stop. The half-Vulcan clenched his jaw and his fists as the feelings of indecision tore at him. Then in a move that was clearly illogical Spock turned back around and strode back into Jim's bedroom. Jim turned his head were he still sat and felt confusion flood him as he caught sight of the formerly retreating half-Vulcan suddenly striding towards him with purpose in his eyes. _

_" Spock what-?" Was all Jim had enough time to say before he felt warm and unyielding hands take hold of his upper arms and pull him to his feet. _

_" Mmmph!" Was the muffled noise that escaped Jim as his words were cut off by a hot mouth firmly sealing itself over his own._

_It took Jim a second to realize that he was being kissed to within an inch of his life but once it registered the human's first reaction was to fight against it, to push Spock away. They couldn't do something like this, not now, not when things were still too raw and too unknown. Spock, sensing Jim's intent to fight him acted quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around the human with his hands seeking out certain points on Jim's bare back. The Vulcan's hands splayed out over the smooth pale skin, his finger tips lightly pressing inwards to get the desired effect._

_Sure enough, Jim let out a small, muffled noise of surprise that turned into a light moan into Spock's mouth as his entire body went lax. Spock had found certain points on Jim's back and had used his Vulcan ability to calm the man down pass along some of his feelings to him. A moment later Jim was kissing Spock back and wrapping his arms tightly around the tall Vulcan's lithe frame. For several long moments after that Jim and Spock were lost in each other till the need for air became too much for both of them to ignore. _

_They broke apart with reluctance and Spock went further, seeking out Jim's pale neck. Jim gasped and buried his face into Spock's shoulder as he felt the Vulcan gnaw lightly at his already well bruised skin. After enjoying this for many minutes Jim felt Spock finally stop a pull back just a little so that now, he was right by Jim's ear as he spoke. _

_" I really do not know what is going to happen. But what I do know is that you saved my life, you gave yourself to me and I am alive because of that. I know that what we did last night cannot be undone. You are my mate now James T. Kirk and I am yours." Said Spock lowly before he pulled away even further so that he and Jim were now face to face. _

_Spock pressed his forehead to Jim's as he spoke. _

_" We will figure this out, we must." _

_Jim looked up at Spock and nodded before he forced himself to speak with vocal cords that had constricted with the many emotions he had was feeling. _

_" Yeah, we really do." He whispered before tilting his head upwards and pressing his lips to Spock's in a chaste kiss. One the Vulcan returned before he made himself draw away. _

_" I must go now, our duty shifts will be starting soon. But in the mean time, shall we keep what had transpired between us in confidence only to us?" Asked Spock softly. _

_Jim wordlessly nodded and then unwrapped his arms from around Spock, the Vulcan doing the same. With a lingering look at one another Spock forced himself to turn away and walk out of the Captain's quarters. Once Spock was gone Jim forced himself not to linger on what had happened and what was said, he pushed Jim to the side and became Captain Kirk. And Captain Kirk had to get ready for another day at work on the Enterprise. Similarly, Spock had taken on the same mentality as he made quick work of getting to his quarters further down the hallway. _

_The two of them arrived onto the bridge separately, Kirk using the turbo-lift and Spock using the main door. Both had done very well at hiding the lingering physical traces of what had transpired the night before. They greeted each other like they usually did and dutifully took up their respective stations and went about their jobs. To the rest of the Bridge crew nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary between the Captain and his First Officer. _

_The two individuals in question knew better. _

Back in the present Spock set the holo-image picture screen he was hold down on the top of the nightstand and silently laid down on his bed. He laid on his back with his eyes gazing at the plainly painted ceiling of his bedroom while his mind wandered to the days that had followed after his and Jim's slightly awkward morning after. These day had been particularly difficult for them both. He and Jim had had to keep up the image of normalcy while facing a personal maelstrom behind closed doors. They had had to go through two whole weeks of this before the Enterprise had been ordered back to Earth for routine maintenance work and systems upgrades had meant shore-leave for everyone on board.

It was while they had been on their way back that he and Jim had finally been able to talk to each other properly and also reach a very important decision.

_All those months ago while they were on their way back to Earth..._

_Spock finished up what he was working on at his station and rose. It was the end of his duty shift and he had it in mind to head to the mess hall for a late dinner. The Enterprise's First Officer left the Main Bridge to the night crew and used the turbo-lift to make his exit. Once he'd stepped inside and the door and slid shut Spock reached out to press the button for the deck the mess hall was located on. His finger was just about at the proper button when a strange sensation overtook him out of nowhere. The sensation was that of being physically pulled towards somewhere else on the ship. As if on auto-pilot Spock's finger went two buttons up from the one he was originally going to use and pressed down on the new button. It was for one of the upper level decks just a a little ways above the deck the senior staffs quarters were located on._

_The ride up was smooth and uneventful and the Vulcan stepped out when the door slid open with a soft hiss._

_Spock looked about his surrounding before he felt the invisible force tug him down the corridor and then turn into the path perpendicular to it. As he walked down the corridor Spock caught sight of a large triangular window at the very end of the corridor. As he drew closer the sensation guiding him grew stronger and he also caught sight of the lone individual standing before the window, leaning against it. As he looked more closely at this person Spock felt a jolt of recognition, the estimated height, the blond hair, the gold colored uniform. In an instant Spock knew exactly who this was. _

_" Jim." Said Spock as he came to stand a few feet from where the Captain of the ship stood._

_Jim slowly turned away from the window to face his first officer. _

_" Hey Spock." Said Jim softly as he eyes the tall half-Vulcan. _

_Spock wordlessly stepped forward so that he was stand beside the window but facing his captain. There was a moment of unsure silence between then before Spock finally spoke. _

_" I believe that there are some rather pressing issues between us that need to be discussed Jim." Said Spock. _

_" Way to state the obvious Spock." Said Jim though his tone was more good-natured exasperation than anything else. _

_" These last few weeks have been difficult for you as well? Asked Spock. _

_" Very much." Answered Jim. _

_Spock nodded before turning his gaze to the view of the tar filled blackness of space the triangular window provided. _

_He then spoke. _

_" As you are well aware Starfleet has ordered us back to Earth, this will mean shore-leave for everyone on board. I see this as an opportunity for us to properly rectify our situation." Said Spock. _

_Jim's brow knotted together as he spoke. _

_" How will we rectify the situation?" He asked. _

_" Upon our arrival back to Earth I shall make arrangements for the both of us to travel to New Vulcan. I will inform my father and the proper elders of our situation. After that it can be decided whether we will dissolve the bond between us or consummate it properly." Answered Spock. _

_Jim found himself reeling at these words. _

_" Wait, go to New Vulcan? Dissolve or consummate? I thought we were bonded." Said Kirk haltingly. _

_" We are bonded, but we can have the bond dissolved by the elder of my family T'Pau should we both decide that our joining together is not what either of us desire." Said Spock in answer. _

_" And if we don't choose to dissolve the bond?" Asked Kirk. _

_" Then we will partake in the proper marriage ceremony which T'Pau will preside over." Answered Spock._

_" Marriage." Whispered Jim softly. _

_" Yes Jim, marriage. Does the idea of marriage to me repel you?" Asked Spock in his emotionless way. _

_" What? No, no not at all it's just, the gravity of the situation is actually hitting me full force is all." Explained Jim. _

_Spock nodded at this as spoke. _

_" It will still be approximately four days before we reach Earth, I believe that is ample time for the both of us to ponder the situation and make absolutely certain of what our individual decisions will be. As I have said earlier we may choose to discontinue our bond if that is what we wish." Said Spock. _

_" Do you wish to?" Asked Jim. _

_He was met with silence for a moment before Spock finally spoke. _

_" I believe that the hour is late Captain, I shall retire for the night." Deflected Spock, taking Jim slightly aback because if anything he had expected from Spock was a straight and blunt answer. He eyed the half-Vulcan with disbelief as he stepped away and began heading down the corridor he had come through earlier. It was after he had taken a step down the corridor that Spock paused and then turned to gaze at the Captain over his shoulder as he spoke. _

_" No, I do not wish to discontinue the bond I share with you James T. Kirk." He said softly before he turned away and strode down the corridor and turned to make his way to the turbo-lift._

_He left behind a completely astonished Jim Kirk in his wake. The wide-eyed young man turned back to stare out the window feeling somewhat light headed and strangely excited inside. _

_One week later... _

_Jim swallowed down an inescapable wave of nervousness from where he sat in the co-pilot's chair of the small rented shuttle craft he and Spock were currently on board. The Vulcan in question sat in the pilot's chair look calm and collected as ever as he went about pressing controls to steer the ship._

_They were currently at warp 5 and on course for the new Vulcan home world. They had just reached the halfway mark and had another two and a half hours to go barring any complications. From where he sat Jim couldn't help but feel the surreality of the situation he was currently in. He would've asked Spock how he felt about the entire thing as well but he had the feeling that he would've have gotten a desired answer. In fact Spock had become more closed off than usual after they had landed on Earth and gone through the proper channels to go off duty and also secretly procure an serviceable vessel._

_The beginning of the journey had been one of Jim asking questions and Spock replying in curt fashion. Now there was a charged silence. _

_It would remain silent this way for the remainder of the journey until a planet came into view far off in the distance. The planet consisted of earthy tones and colors, almost desert like with small patches of green scattered through out. _

_" We have arrived at New Vulcan." Said Spock deeply. _

_Jim simply nodded and stayed silent as he and Spock brought the ship out of warp and closed the rest of the way on impulse power. _

_Spock opened up a communications channel and hailed the planet. _

_Jim said and felt his nervousness grow as they slowly descended from the star fill expanse of space and sank through the planet's atmosphere. From the front viewscreen Jim could make out the main Vulcan settlement. It was remarkable the amount of progress that the colonizers had shown, they were fast on the way to fully stabilizing and hopefully flourishing again._

_Spock piloted the ship into an awaiting dock, going through the standard procedures with ease. When the ship was safely locked into place Spock stood from the pilot's chair and Kirk followed. In silence the two men gathered up whatever sparse luggage they brought with them and headed out of the ship through the air-lock. When the second door slid away Spock stepped out with no trouble but Kirk paused as the thin, sweltering air immediately struck him. The human managed to catch a glimpse of the small party of tall and darkly dressed individuals before he bent over to catch his breath, taking in deep lung fulls to compensate for the lower oxygen content._

_He started when he felt a warm and firm hand close around his shoulder. The human looked up to see Spock eying him with concern. _

_" Are you having difficulties Jim?" He asked. _

_" No, well sort of. Just give me a minute to get used to the air. I'm okay though." Said Jim as continued to breath in deep. A few moments later he felt himself improve as stood up straight. _

_" C'mon, we got people to meet." Said Jim. Spock nodded and together the two of them made their way down from the landing platform and headed over to the group of vulcans who stood waiting._

_Standing at the very front of the group stood Spock's father Sarek, looking tall and serious as was his nature to be._

_Spock made his way over to his father with Jim following close behind. Spock came to stand before his father and raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting. Jim came to stand beside Spock and held his hand up in the same gesture of greeting. _

_" Greetings father." Said Spock neutrally. _

_" Greetings Spock." Responded Sarek before he turned to Jim. _

_" Greetings Captain James T. Kirk, welcome to New Vulcan." Said the Vulcan. _

_" Greetings Sarek, thank you for having me." Answered Jim with a small nervous smile. Sarek nodded his head before he looked between his son and the human. _

_" As I have been informed through an earlier correspondence with you Spock, you have chosen this human as your intended and that you have already established a bond with him. Your purpose now is to either dissolve or consummate this bond through proper tradition." Said Sarek. _

_" Affirmative father." Answered Spock. Jim simply nodded and fidgeted a little. _

_" Then it is T'Pau who you must both give your decision to." Said Sarek before he turned smartly and started walking, the other vulcans parting for him to pass. _

_Spock and Kirk quickly followed after him with the group following after them. Sarek led then to an awaiting train-like vehicle. They all piled in and took their seats, Jim taking the seat beside Spock. The ride was made in silence but Jim could feel the solemn but curious stares from those on board the vehicle as he glided to an as of yet unknown destination. Sarek himself was staring at him like he was measuring him up. Biting back on his nervousness Jim met the older Vulcan's gaze head on and held it. As they stared at each other Jim could just see a small hint of emotion swimming beneath the surface in Sarek's eyes. He mustered up as much confidence and resolve as he could and in that instant in say something shift in the Vulcan's gaze. Then Sarek nodded almost imperceptibly and Jim realized what it was. _

_Tentative acceptance. _

_Then the train was stopping and they were all getting off. _

_" As is custom, the two parties will separate and wait for T'Pau to visit them." Said Sarek. _

_Many heads nodded including Spock and Jim's. The group split into two half going with Spock and Sarek one way, the other leading Kirk off to another building. _

_A few minutes later found Kirk standing alone inside a dimly lit and heavily ornamental building. He stood wondering just what he was supposed to do now when the doors opened, signaling an arrival. Kirk turned to see two tall male Vulcan's enter first and then a petite and severe looking woman entered. She was dressed in a supremely elegant and formal set of Vulcan robes and wore a black and red head-dress atop her head. _

_She entered the room and raised her hand in the traditional greeting. Jim immediately raised his hand and realized that this was T'Pau, the elder who would preside over everything. _

_" We keep the two parties apart so that they can reach their decisions in peace. As such I have come for your decision. Do you wish to dissolve the bond you share with Spock, son of Sarek or do you wish to consummate the bond and be joined with him in the ties of marriage for the rest of your life?" Asked T'Pau emotionlessly. _

_Kirk swallowed and crushed down the urge to run and instead steadied his voice as he spoke some of the most important words he ever had to say in his life. _

_" I wish to consummate the bond I share with Spock, son of Sarek."_

_There was a beat of silence before T'Pau nodded her head and spoke. _

_" Then kneel before me James T. Kirk." She said somberly. _

_Kirk did as he was told, closing the distance and then sank to one knee. He looked up at the Vulcan woman and waited to see what she would do. He watched as T'Pau reached out with a gnarled hand, her long fingers seeking out points of his face. A mind meld. Jim braced himself and waited for contact. Then there was a sweeping feeling across his mind. Then just as quickly as it had began T'Pau was withdrawing her hand. _

_" I have given thee all thou needs to know in order to prepare thyself for the marriage ceremony. Thou has an hour to prepare thyself and thy body." Said T'Pau before she turned and seemingly glided away with the two guards following after, closing the door behind them._

_This left Jim all alone and in a bit of a daze. _

_" What the hell did I get myself into." Whispered Jim before he quickly shook himself and got to it. He was getting married in an our after all. _

_Searching his mind Kirk was amazed to discover that he knew exactly where to go and what to do, it was all there inside his head._

_Jim made his way over to the large wooden armoire that stood on the other side of the room and open both doors. On one side hung a light colored ceremonial Vulcan robe with short sleeves, on the other were shelves full of glass viles and jars of various liquids. Jim paused for a moment and let the gravity of these items slowly sink in. Holy crap this was happening, he and Spock were doing this. Jim himself was surprised that he was excited, that he wanted to be with the Vulcan. With that in mind Jim steadied his nerves and went to work getting himself ready. _

_Half an hour later found Jim sitting on the soft plush sofa dressed in the nearly white robes and with various different oils and potions rubbed into his skin. He sat with his right knee bouncing to a fast tempo and his hands clasped tightly together. He looked up when one of the doors to the room opened. He felt a small jolt go through him when he saw who it was coming in. _

_Spock Prime._

_The older version of the one whom he was going to marry stood before him with twinkling eyes and an almost smile. _

_" Hello Jim." Said Spock Prime. _

_" Hi Spock." Said Jim with a nervous smile. _

_" Oh no, I go by the name Telvik here." Corrected Prime._

_" Right, cool." Said Jim. _

_" You are nervous?" Asked Prime. _

_" Well yeah." Said Jim. _

_" Do not be, you will get through this just fine." Said Prime. _

_" Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sighed Jim. _

_" Though I must admit that this was an unexpected development, I am pleased to see that you and my younger counterpart have achieved this level of closeness." Said Prime matter of factly. _

_" Yeah, I'm still in disbelief." Said Jim with a breathless chuckle. _

_" Well you have readied yourself and you have the added security of knowing that the younger Spock in no in Pon Farr therefore there will not be the added danger of the Plak Tow. He will be in control of his senses." Said Prime. _

_" Yeah, I already got the full Pon Farr experience before hand." Said Jim. _

_And so for the next twenty minutes or so Jim and Spock Prime conversed about the impending nuptials and of course all things pertaining to the USS Enterprise as well. Then the elder Spock took his leave and left the young man to himself and his thoughts. The nervousness of before returned to Jim though not as intense thanks to his conversations with Prime. _

_The minutes winded down both too fast and too slow and sure enough the doors to the room were swinging open once more._

_Several stone faced guards garbed in ornamental armor entered the room, two held strange shield shaped arrays of bells, two were bearing weapons, and two were bearing a throne-like chair upon which T'Pau sat with a change of formal robes and no longer with a head dress but with her hair braided similar to one. And last there was one guard wearing a black mask. _

_The guy resembled an executioner was what Jim thought of it. _

_" Art thou prepared?" Asked T'Pau. _

_Jim mutely nodded his head. _

_The procession lined up as it was supposed to and Jim took his place behind T'Pau's throne like chariot. Then they were proceeding out of the building, which Kirk realized what was a temple. And as the blazing hot sun glared down at them Jim was quite thankful for the robes he was now wearing, the thin airy material helped somewhat against the nearly stifling heat. The procession made it's way past great shoulder of earthy red rock before coming to a halt, waiting. _

_Jim wondered for a moment as to what they were waiting for but a flash of memory had him knowing and sure enough, a few second later an ominous gong echoed through the still air. The guards who held the bells began jangling them in discordance, it was ominous and harsh. Jim did his utmost to remain calm as the procession began moving again through the pass, which ended up leading to an large arena. When the arena came into view Jim immediately spotted Spock dressed in an elegant dark blue robe standing between Sarek and Telvik. _

_From where he stood Spock's eyes were riveted to the sight of the human, who looked stunning in the Vulcan attire he was garbed in. Spock felt glad that he was not in Pon Farr or else he would've been on the attack before anyone could stop him. This was not a matter of life or death like so many others, this was to me a marriage of two willing souls. _

_At the very center of the arena stood a raised dais of flat red rock. On top of this platform was a small coal fueled fire burning bright and fierce. Above this stood a ceremonial gong and mallet. _

_The procession came to a stop on one side of the fire, Jim came to a stop next to T'Pau and waited. With his face devoid of expression Spock stepped forward and approached. The bell shakers stopped in their noises. Spock raised his hand in greeting to T'Pau and then knelt before her. The old Vulcan reached out with her hand, seeking out the points on Spock's face to meld with him. Moments later Spock stood. _

_" Kalifar." Said T'Pau and then she pointed at the gong._

_Wordlessly Spock turned and made his way to the dais. He reached the gong and picked up the mallet. A moment later he swung his arm back and struck the instrument. _

_The gong resonated throughout the whole of the arena. Jim felt in reverberate through his whole being before it faded into less intense echoes. _

_Now T'Pau turned to him with her piercing stare and spoke. _

_" Kalifar." She said again._

_Jim nodded as he realized it was now his turn. Clenching his fists tightly to keep them from shaking Jim stepped forward and made his way to the dais. He stood beside Spock and picked up the mallet. Feeling like he was hammering in the final nail on the coffin which held the life he had known, Jim swung away and hit the gong. The gong resounded and then faded slowly before T'Pau spoke. _

_"K'rhth'a."_

_Spock turned to the Bell shaker closest to him, Kirk did the same. They were each handed a small bag of strange and pungent herbs. They each reached in a pulled out a small pinch of these herbs and as one dropped them into the open flame. Thin light colored smoke instantly billowed up from the flames carrying the strong scent. It left Kirk feeling just a tiny bit light headed. _

_For the rest of the ceremony they repeated this act twice, ring the gong and then drop some herbs. At the very end Jim wonder if he was going to be able to stay conscious._

_Then T'Pau beckoned then to her. They knelt before the old Vulcan and she placed her right hand of Jim's face and her left on Spock's. Moments later Spock and Jim could both feel the effects of her touch. Emotions not their own but each others filled them. From excitement, to nervousness, to the beginnings of joy all in a soft caress of the mind. Then T'Pau withdrew her hands and as one they stood. The marriage guards assembled once more. _

_The Bell shakers took up positions in front of the newly wedded couple while the man in the black mask stood behind them. _

_The Weapon Bearers and the men in charge of the throne all gathered around T'Pau. _

_" You are now married to each other, may your days be blessed." Said T'Pau before the guards bore her away back to the temple._

_" Well, that wasn't so bad." Said Kirk in an effort to lighten the mood. _

_Spock merely turned his head and pinned him with a look as the Bell Shakers began to lead then towards the other side of the arena into the red sanded desert. The two of them nodded their headed in respect as the passed Sarek and Spock Prime, Jim taken slightly by surprise when he caught sight of the imaging device the elder version of Spock was holding. Looks like they would be getting some pictures of their wedding day after all._

_As they walked into the desert Jim immediately caught sight of where they were headed or more specifically what they were headed for._

_And in all honest, who with functioning eyes wouldn't be able to spot the large dome-like structure that resembled half a snow-globe with something substantially green in it standing amidst an endless sea of red sand?_

_" What is that place?" Asked Jim softly. _

_" That is the oasis, specifically designed for newly wedded mates to retreat and consummate their bonds." Answered Spock. _

_" Look neat." Said Jim. _

_" Indeed, it is meant to be aesthetically pleasing seeing as to how mates usually spend two or more days within it." Said Spock. _

_" Days?" Thought Jim as the procession made it's way across the dry red sand._

_Wondering about what was going to happen next Jim dutifully walked beside his new husband as the procession reached the awaiting Oasis Dome. They stopped a few feet away. The Bell shakers shook their bells a final time and then stepped aside. The man in the black mask silently pointed to the dome, then the three remaining guards bowed, turned, and walked away leaving the newlyweds standing by the dome._

_" Do you know how to get into this thing?" Asked Jim, not really seeing a doorway around. _

_" Observe." Said Spock as he reached out his hand, first pressing his five finger tips to the glass like surface and then taking away all but his index finger and ran it downward in a straight line before drawing away completely. A second later a large glowing oval appeared against the surface that rapidly increased in size and the melted away leaving an opening large enough for them to use as a door. _

_" Cool." Said Jim as he followed Spock into the Oasis. _

_The strange glass material rematerialized after they were inside. Jim's pale blue eyes grew wide as he took in the place that he and Spock would basically be having their honeymoon in. It truly was the oasis amidst the red sand desert. Under their feet was lush, moss-like grass, at the very center of the the place stood a thick trunked tree that resembled a Japanese Weeping Willow. The place was illuminate with filter light from outside. _

_It was beautiful. _

_" Wow." Whispered Jim. _

_Spock was oddly silent as he stepped further inwards towards the tree. Jim quietly followed after the half-Vulcan and felt the nervousness of before fill him once again. As he looked around Jim caught sight of his and Spock's luggage from the ship on one side and some boxes with vacuum seals on them, food for the long days ahead. _

_Not being able to stand the silence any longer Jim spoke. _

_" Spock?" He began. _

_Spock turned and finally faced the human he had just minutes before married. _

_" Yes Jim?" Asked Spock. _

_" Are you alright?" Asked Jim softly, while unconsciously taking a step closer to the Vulcan. _

_" I am alright, given the circumstances, and at the very least I am glad that I am not in Pon Farr." Said Spock. _

_" Yeah, that's what started this whole thing in the first place. So what now?" Asked Jim though he already had a vague sense as to what was supposed to happen. They were married after all._

_" I believe that you are already well aware of what is meant to happen in this place Jim." Said Spock softly. _

_" You got me there Spock." Said Jim with a small smile. It quickly faded back into seriousness as he nodded to Spock. _

_Spock toed off the simply slipper like shoes adorning his feet and Jim did the same. Then as one they sank down into the soft mossy grass, resting on their knees as they sat facing each other._

_Unlike the painful and actually life-threatening situation they had found themselves in that night in Kirk's quarters, this was the exact opposite. Things were calm, unsure, a little awkward, but mostly hopeful and curious. _

_The couple sat there for several moments before Spock finally broke the silence. _

_" Jim you are aware that Vulcans are tough-telepaths correct?" He began by asking. _

_Jim merely nodded. _

_" We Vulcan use our hands in a similar fashion as human's do their lips in a show of physical affection." Said Spock. _

_" You mean a kiss?" Asked Jim. _

_" Affirmative, it is known as__ Ozh'esta. I wish to show you." Explained Spock. _

_" Alright." Said Jim, genuinely curious. _

_Spock nodded and then slowly held up his hand with only his index and middle fingers extended. In silence he waited for Jim to catch on. The human stared for a few second and then realization flashed across his features. Looking just a tiny bit apprehensive Jim raised his own hand with his fingers extended. Slowly but surely he closed the distance between their hands and finally pressed his fingertips to Spock. _

_The instant their hands touched Jim's eyes flew wide and he gasp at the unexpected sensation that overtook him. _

_It felt like a warm electrical buzz was passing through his fingers to the rest of his entire being, and it seemed a hundred times more stronger than what Spock had done to his back that morning. But, along with the pleasant buzzing Jim could also feel emotions that were not his own, but Spock's. It was the bond they now shared with one another. And eternal bond between sworn mates. _

_When Jim finally came out of the warm haze he found himself laying on his back with the grass feeling surprisingly soft and cushioning. Above him loomed Spock, his expression had softened but still did not really give much away, but his eyes conveyed everything at this moment. The deep black depths sparkled with hope and something suspiciously close to affection._

_For some reason Jim found himself compelled to speak, the words coming to his mind were ancient yet timeless. _

_" Parted from me and never parted. Touched and Touching. For better or for worse. With you I will remain till the end of time. My husband." He said softly. _

_He watched as Spock's eyes widened minutely for a moment. Then to quiet astonishment Jim watched as the corners of Spock lips turned upwards in what could only be described as a microscopic smile as he spoke, leaning in closer with each word. _

_" And I will remain with you till the very end of time, and whatever lies beyond, my husband. My T'hy'la" He said softly as he came to a stop so close to Jim's face that they could almost taste each others breath. _

_Then the Vulcan was closing what distance remained between them and pressed his lips to Jim's in a proper human kiss. Jim melted beneath Spock and let a small moan escape him as he felt Spock's warm and solid weight settle over him. He wrapped his arms around the Vulcan's neck and shoulders and responded fervently to Spock. Spock's hands sought out Jim's head, his long finger hands burying themselves into the short golden locks. After several long moments they began to start rolling about on the mossy-grass, breaking their kisses every now and then when the need for air was too much to ignore. _

_A few moments later two sets of ceremonial Vulcan robes were tossed half-hazardly onto the grass by the tress, one was a deep royal blue, the other a light almost white. There owners were occupied. _

_There in the domed oasis, beneath the branches of tree that once flourished through out the old Vulcan planet, a new bond was consummated and allowed to flourish itself._

Spock blinked as he came out of the memories of his and Jim Kirk's secret wedding day. The Vulcan looked about his surroundings and remembered that he was on board the USS Enterprise and that at the moment he was off duty. He carefully made sure that he was still closed off to Jim and hoped that his musing off their consummation period had not reached the Captain. Jim was on duty in the Main Bridge, he did not need the distraction of an emotional transference. It would be detrimental to both of them and also raise suspicions. They had kept this marriage under wraps for months now, no need to throw it all away now.

With that in mind, Spock did his best to clear his mind and actually get some sleep like he was supposed to.

But unbidden, a memory of him and Jim lying in each others arms in the warm afterglows of their passion followed Spock as he sank into a peaceful slumber.

All was at peace now for all on board the Enterprise, but as fate would have it discordance was not too far off on the horizon.

And it was approaching fast and in a way _no one_, especially not Captain James T. Kirk or Commander Spock would ever see coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

Chapter 4: The Proverbial Cat Comes out of the Bag

.

" C'mon, C'mon, C'mon." Said Lt. Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott very rapidly under his breath as he all but bounced up and down frantically, his eyes were all but glued to the transporter pad. He was waiting for the familiar swirl of white energy that signaled that someone was beaming in. At the moment the situation was rather dire. the Engineer had locked onto the weak signals of the away team members and now he was waiting with baited breath for them to appear. The atmosphere of the uncharted planet the Enterprise was in standard orbit around had changed so rapidly it had been amazing. Only now the atmosphere was still wreaking havoc on the ship's equipment. Scotty knew full well that he could loose the signals of his fellow officers at any moment and he was doing all in his power to hold on to them.

The door to the Transporter room suddenly hissed open causing Scotty's gaze to go to it. Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy came rushing in through the door at full speed with a full emergency medical team following close behind.

" Have ya got them?!" Yelled Bones as his eyes looked frantically about the still empty transporter pad.

" Aye sir, I got'em, but it's touch and go at th' moment. There's just too much interference from th' planet surface, it's makin' it very difficult to get a clear lock on em'." Yelled back Scotty.

Bones was just about to yell and ask Scotty to try harder when white light suddenly appeared on the transporter pads. Then the familiar swirling white energy as something finally started to materialize on board the ship.

" C'mon, jus a wee bit more." Urged Scotty through gritted teeth as he handled the transporter controls.

From where he stood with his scanner and his team ready for action Bones worried his lower lip with his teeth as he waited for the five members of the away team to materialize. From the urgent voice Uhura had received from one of the security officers that were part of the away team, they were all going to be in really bad shape .

The seconds seemed to stretch on for what seemed like separate life ages of a planet with the white swirling energy slowly growing darker and forming five solid individuals.

Then with a sudden abruptness the white swirling energy was gone and in it's wake were five individuals nearly huddled all together, they all looked like someone had put them all through a food processor.

The two young security officers looked just about ready to collapse, their once pristine red uniforms were in tattered ruins, their hands were all cut up and they both sported haunted looks on heavily dirt and blood smeared faces. Then there was Lt. Sulu, his yellow uniform was missing a sleeve, his hands too were cut up and there was deep looking laceration over his left pectoral that was steadily spreading out over his shirt front in a deep red oval.

But it was when his eyes fell on the last two members of the away team that Bones felt his heart freeze inside his chest.

There kneeling on the transporter pad floor was the Enterprise's First Officer Commander Spock looking completely shredded, from his once intact blue uniform to his pale arms beneath the tattered cloth. The Vulcan was bleeding green copper based blood from several deep cuts all over his arms and hands. There was a thin bleeding gash across one of his cheeks and a deeper gashing over the adjacent shoulder. But what had Bones heart literally stopping was that along with the deep green that was staining nearly all of him, Spock was also stained with vivid, crimson liquid. Human blood, and the source of this secondary staining was laying barely conscious in the Vulcan's arms.

Captain James T. Kirk, who looked like he had been nearly disemboweled with nearly every inch of his being seemingly having been dipped in dark, sticky red.

" Oh my God!" Yelled Bones as he finally dove into action running to Spock and Jim. Beside him the other medics rushed over to the other members of the away team.

He came to kneel before his friend and Captain and yelled without looking at Spock as he ran his scanner over the gravely injured young man.

" What the Hell happened down there?!"

" We were exploring the planets surface when an indigenous creature ambushed the away team, it was head right for Lt. Sulu but the Captain intervened. He pushed Sulu out of the way and the creature attacked him instead. Our phazer fire did not affect the creature as much as we would have hoped. So the four of us banded together and attacked it in whatever way we could and we thankfully managed to drive it off. But as you can see, not before the creature had done severe damage to the Captain." Said Spock dutifully, though on the inside he was in full chaos.

This was his Captain and secretly his bonded mate who was bleeding out right before his very eyes.

" Sp-Spuh..." Jim tried to speak and much the horror of everyone, his single attempted ended in a loud, wet gurgle as blood bubbled up and out past his colorless lips and spilled down his chin like some heinous blood fountain. The young man's pale eyes were glazed and rolling precariously. It meant that Jim's grip on consciousness was fading fast.

" Damn it Jim don't you do this, don't you dare do this." Gritted out Bones before he turned and yelled at the two of the other medics.

" Get me a gurney now!" He ordered.

The two medics nodded and brought over the anti-gravity gurney to the transporter pad.

" C'mon Spock." Said Bones urgently as he himself grabbed Jim by his ankles. Spock nodded and moved over so that he was behind his Jim, hooking his arms under the barely conscious human's. Then together on three Spock and Bones lifted the Captain up and with fast but great care they carried him the sparse distance over to the gurney and gently set him down.

" Alright lets move now!" Yelled a now bloodstained Bones.

As one the two medics in charge of the gurney that now carried Jim Kirk's near lifeless form, Bones, and Spock all hurried out of the transporter room. They made it to sickbay in record time and Bones immediately set to work.

" Get him into the private operating room and assemble a surgical team ASAP!" Ordered Bones before he hurried off to get himself ready for the emergency surgery he was about to perform.

Spock didn't spare anyone a glance, he simply followed the gurney into the operating room. He assisted the medics in gently transferring Jim onto the table before the medics went scrambling about the room getting things ready. Jim for his part was still conscious despite how seriously messed up his injuries were. Spock looked down to see two pale eyes that looked more gray them blue with the loss of blood and the harsh light of the operating room.

Without saying a single word Jim used his fast waning energy to slowly raise his hand and hold it out to the Vulcan who loomed over him with his index and middle finger extended in Ozh'esta. Spock simply nodded and reached down with his own fingers extended, pressing the tips to Jim's pale and trembling ones. The moment they touched the bond they shared activated and Spock was nearly bombarded by what Jim was feeling.

There terrible pain and fear, there was concern for the others and for Spock himself. But above all there was reassurance and warmth.

Spock felt the corners of his lips twitch despite the how dire the situation currently was.

His gravely injure t'hy'la was giving him reassurances when that was supposed to me his job. Spock sent his own thoughts and feelings to Jim and carefully closed his bloodied hand around Jim's without breaking the Ozh'esta and giving it a firm probably would've stayed that way had Bones not chosen that second to make his reappearance.

" Spock what are you..." The Doctor now clad in full surgical gear trailed off as he took in the sight before him of his gravely injured friend and Captain looking at at his Vulcan first officer with pained and yet strangely calm eyes with their hands intimately clasped.

Spock looked up and eyed the Doctor with a carefully neutral expression. Then Spock looked back down at Jim and gave him a small nod and very slowly let go of Jim's bloody hand. With a lingering look at the human Spock forced himself to turn away and walked over to where Bones stood. He nearly walked right past the doctor but stopped just at the shorter man's shoulder and leaned in close as he spoke to the doctor.

" I know that you will do all that is in your power to save our Captain's life. But I ask you now not as his First Officer but as his Bonded Mate, please save him." He said softly into McCoy's ear before he drew away and left the room. He left a very shaken Dr. McCoy in his wake, but as Spock's startling revelation sank in the Doctor felt a fire seemingly light up inside him.

With grim determination filling him Bones turned and strided into the room with purpose with his surgical team following closely behind.

Shock could wait, he had a Captain, and best friend, and apparently a husband's life to save.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.Author's note: Please try listening to the track " First Snow" of the soundtrack for the movie " The Fountain" while reading this chapter.

.

Chapter 5: Hanging On by the Barest of Threads and Somehow Pulling Through

.

" Nurse I need some suction here in this area." Said Dr. McCoy, his voice muffled and gruff behind his medical mask as he drew his hands out of the way.

Instantly one of the nurses came in with a long suctioning device. Bones did his best to ignore the wet, slurping sound the device made as it did it's job suctioning away the excess blood that had begun to pool inside Jim Kirk's completely exposed abdominal cavity because it had become an obstruction to the delicate task bones was trying to perform.

He was currently in the process of putting Jim Kirk's thoroughly torn up stomach back together.

The thing that had attacked the away team had thankfully been driven off before it could have run off with any of the Captain's internal organs, but that didn't mean the monstrous being hadn't been desiring to do as such. The thing hadn't been able to rip out Jim's stomach completely so it had left it basically in ribbons. This was what needed to be fixed fast and foremost on the hefty list of injuries Jim had received for selflessly protecting a member of his crew. It was a miracle that Jim was even still alive at this point at all.

As he carefully went back in to continue repairing the heavily damaged tissue Bones wondered if maybe a certain pointy-eared individual had something to do with Jim still being here, albeit by the thinnest of threads. Maybe it was some of that mysterious Vulcan mind power or something. But whatever it was that had Jim holding on in stable but critical condition, Bones hoped and prayed with all his heart that it would see Jim through this.

With that in mind Dr. McCoy went back to work with renewed determination, he was fighting against the clock, and the jaws of death itself after all.

Meanwhile away from the Private operating room outside in the main sick bay area things were in a flurry of activity as nurses and Doctors hurried about treating the other members of the away team. The two security officers, Morris and Vartano were getting their cuts and bruises cleaned and regenerated. Morrison also needed the bone mender because the medical staff had discovered the young man had broken his elbow from the altercation with the creature that had left Captain Kirk in the bloody mess he had been when they were all beamed back up to the ship. Lt. Sulu was sitting over the edge of one of the other exam tables sans a shirt as a nurse carefully treated cut on his chest that the creatures spike covered tail had left behind. His now dirt free face was pale and drawn, worry and guilt all but radiating off of him.

And finally at the examination table that was closest to the private operating room that the Enterprise's Captain was currently undergoing emergency surgery in sat an also shirtless Commander Spock. His tattered blue uniform had been sent through the bio-hazard shoot long ago and now the nurses were tending to his numerous but not life threatening lacerations. One nurse was running a tissue regenerating device over the thankfully no longer bleeding cuts over one of his arms. Another nurse was doing the same for the thin cut over the half-Vulcan's pale cheek. The bite marks to Spock's shoulder were being disinfected by one of the Doctors. SO basically, there were swarms of nurses and doctors surrounding each man from the away team.

All the medical personnel were fast and professional but Spock could tell that they two were worried about the most grievously injured member of the away team, their Captain.

Spock himself had his eyes glued on the operating room's closed door, but his mind was focused solely on the bond that he shared with his bond mate. He focused on it, sending Jim all that he felt, from his worry and guilt, to his love and his urgency. Though he would probably say that it is illogical to think such a thing, at the moment Spock focused all of his will through the bond as well, like if he focused hard enough he could will his T'hy'la to survive all this. It was illogical, but his bonded mate was an illogical being was he not?

With all that in mind Spock kept his gaze zeroed in on the operation room door. All he and the rest of the ship could do now was wait and see whether or not this was the one away mission that finally claimed their Captain's life, or would it too be conquered by James T. Kirk's capacity to come out on top and take up the next slot in the already long list of near misses.

They would have to wait and see but naturally, they hoped for the latter outcome.

Nearly four hours later....

Dr. McCoy let out a deep breath as he drew his gloved hands out of his best friend abdominal cavity for the last time. He had just finished repairing a small tear to Jim's large intestines which was right beneath his stomach. This marked the end of the surgery and thankfully nothing catastrophic had happened like Jim suddenly going into cardiac arrest, which had been very likely to have happened.

" Alright, let's get him patched up ASAP. I've seen enough of the man's insides to last me ten lifetimes." Said Bones gruffly.

The other haggard members of the surgical team all nodded and smiled behind their masks. They two had had enough of seeing their Captain in this state. Relaxing only a fraction the team set about carefully closing up Jim's abdominal cavity.

Outside in the main sickbay Spock was still where he had been four hours earlier, only now he was completely fixed up and standing with his hands clenched at his side. They had given him a fresh uniform shirt and he now looked as though nothing had happened to him at all. He was completely healed, but he was far from fine. If it were possible the Enterprise's First Officer was more rigid than was thought possible even for him. He had barely moved so much as an inch and he hadn't stopped staring at the operating room door it all the two hundred forty and counting minutes that had passed by since the surgery had begun.

And he wasn't the only one, the three other members of the away team, Morrison, Vartano, and Sulu were all still there in the sickbay. They too were good as new thanks to the quick efficiency of the sickbay staff, but they had remained instead of leaving to go resume there duties even though the doctors had cleared them all. They had all stayed and they were all waiting for news along with Commander Spock.

gathering up his courage though his nerves were well frazzled at this point, Lt. Sulu slowly made his way over to where Spock was standing tall and silent. He came to stand beside the Vulcan. They stayed in awkward silence for a long while and it was Spock who actually broke the impasse between them. Though he did not move his gaze from the operating room door as he spoke.

" Have all your injuries been taken care of Lieutenant Sulu?" He asked in his usual flat way except that it was more quiet than normal.

" Huh? Oh. Y-yes. Yes sir all of my injuries have been taken care of. How about you sir?" Asked Sulu in turn.

" I am fully healed." Was the curt reply.

Sulu nodded and then turned his own gaze to the door that had become the epicenter of everything that mattered. Sulu and Spock stood together in silence once again, each man simply staring and standing there side by side with their own thoughts on what was going on behind the door. Then no being able to keep the words inside any longer Sulu spoke.

" It should be me in there, not him, not the Captain." He said softly with his struggle to keep his composure showing clearly across his unnaturally pale features.

This had Spock replying and still not taking his eyes from the door.

" Do not blame yourself for what happened Lieutenant, it is highly illogical. The Captain is responsible for everyone on board this ship and especially anyone who goes on an away mission with him. He saw that your life was in danger and acted accordingly. He acted in a way that was logical for him." Said Spock flatly.

Then he finally turned to look as Sulu, pinning the young man with a poignant stare as he continued.

" You know full well Lieutenant that Captain Kirk would gladly lay down his life for anyone under his command. You are a valued member of this crew just as anyone else is on board this ship, the Captain was not going to simply stand there and let that creature harm you. We are all Captain Kirk's responsibility as Captain Kirk is ours."

Sulu let Spock's words wash over him and then he nodded because he knew he wouldn't have been able to speak, emotion clogging his throat tightly. Spock silently nodded back and as one their gazes went back to the operating room door.

Inside the room in question, Dr. McCoy huffed softly as he ran the dermal regenerator over the thin red line that stretched from Jim's lower chest to just above his hip bone. The incision was being rapidly healed but it would be sore for a good few days. A minor discomfort for Jim to experience considering what he had just gone through. Bones waved the device over the thin wound several more times until finally there was nothing there but smooth unbroken skin.

" That should just about do it, Nurse please get me a hypo of the pain killer Cordrazine, a standard dosage." Said Bones as he finally put the regenerator down and breathed deep. A second later the nurse returned with a prepared hypospray.

" Sorry Jim, know how much you hate these things." Grumbled Bones before he administered the shot. For once he missed Jim's reaction to these things.

With a small sigh Bones drew away and took a step back from the operating table as took a good hard look at the occupant it held.

Jim Kirk simply looked awful, though not as bad as when he had been a torn up mess at death's door. He was paler than a sheet, his skin seemingly bloodless; he seemed almost to be made of the whitest marble it was that severe. But even as he stood there Bones knew that fresh transfusions were being quickly prepared to remedy this problem. Jim would be looking more like a human instead of a statue soon enough. Bones felt the exhaustion of the days events slowly starting to creep in as he eyed his deeply unconscious friend and Captain.

" What the hell am I ever gonna do with you Jim?" Bones asked himself before his heart froze as he remembered the life-altering words that had been spoken all those hours ago.

_I know that you will do all that is in your power to save our Captain's life. But I ask you now not as his First Officer but as his Bonded Mate, please save him_

" Oh that Pointy-eared hobgoblin has some explaining to do, and so do you when you wake up Jim." Said Bones before he turned sharply and headed for the door.

Both Spock and Sulu stepped forward the second the Operating room door opened and Bones made his appearance.

" Doctor, what is the Captain's condition?" Asked Spock.

" Has he pulled through, please tell me he made it?" Added Sulu with barely veiled desperation.

Bones was silent for a moment as he stared at these two men, and noticed that all eyes that remained in Sickbay were on the three of them. He sighed for a moment and then, he let a tired smile spread across his face and spoke.

"He pulled through, had us all worried for a second there but, would we have expected anything less?" Asked Bones.

" Indeed." Said Spock, his face carefully neutral but his eyes were was gave away the relief he was trying to hide.

Sulu just sighed in relief and had the biggest grin spread across his face as he turned to the others in the room and gave them a thumbs up. This cause a domino effect over everyone relaxing with relief and smiling. Sulu quickly hurried off towards the communications panel to relay the good new to the rest of the ship.

This left Bones and Spock facing each other. The two men simply stared at each other for the longest few seconds, Bones gaze slightly hard as he conveyed that he expected an explanation, while Spock's were serenely calm as they held the doctor's gaze. It was McCoy who conceded the staring match first. With a slowly sigh and an eye roll McCoy spoke.

" We'll be moving him to recovery in half an hour but just so we are clear I will be expecting some answers soon." Said Bones with a stern finger raised.

" Understood Doctor, and thank you." Said Spock.

" Just doing my job Spock, just doing my job." Replied Bones.

The the Doctor took his leave of the Vulcan and headed for his office.

" I need a drink." Muttered Bones under his breath wearily as he went.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

Chapter 6:Explaining Things to the Good Doctor

.

There was a soft beeping from the monitor that hung above the recovery bed Jim Kirk was laying in. There were soft hisses coming from the small transfusion machine that was gently pumping blood back into Jim's body to replenish its dangerously depleted supply. And there was the almost inaudible sound of Jim's soft even breathing as he slept deeply in his well drugged state. These were all the sounds that filled highly sensitive Vulcan ears.

From where he sat by a sleeping Jim Kirk's side Spock let a tiny sigh escape him a he relaxed a fraction in the chair he was in and let his eyes roam over his thankfully still very much alive bond mate. The ordeal was over and all had quieted down with the Enterprise herself gracefully gliding through open space now that she had broken orbit around the chaotic planet that had nearly claimed her Captain's very life.

Spock stared at Jim's pale yet serene face, no longer caked with his own blood and his eyes glazing over with fast approaching death. Spock being the way he was didn't feel as exhausted as everyone else had felt after this near fatal away mission, but now as he sat beside his T'hy'la he would admit to himself that he did feel a tiny bit of weariness settle over him. Naturally he along with everyone else on board had a particular distaste for any away mission in which anyone or Jim himself got seriously hurt. In Spock's own personal tally of these such events, what had happened today now ranked as number one in near fatal away missions.

The sound of softly approaching feet had Spock instantly on alert, the Enterprise's First Officer turned and saw Dr. McCoy standing in the doorway.

" I thought I was being stealthy but I guess nothing really gets past those pointy ears of yours." Sighed Bones as he made his way into the room and quietly pulled up a chair beside the already seated Vulcan.

" You assume correctly Doctor, the Vulcan ear is naturally far more perceptive than the human ear." Replied Spock with a softer version of his signature flat, matter of fact tone.

Bones snorted softly as he took his seat and eyed his recovering friend and Captain. They was a long moment of silence before Bones sighed deeply and spoke.

" Today was a close one." He said softly as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and brought his clasped hands under his chin.

" Indeed, as you humans put it, our Captain never does do anything by halves." Agreed Spock earning him a small smirking look from Bones.

But then the Doctor grew serious once more and spoke.

" I think that explanation I wanted from you is long overdue Mr. Spock."

Spock met the doctor's brown eyed gaze head on as he spoke.

" I see no reason for any further delay,so you may proceed with your questions Doctor."

" Alright then, lets start with when and how the hell this all came to be?" Asked Bones.

" Dr. McCoy, do you recall the incident in which the Captain and I came into contact with the pollen of an unknown red plant at one of the newly discovered planets in the Oximon system, I believe its name was Evnul Theta?" Answered Spock with his own inquiry.

Spock's reply question was met with stunned silence and then in an instant Dr. McCoy's face was just inches from his and the man did not look happy to say the least.

" Are you tellin' me that you guys have been together in holy matrimony for over five months, all because of some freaky red plant dust?" Whispered Bones harshly, being mindful of the sleeping Captain laying just a few feet from where he and Spock sat.

" Approximately five months, two weeks, three days, and this very moment and yes, the red plant's pollen was the catalyst that led to our coupling and later full union." Answered Spoke, not phased at all by Bones's thunderous expression and harsh tone.

" Jesus H. Christ himself." Swore Bones and he leaned back, disbelief washing over him at what he had heard and all he had seen as proof of Spock's truth.

Shaking his head and scrubbing at his face with his hands Bones leaned back in close, but only halfway this time as he spoke.

" Please tell me what the Hell happened, you guys were absolutely fine after you left Sickbay that day. You guys both went back to work and went about the rest of your shifts, so it had to have happened when you went off duty right?" Asked Bones, well more like rambled in his shocked state.

" I will spare you the full, explicit details but you are correct Doctor this all happened while Jim and I were off duty. After I had ended my shift I had retired to my quarters, nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, I partook in my nightly meditation session and then turned in for the evening. Then three point one hours later I was brought out of a dead sleep and I found myself in premature Pon Farr with the Plak tow already gripping me." Said Spock.

" Damn, isn't that potentially lethal?" Asked Bones, his knowledge of Vulcan mating habits just a tiny bit rusty.

" Yes, it can be lethal. That night I was naturally not in my right mind and worse, I left my quarters. I theorize that it was because of the alien plant pollen that I ended up at Jim's door, that the properties of the dust drew me to him since he was the only other member of the away team to have breathed it in as I had." Continued Spock.

" Well that theory does seem to make the most sense." Agreed Bones before he quieted and let Spock speak further.

" When Jim answered the door, in my compromised state I attacked him much like I had done approximated two point nine years ago during the Narada incident, after Jim had emotionally compromised me to gain command of the ship. I had pinned him to the wall and held him by the throat. It was only after he had spoken my name with understandable difficulty that some semblance of sense returned to me. I noticed then that Jim was fairing no better than I myself was. I told him of my being in Pon Farr and Jim in turn told me to take him as my mate."

" Hold it, Jim told you to take him?" Asked an even more stunned Bones.

" Affirmative. This had naturally been an unexpected response from Jim but he told me that as Captain of the Enterprise he could not allow me to rampage through the ship and he said that as my friend he couldn't just sit back and let the blood fever kill me. Then he cried out in pain and would've collapsed had I not held up upright. When I inquired as to what was wrong he told me that his chest hurt. He then urged me again to take him as my mate and also informed me that he didn't believe he would survive for much longer either at the rate at which we were being affected by the pollen." Spock paused here a moment as the memory of the event flashed through his mind before he continued.

" He gave himself to me willingly so that we could prevent each others demise." He said softly as his eyes went to a still sleeping Jim.

Bones saw this and felt a small thrill run up his spine as he took in the way Spock looked at Jim, those usually neutral eyes softening to an unheard of extent while the Vulcan's pale face looked serene, calm, not blank and rigid like it normally was.

" Jesus." Swore Bones again.

There was a long pause in which the Doctor gathered his thought and mulled over everything that had been revealed to him by his Vulcan companion. Then swallowing lightly Bones spoke.

" What did you guys do after that?" He asked without really thinking that question through.

Spock slowly turned to face the doctor, he didn't say a word just quirked one of his dark, slanted eyebrows. Bones got the hint all the same and shook his head completely mortified at what that look had just implied. Then with a small noise of disgust and an exasperated eye roll he spoke again to correct his inquiry.

" Alright alright, what happened after you guys... Y'know, did it?" He somehow managed to ask with great difficultly.

" When we awoke in the very early hours of the next morning, fortunately well before our duty shifts were supposed to begin, Jim first asked me if I was alright, I in turn asked him the same. We were both not too damaged from the previous nights event and the effects of the alien pollen seemed to have worn off as well. I then informed Jim that we had in fact bonded with one another. After that Jim told me that he didn't blame me for what had transpired between us, that he had been a willing participant. After that I got up and Jim let me use his shower, after that we parted ways with as much dignity as we could afford one another, with the promise that we would discuss the matter at a later, more convenient time." Said Spock, leaving out the parts about how they had had the conversation itself while in each others arms and that he himself had been the one to walk back in when he had meant to leave and kissed Jim soundly before promising to figure the situation out.

Spock decided to be considerate and spare Dr. McCoy's ears of these sordid details. He then continued.

" Then after two point three weeks had passed by we had received orders to return to Earth so that the Enterprise could undergo maintenance and upgrades to all systems, Jim and I finally had the opportunity to speak with each other. Things were naturally difficult and I informed Jim that I have already contacted my father and the proper elders of the situation and that we could rectify the situation by going to New Vulcan. We could either dissolve the bond that joined us or go through the proper rituals and consummate the bond." Said Spock.

" And you guys chose the latter." Said Bones stating the obvious.

" Affirmative. We traveled by rental craft to New Vulcan and the elder of my family T'Pau presided over the ceremony." Said Spock simply.

" So that's why the two of you disappeared on us so quickly after we had gotten back to Earth. Unbelievable." Bones said the last word under his breath as he leaned back in his chair.

" Indeed, this was a rather unexpected turn in my relationship with the Captain." Agreed Spock.

" Does Starfleet know?" Asked Bones feeling sudden anxiety rush up inside of him at the thought of what Starfleet would do to Jim and Spock if they hadn't been informed.

" Of course, after we had taken the necessary days to consummate the marriage bond Jim and I immediately headed back to Earth. Jim asked Admiral Pike to oversee our official registration and ensure that the utmost privacy was afforded to us. After that we spent the rest of our shore leave together and returned to the Enterprise once it was over." Answered Spock. Bones nodded at this before he spoke.

" You guys sure did a Hell of a job keeping this under wraps." Said Bones with the barest ghost of a smile on his face at his friends' incredible feat of concealment.

" It was necessary yet I will admit, quite difficult for us both. As you well know we have only been married for a few months and we still do not share the same quarters. This is the only aspect that has not set well with Jim. The other aspects like being the utmost profession towards each other while on duty and occasionally putting up a show of mild animosity towards each other to keep our real relationship hidden has been easier to maintain." Explained Spock.

" Is it because of the bond?" Asked Bones.

" Affirmative." Answered Spock.

" And Hell, I can understand that not being able to live together bothering Jim. You are still practically newly weds and... Oh God I can't believe I just said that." Said Bones.

" Why Doctor for it is a truth. Jim and I are in fact a relatively new couple as you have found out over the course of the days harrowing events." Said Spock simply.

" Yeah but it's just now starting to really sink in. My best friend the self proclaimed womanizer and life long bachelor got married five months ago, to a pointy-eared hobgoblin and I missed it." Said Bones remorsefully. He'd give Jim a little Hell for not telling him later, once the younger man had recovered some more from his injuries.

" Indeed." Was all Spock said in response.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

Chapter 7: Rise and Shine Jimmy Boy

.

Pale fingers twitched lightly where they rested over an evenly breathing chest. Eyes moved rapidly beneath still closed lids. A pale brow knitted together in a frown as a young Captain's mind and body slowly began bringing him back out of the deep unconsciousness they had retreated into naturally and with the aid of medicinal drugs in order to heal from the near fatal physical injuries and the mental trauma from the violent attack in which these injuries had been received. Jim Kirk's still slightly colorless lips parted as he exhaled deeply and then inhaled. He breathed in and out deeply as his eyes slowly opened, though only into very thin slits that barely counted as open. As he breathed out, a whispered moan escaped past his barely open lips.

" Ooooowwwww."

Jim closed his barely open eyes and breathed deep through the pain that had started to shoot from his gut and spread to every inch of him from there. When the pain had receded to a dull throbbing ache Jim Kirk forced his eyes to open all the way. He blinked several times to let his eyes adjust to the light in the room. Once his vision had cleared Jim looked around the room and took in his surroundings. He slowly realized that he was in the Sickbay recovery room. A second after this registered in Jim still slightly foggy mind a new, more profound thought became paramount.

_" I'm alive." _

Memories flooded back to Jim reminding him of just what it was he had survived. They had taken up orbit around a newly discovered planet in the Odyon system. He had beamed down onto the planet surface with an away team, Spock, Sulu, and two security officers. They were exploring the are when this big, hideous lizard like creature had come out of no where and had had it's sights set on making a meal out of Sulu. He remembered that he had shoved Sulu out of the way and the creature had gone after him instead.

The creature had indeed gone at him with the best, ripping and tearing at him. The pain had been indescribable and he had distantly heard the yells and screams of the others, of Spock as they had desperately done their best to drive the creature away. After that things had gotten blurry and hazy, like his head had been wrapped in thick cotton. The ripping and the tearing had stopped and he had remembered vaguely seeing a blurred black, white, and blue shape come into his line of vision. Everything from then on was a total blank.

Jim groaned softly and brought a hand to his face, closing his eyes just as he heard the sound of hurried feet coming steadily closer.

" Jim?" Called a familiar gruff voice.

" Hey Bones." Mumbled Jim without open his eyes as the sharp pain returned.

" Boy am I glad to see ya awake, how are ya feelin' man?" Asked Bones as he was instantly at Jim's side with a nurse not far behind him.

" Like I've been torn to pieces and then put back together again." Answered Jim flatly.

" Well then I'd say your doing fine considering that's exactly what happened to ya Jim, you did volunteer yourself as lunch to that thing Jim after all." Shot back Bones.

" Hey I did it to save one of my crewman's lives so it doesn't count as something stupid like a few of the other times." Said Jim with what looked suspiciously like a small pout.

" Alright, alright I'll give ya this time Jim. Are you in pain?" He asked going into full doctor mode.

" Yeah, my gut feels like it's got needles stuck all over it." Said Jim in answer.

" Nurse, I need a hypo Cordrazine please." Said Bones.

" Right away Doctor." Acknowledged the Nurse before she sent Jim a warm smile and headed off to go get the pain killer he so desperately needed.

Jim smiled after her, which didn't go unnoticed by Bones.

" Hey, I'm pretty sure that Vulcan husband of yours isn't gonna appreciate you flirtin' with my nurses Jim." Said Bones sending Jim a knowing look.

Jim sputtered in shock and sat up without thinking and the second he did he regretted it whole heartedly.

" Oh God!" Cried Jim as waved of agony hit him full force. He vaguely heard Bones swear and then felt the Doctor's hands on him, gently gliding his back onto the recovery bed.

" Damn it Jim take it easy." Ordered Bones, though he also felt guilty like nothing else because it was his words of knowing about Jim and Spock real relationship that had cause Jim to be in the state of great pain he was now in.

" Ow." Moaned Jim.

Thankfully the Nurse turned up at that moment with the Cordrazine hypospray. Bones snatched it from her and quickly pressed it to the side of Jim's neck. Jim naturally cried out as the shot was administered, he did loathe those hyposprays with a vengeance after all. But the hate faded as Jim felt the powerful pain killer quickly take effect. The terrible pain receded, leaving a warm and slightly numb feeling in its place. With a small sigh of relief Jim settled down into the pillows behind him and breathed easy.

Bones handed the empty spray back to the Nurse and she took her leave then with another warm smile at the Captain, it was clearly platonic not flirtatious, just her way of telling him she was glad that he was alright. Jim gave her a tiny nod in return before turning his attention back to the Doctor.

" How long was I out?" Asked Jim as he looked up at Bones.

" Three days." Answered Bones.

" When can I get out?" Asked Jim next, earning him an exasperated eye-roll from Bones.

" Not any time soon, you just had major surgery to repair several vital organs, you aren't going anywhere for at least a full week." Said Bones with an air of finality.

Jim looked crestfallen but he admitted defeat. He knew full well Bones was right, he was stuck here and there was no use in fighting it. With a small sigh Jim nodded and then looked back up at Bones as he spoke.

" The others, are they alright?" He asked, ever concern for those under his command.

" Everyone came back fine, Spock and Sulu are working up in the main bridge as we speak. All though I had to nearly pry them both outta here on several occasions over these past few days. Naturally the green-blooded hobgoblin was a tad more difficult to drive away then Sulu I'll tell ya that much. Man was ready to become a permanent fixture right there beside your bed Jim." Said Bones, and he couldn't help it that he allowed some fondness into his voice as he said this.

He watched as a strange little smile spread across Jim's face at the mention of this.

"Oh get that dazed school boy in love for the first time look of your face, cause you and I are in need of a serious talk mister." Said Bones sternly as he pulled up at chair next to Jim's bed and promptly sat down in it.

" How'd you find out about us Bones?" Asked Jim.

" Well your were just barely hanging on Jim, we got you to sickbay as fast as we could and they were prepping you for emergency surgery. After I got ready myself I came into the private operating room where I saw you laying on the table and Spock was standing over you. It was your hands, you had your fingers pressed to each others. Now I may not know much about Vulcan culture and all that but I do know enough to recognize an intimate gesture when I see one. When Spock caught sight of me he pulled away from you. You lost consciousness and the medics took over in getting to cleaned and ready. Spock walked over to me and asked me to save you but he he said he was asking me not as your First Officer but as your Bond mate. The rest is as they say history and now we sit here together looking back at it." Said Bones.

" Well, that was unexpected. Me and Spock decided to keep it all between us so I'm a little surprised he'd just come out and say it." Said Jim with his eyes just a tiny bit brighter than normal.

" You were dying Jim, we were all scared for you, so what made you think your husband wouldn't ask that I did everything I could to save you?" Asked Bones.

" No it's not that, it just surprised me is all. He's mostly Vulcan Bones, I just figured he'd be calm about it and tell you to do your best while still keeping our marriage a secret." Said Jim.

Bones pondered this for a moment before he spoke.

" Maybe his human side took over at that particular moment."

This stunned Jim for a second before he smiled softly and replied.

" Yeah, maybe it did. Spock's told me many times that I got a knack for bringing that part out in him sometimes." He said quietly.

" But of course, who else but you could loosen up the individual who's known on this Ship to be its tightest screw." Muttered Bones.

Jim gave a small laugh at that and Bones allowed himself a small half smile. But they quickly grew serious as Jim spoke.

" Are you mad at me Bones?" He asked.

Bones huffed softly before he replied.

" I was for like the first few hours after Spock explained what had happened but then I realized where you and Spock were comin' from. Knew you guys didn't want to get hassled, and that there wasn't much else I could do about it other than to accept it. By the way, congratulations." Said Bones.

" T-thanks, really." Said Jim and he blinked his eyes a few times to fight back against the small burning sensation that had settled over them.

Bones saw this but didn't comment on it. When Jim had regained his composure he spoke with a smirk playing in his lips.

" So it's a pointy-eared Vulcan who finally makes an honest man outta the great James T. Kirk A.K.A. Starfeet's Intergalactic Casanova."

" Shut up Bones or I will regale you with tales of my beloved husband's God-like stamina and prowess in bed." Threatened Jim with a happy smirk of his own.

" You do that and you'll find yourself getting a hypospray every hour for the rest of you stay here so help me God." Said Bones as he pointed a scolding finger at his friend and Captain.

" Yeah you would, and then Spock will nerve pinch me into next week" Said Jim.

There was a beat of silence and then the recovery room was filled with happy laughter from its two occupants.

And so for the next few hours Jim started telling Bones in full detail about his wedding day and the ceremony itself and the whole honeymoon period after that he explained with far less detail.

Bones was eternally greatful for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

Chapter 8: A Quiet Reunion and Much to Think About

.

News that the Captain had finally regained consciousness spread like wildfire through the Enterprise. Everyone on board from Commander Spock all the way to Keenser down in Engineering with Scotty was relieved that Captain Kirk had pulled through this latest brush with death. The last three days had been very difficult for everyone on board. The whole ship had been noticeably subdued at the absence of their Captain. Now everyone was relieved and happy, a liveliness returned to the halls of the Enterprise now that she knew her Captain was alive and safe.

" Mr. Sulu, you have the conn." Ordered Spock as he smoothly rose from the Captain's chair.

" Aye sir." Acknowledged Sulu.

With a small nod Spock made his way to the turbo lift but before he could enter Sulu called out to him.

" Commander Spock?"

" Yes Mr. Sulu?" Replied Spock.

" If you would be so kind, please give the Captain all of our regards Sir." Said Sulu looking hopeful and just a tiny bit sheepish too.

Spock also notice that everyone else on the main bridge from Lt. Uhura to Ensign Chekov were looking at him with similar expressions on their faces. Spock straightened up a little bit further and spoke.

" Of course." Was all he said before he turned sharply on his heels and entered the turbo-lift.

Spock caught the smiles that rapidly spread across several faces before the turbo-lift doors closed before him with a soft hiss. As he rode the lift down to Sickbay Spock allowed himself a small smile to curl his own lips as well before he quickly doused the expression and returned to the expression of blank stoicism he normally used. When the lift door opened Spock stepped out and made quick work of getting to Sickbay where his finally conscious mate was waiting. Spock's long strides made quick work of getting him the rest of the way there. The door to Sickbay slid away for him with a soft hiss. Spock stepped inside and with a small nod to the staff who were out in the main Sickbay area, the Vulcan immediately turned and headed straight for the Recovery room.

He came to a silent stop just at the threshold of the room and looked in, his dark eyes immediately zeroing in on the very much awake blond young man sitting propped up in one of the recovery beds. Beside him sat the USS Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer looking a but haggard but all together happy and relaxed. These two men were having a quiet and easy conversation with one another and hadn't noticed Spock yet.

Spock for his part was focused solely on Jim, thinking only of him, his T'hy'la. Internally eager to make his presence known, Spock smoothly stepped into the room and lightly cleared his throat. Jim and Bones instantly looked up at the soft noise. When he saw who it was standing there Jim's still slightly pale face lit up in pure joy but he thankfully restrained himself from trying to jump to his feet and run to Spock. He simply relaxed, sent the Vulcan his very best grin, and used the marriage bond to convey his deep feelings of relief and eager happiness at finally seeing him. Spock made no outward reaction to Jim's mental deluge of feeling to him but reciprocated silently through the bond as well.

Bones simply rose to his feet from his chair by Jim's bed and sent the no longer secret to him couple a knowingly look before he made to leave the room. But before he reached the door he paused beside Spock and leaned in close to the taller man and spoke.

" He's absolutely fine Spock, but he's still a bit sore and tender here and there so be careful with him and don't over do things." He said softly and with a stern look.

Spock nodded mutely to the Doctor before returning his gaze to Jim. Bones bit back a smile and simply shook his head before wordlessly leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, leaving Spock and Jim to themselves and some much needed private time. The second the door to the recovery room slid all the way shut Spock was moving. Jim barely had time to open his mouth to greet his mate before a familiar and well missed mouth was firmly sealing itself over his own. Jim was stunned for a moment but them he quickly relaxed against the pillows that were propping him up and smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Spock's shoulders.

One of Spock's hands slowly glided over Jim's chest and came to a stop right over the center. The Vulcan's sensitive hands easily felt the steady rhythmic beating of his T'hy'la's heart, as though it were more physical reassurance that Jim was alive and well. When the need for air became too much for both of them to ignore, they broke apart with a soft gasp from Jim. The blond sank down heavily into the pillows beneath him and looked up into the dark eyes of his bond mate with a slightly dazed, but very pleased expression on his face.

" It's good to see you Spock." He said with a grin.

" As it is to see you as well my T'hy'la." Said Spock, his voice dropping to a low rumble that had Jim feeling all warm and tingly inside.

Feeling his grin growing in size Jim slowly reached up with his hand and gently cupped one of Spock's cheeks, feeling the greatest joy simply at finally seeing his beloved husband and being able to touch him in this quiet moment to they had to themselves. Silently leaning in to the human's Spock gracefully lowered himself into the chair that Bones had vacated just minutes ago. He sank down into it and then pushed it closer to the side of Jim's bed.

" Are you well my mate?" Asked Spock softly as he reached up with one of his own hands and covered Jim's hand on his cheek.

" It hurts like Hell if I make sudden moves, but other than that I feel fine, even better now that you're here." Said Jim softly as he gently stroked his thumb against the curve of Spock's high cheek bone.

Spock himself had an almost content look on his face and his eyes held a small sparkle to them that usually was not there. But the Vulcan's expression turned serious and he tightened his grip around the pale hand cupping his cheek as he spoke.

" You could have been killed Jim and I... I would have been without my mate." He said softly with his eyes staring intensely at the human.

Jim himself instantly grew serious as he carefully sat up a little and met Spock's gaze head on as he spoke.

" I know Spock, I am so sorry I scared you T'hy'la." He said softly with complete sincerity.

Instead of receiving words of acceptance for his apology Jim felt stunned for but a moment as he felt warm, familiar lips gently seal themselves over his own. The moment quickly passed as Jim melted into the kiss and smiled against Spock's lips. The human vaguely felt himself being carefully pushed backwards into the soft pillows of the recovery bed, he also felt one side of the bed dip a little with added weight. He inferred without relinquishing the kiss he was enjoying that Spock had abandoned his chair and had opted to join him on the recovery bed.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock shoulders and deepened the kiss. Spock responded in kind but with a bit more restraint as he allowed himself to carefully grip Jim by his upper arms. When they finally drew away from each other Jim was breathing hard while Spock had the barest hint of a green flush to his cheeks. The Vulcan remained close, pressing his forehead to his mate's and sighing as he spoke.

" These last three days have been quite... difficult without you."

" I bet they were, I only woke up a few minutes ago and the first thing that popped into my mind was that I needed to know where you were, that you were safe. I can only imagine what you went through these last few days and for that I'm again so sorry." Said Jim apologetically.

Spock shook his head and carded a gentle hand through Jim's blond locks as he spoke.

" I would rather you never experience what it had been like these last few days my T'hy'la. You will rest now and focus on recovering. You're absence on the main bridge as been quite palpable, it is desired by many that you make a swift return." Said Spock quietly.

Jim sighed and relaxed further into the pillows beneath him as he looked up at Spock with slightly hooded eyes and spoke.

" You tell everybody I miss them too." Smiled the recovering human.

" Most certainly." Agreed Spock.

The bonded pair spent the next few minutes in relaxed and quiet conversation. Jim naturally asked Spock about all that had been happening while he had been out for three days and Spock in turn dutifully answered Jim's questions with great detail. As the conversation continued to unfold, the subject shifted from what had been going on in Jim's absence, to a far more serious subject.

" Spock, now that Bones knows about us, how would you feel if we came clean to the rest of the crew?" Asked Jim hesitantly.

" I am uncertain about this particular subject Jim, on the one hand I value our privacy greatly, but on the other I believe that this entire event with you being injured and Dr. McCoy finding out about us brings up the question of what might happen if there is another such event and our true relationship is revealed to someone else." Said Spock.

" Besides that, I really hate not being able to tell the others about us, I mean this is a big deal for both of us, I'm married to you and hardly any of my friends know, except for Bones, but even that was completely by accident. When you get married, your supposed to be able to tell people about it and be proud of who it is that you're spending the rest of your life with. Besides that, I really hate that because we have kept our marriage a secret, I don't get to live with you like I want to." Sighed Jim as he lightly ran his hand up and down Spock's upper arm.

" I understand that you are frustrated with our situation Jim, what do you wish to do?" Asked Spock.

" I know that not everyone will be accepting of our union, but I'm not asking for us to make ship-wide declarations. I would like to tell only those who we trust the most, like Uhura or Sulu since Bones already knows." Said Jim quietly as his eyes began to droop slightly, sleep gently tugging at the recovery Captain.

This did not go unnoticed by Spock, sensing that his mate was rapidly tiring, the Vulcan spoke.

" We can discuss this matter at a later time, right now you are to rest my T'hy'la to allow your injuries to heal and regain your strength." Said Spock, though his tone was soft it was also stern and held no room for argument.

Normally, Jim Kirk would've given one of his famous retorts, but instead he simply gave Spock a sleepy smile and held up his right hand with his index and middle fingers extended.

oz'hesta, the Vulcan kiss.

Spock gazed down at Jim with his usually reserved dark eyes filled with silent warmth, the half-Vulcan allowed a small smile to turn up the corners of his lips. It was a smile for Jim, and Jim alone. Without saying a word, Spock reached out with his own hand, extending his index and middle finger. He pressed the tips to Jim's and shared in the intimate gesture with his injured, but thankfully very much alive T'hy'la.

Jim's sleepy smile grew and his eyes drooped further as the pleasant tingle from where his fingers touched Spock's spread through the rest of him and helped to ease some of the discomfort his healing wounds were giving him.

Feeling sleep finally taking hold, Jim looked up at Spock with barely open eyes and spoke.

" I love you." Was all he whispered before he finally let his eyes fall shut.

As his mind floated away from consciousness, Jim distantly heard Spock speak as well.

" And I love you, rest well my T'hy'la."

Spock gently lowered Jim's hand down onto the now sleeping human's chest. The Vulcan gently pulled up the sheets of the medical bed and tucked them around Jim. Once that was done, Spock simply sat by Jim's side and took in his now peacefully resting mate. A small sigh escaped the First Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise as he replayed in his mind the words that had been spoken just moments before.

Should the veil of secrecy that surrounded their marriage be lifted? Should it remain in order to continuing in protecting their privacy? If they did reveal their true relationship to those they knew and trusted, would those same friends accept them like Dr. McCoy already had? What would happen in the future is they did reveal the truth, or if they did not?

These were among the many questions that rose up in spock's mind.

As he dutifully sat beside his sleeping mate, Spock knew that he had much to think about and much to discuss with Jim once he was recovered from his injuries.

For all of his logic, Spock was for once in his life, not truly sure as to what he should do, not sure at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

Chapter 9: Pleasant Loopholes to Medical Orders and Spilling the Beans Once Again

.

" Oww." Groaned Jim Kirk softly as he was carefully lowered onto the extra soft bed.

" Forgive me T'hy'la, I am doing my utmost not to aggravate your injuries." Said Spock as he eased his bond mate down the rest of the way onto the bed. Jim blinked up at Spock and forced the pain he was feeling to the back of his mind as he spoke.

" Spock, you know full well that I am gonna hurt even with the slightest movement, so please don't apologize because it can't be helped." Said Jim, then he smiled softly up at his husband and reached up towards the Vulcan. Spock wordlessly leaned in closer to meet Jim's hand as he came to gently cup his cheek.

" You've been great these last few days, I should thank you again for convincing Bones to let me out of Sickbay." Said Jim with a suggestive little grin spreading across his lips as he gazed up at Spock. Spock quirked one of his slanted eyebrows in that signature way of his before he slowly leaned in further, closing the distance between himself and his mate till mere inches separated them. Spock stayed that way, hovering over his injured T'hy'la for several long moments before he finally spoke.

" From the expression you currently have on your face, it is clear what it is you desire, but I must inform you that I am under strict orders from Dr. McCoy to keep you from overexerting yourself in any way, shape, or form. I plan on adhering to my orders Captain." Said Spock lowly.

Jim seemed to sag where he lay and gave a small groan before he chuckled quietly.

" Ah, of course, good old Bones and his orders, always there to spoil the mood." Huffed Jim in mock annoyance.

Spock allowed himself a small smile before he leaned in an closed the remaining distance between them. Jim's whole body seemed to sigh as he felt Spock gently seal his lips over his own in a tenderly chaste kiss. The two bond mates enjoyed themselves in this simple act of affection for several moments before Spock drew away. Jim let a small noise of protest escape him before he fell silent and stared up at Spock with an expression of mild discontent. God, he hated being injured. Spock was naturally unfazed by the look Jim was sending him and instead, the Vulcan placed his right hand next to Jim's head where it rested on the pillow and spoke.

" I may have strict orders from Dr. McCoy to not engage you in any strenuous physical activity, but there happens to be a loophole these orders that you yourself are particularly fond of." Said Spock with the barest hints of a arm spark within his dark eyes.

Jim took a moment to glance between Spock and the Vulcan's hand where it rested by the side of his head. Spock watched as Jim's slightly disgruntled expression slowly melted away as he put two and two together. A look of quiet joy soon took residence of the human's visage as he figured out what his bond mate intended to do.

" Well then Mr. Spock, just what exactly is this loophole?" Asked Jim with his eyes all but shining happily.

" Observe." Said Spock before he reached out with one of his pale hands and smoothly placed the pads of his fingers to the familiar points on Jim's face.

Jim let out a soft gasp as Spock initiated a Vulcan mind-meld with him. In an instant, Jim felt like he had been swept up in a great deluge of warmth. Spock's strong emotions of love, tenderness, and deep relief filled Jim's mind all at once. To Jim, it felt like his whole body was being gently cradled in the palm of Spock's hand. Jim let out a shaky breath as his eyes fell shut. Spock's dark eyes watched on with quiet affection as his mate's body lost all tension beneath him as the injured human was enveloped by his emotions. Jim's breath was even and deep as Spock's emotions continued to caress his mind with infinite gentleness.

Spock carefully leaned in towards Jim the rest of the way and gently pressed his lips to those of his mate in a soft, chaste kiss. Beneath him, Jim made a small, happy noise and smiled against Spock's lips as he responded to his mate's kiss. Jim reached up with a slightly lethargic hand and sought out Spock. Jim's hand came to rest over Spock's smooth, pale cheek. His thumb stroked over a high cheekbone in a leisurely slow manner for several moments as he and Spock continued to kiss. Then Jim's hand traveled away from Spock's cheek and went further back, his pale fingers seeking out one of his mate's pointed Vulcan ears.

Spock gently broke apart from Jim with a soft gasp as he felt the human's warm fingers gently caressing the sensitive point of his ear. Jim knew full well how sensitive his mate's ears were, now he was taking full advantage of the opportunity to give Spock some quiet pleasure in return.

Through eyes that were half closed, Jim looked up and smiled in silent delight as he watched Spock's cheek's flush a pale green color. Spock stared down at Jim with his dark eyes hooded as he spoke.

" Jim I..." Spock began, but paused to regain some of his control to ignore Jim's fingers still on his ear, before he continued.

" Jim, I believe that the task of giving pleasure was mine." He rumbled lowly.

Jim bit back a shiver at hearing this particular tone of Spock's voice and simply gave a small shrug as he spoke.

" Well Spock, you know I can't have you making me feeling all kinds of wonderful and not do something for you in turn, and besides." Jim paused in his reply to give Spock's ear a soft squeeze, eliciting another soft gasp from Spock before he continued.

" I can see that you are really enjoying what I'm doing and it doesn't count as strenuous activity, so why stop?"

Jim felt his smile widen when Spock quirked one of his slanted eyebrows in that signature fashion of his, seeming to contemplate Jim's words. After a few moments, the Vulcan looked back down at his bond mate and gave a small tilt of his head before he spoke.

" For this instance, I find your logic to be sound Jim." Said Spock in a matter of fact tone.

Jim let out a soft chuckle, but was careful to not overdo his laughter too much, at the risk of aggravating his still healing wounds. With a soft sigh, he spoke.

" Spock, if I didn't know better, I think you just agreed with my reasoning simply because you love it when I play with your ears." Teased Jim softly.

Jim expected the usual reply in the form of a matter of fact explanation about how he was being illogical. So it took Jim by surprise when instead, Spock wordlessly leaned in close and sealed his lips over his yet again, this time in a kiss that was not so chaste as the first one. Jim was stunned for only a moment before he smiled against Spock's lips yet again and simply focused on enjoying his husband's affections.

After several moments, Spock drew away once more, sensing his mate's need to breathe. Jim was nearly out of breath, but not quite, as he gazed up at Spock and wondered what Spock would do next.

Then Jim let out a small cry of surprise that ended in a soft moan he felt Spock's emotions of deep desire and lust sweep over him like a tidal wave. It was so strong, it had Jim's eyes rolling up into the back of his head. Jim's hand fell away from Spock's ear and landed seemingly boneless onto the soft mattress. From where he loomed over Jim, Spock let his eyes fall shut for a moment as he in turn, felt Jim's emotions engulf him through their bond. It had Spock's whole body humming with pleasure.

With a small rumble from the back of his throat, Spock leaned in close, instead of Jim's lips, the Vulcan sought out his mates pale throat.

Jim let out another soft cry as he felt Spock's very warm, almost hot lips press against the skin of his throat, right over his pulse. Jim slowly turned his head to the side and exposed his neck fully to Spock, granting the Vulcan complete access. Spock left out a small rumble of approval from the back of his throat before taking advantage of Jim's move. Jim did his best to remain as still as possible and keep himself from aggravating his injuries. He let out a soft sigh as he felt Spock's lips gently ghost over the expanse of his neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses as he went.

While Spock continued to map out the smooth expanse of his mate's neck and throat, one of the Vulcan's long fingered hands sought out Jim's hand where it still lay on the bed. With an almost fluid grace, Spock pressed the pads of all five of his fingers to those of Jim's hand in a stronger version of Ozh'esta, the gesture shared between bonded mates.

For Jim, the sensations coursing through his very veins were exquisite and nearly overwhelming. In all his life, he had never felt anything quite like the emotions that Spock had for him. Never in all his life had Jim felt so cherished and loved, completely prized for who he was.

With a small inhale, Jim turned his head back towards Spock, so that his cheek came to rest against the Vulcan's silky black hair. Taking in another soft breath, Jim spoke.

" I really like this loophole of yours." He all but whispered into Spock's hair.

Spock paused in his ministrations to Jim's neck and brought his lips close to the human's ear as he spoke.

" I am pleased that you are finding enjoyment from my actions. Shall I continued?" He asked.

" Yes please." Grinned Jim happily.

Then the human was gasping once more as he was yet again engulfed in his bond mate's emotions through the mind-meld.

_A very, very long time later..._

Spock leaned in close and pressed his lips to Jim's in a final, chaste kiss. At this point, Jim was barely awake enough to respond.

" Hmm." Hummed Jim almost inaudibly against Spock's lips. The human's eyes were barely open now, staring up at the Vulcan through dark lashes.

After several long moments, Spock finally drew away. His face remained inches from Jim's sleepy countenance as he spoke.

" Sleep now Jim." He said softly.

" Is that... Is that an order?" Breathed Jim softly as he fought to keep his drooping eyes open just for a few moments longer.

" It is the logical course of action for you to take, you are thoroughly exhausted." Said Spock in reply.

Jim let out a small yawn and then smiled sleepily up at his mate as he spoke.

" Stay with me?" He asked, hoping that Spock would forgo there agreement to keep their marriage under wraps and spend the night with him in his quarters.

" I have no intention of being anywhere else Jim." Answered Spock with quiet conviction in his tone.

Jim's smile widened a little as he reached up and cupped one of Spock's pale cheeks. Spock in turn leaned into his mate's touch and sighed. Spock basked in the warmth of Jim's hand on his cheek for several long moments before he finally drew away and spoke.

" Rest Jim, I will join you shortly." Said Spock before he gracefully rose from the bed.

Jim acutely felt Spock's absence, but allowed himself to feel relief that it was only temporary. Spock would only be away for a few minutes to get himself ready to retire, Jim knew he could wait a few minutes. Barely.

Spock took a few steps away from the bed and stood before one of the chairs Jim kept in his sleeping quarters. The Vulcan reached down and quickly pulled off his standard issue work boots. Once those were out of the way, Spock pulled off his standard issue black socks, and then proceeded to divest himself on his duty uniform. Within minutes, a pair of regulation work slacks and a blue Starfleet uniform shirt lay neatly folded on top of the chair. Spock stood in his undergarments, which consisted of a simply black under-shirt and black boxer-briefs.

Spock turned and made quick work of getting back to Jim's side. He reached the bed in three quick sides. Before he climbed in beside his all but unconscious bond-mate, Spock gave a command to the ship's computer.

" Computer, dim bedroom lights to ten percent." He ordered.

With a small chirp of acknowledgment, the lights on Jim's bedroom dimmed to the specified amount, leaving the room acceptably darkened. Spock used great care when climbing into the bed next to Jim. Before a lay down fully, Spock reached over and pulled the bed covers up over them both. Spock gently tucked the covers around Jim before laying down himself.

" Mmm?" Mumbled Jim with his eyes now fully shut. Jim turned his head to the side where he dimly felt Spock's presence.

" Sleep my T'hy'la, I am with you." Said Spock as he reached up and buried his long fingers into the thick, dark blond hair at the back of Jim's head. He moved his fingertips in a slow, circular motion into his barely conscious mate's scalp. This motion served to gently tug Jim's mind and body further towards the temporary abyss of sleep.

Before he surrendered his consciousness, Jim spoke one last time.

" Love you Spock." He sighed before he left himself drift away from consciousness.

As he gazed upon his now sleeping mate, Spock allowed himself a minuscule smile and inched his way closer to Jim before he spoke.

" I love you too Jim." He whispered before he settled into the pillow beneath his head. With another sigh, Spock himself was falling fast asleep, with his T'hy'la held safe, and above all else, alive in his arms.

_One week later... _

" Are you sure you wish to do this Jim, it is not truly necessary." Said Spock as he walked along side his now almost fully recovered bond mate.

" Yeah Spock, I'm sure. Besides, if I tell them now, they won't be as angry with me. The more time passes without them knowing, the more thoroughly my goose will be cooked by my command crew." Replied Jim as he walked along the corridor towards the main conference room that was attached to the ship's bridge.

Spock gave a slight quirk of his brow and contemplated Jim's words for a moment before he spoke.

" I was not away that you owned that particular Terran bird, but rest assured, if it is of such great value to you, I will prevent the rest of the command crew from preparing it into a meal." Said Spock, sounding dead-serious.

It had Jim stopping in his tracks just a few feet from the conference room door, and turning to look at his First Officer. The two stared at each other for several long moments, Jim doing his best to keep from smiling, and failing spectacularly as a wide, happy grin spread across his face and he let out a deep laugh. Spock for his part remained blank-face, though he raised his eyebrow yet again as he eyed his bond-mate's mirth.

" Have I said something that you find humorous Jim?" Asked Spock with his hand clasped loosely behind his back.

Jim quickly stopped laughing, but continued to smile toothily as he answered Spock.

" No Spock, well actually yes, but I'll explain it to you later." Said Jim before he turned back around to face the conference room door and continued.

" Right now though, let go make our big revelation to them." Said Jim, quickly growing serious, and wondering just how his crew was going to react to finding out that he was married to his First Officer and had been for almost six months now.

Jim felt a small, pleasant jolt go through his left hand. He looked down to see pale fingers lightly woven with his own. Jim looked up to meet Spock's ever calm gaze.

" It will be alright Jim." Reassured Spock before giving Jim's fingers a light squeeze and then letting go.

Jim gave a wordless nod, still feeling the warm buzz from Spock's hand before he stepped forward towards the conference room door.

The pale gray door slid open with a soft hiss to reveal the main conference room. Sitting along the sides of the long trapezoid shaped table, were members of the command crew. Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Lt. Nyota Uhura, Lt. Hikaru Sulu, Ensign Pavel Chekov, and finally, Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery Scott.

" Good morning everyone." Said Jim with a warm smile as he took his seat in the chair at the head of the conference table. Though he tried his best to hide it, everyone around Jim notice the fleeting wince that crossed his face as he lowered himself down into the seat.

" You alright Jim?" Asked Bones, ever the friend and physician.

" Yeah Bones, I'm just about healed up from what happened almost two weeks ago. It's just that one small tender area I showed you." Reassured Jim as he settled into the also caught the small flash of guilt that flitted across Sulu's face, the helmsman still felt somewhat responsible for what happened back during the away mission. Jim sent Sulu a knowing look and gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Sulu for his part, nodded wordlessly and sent the captain a small, sad smile in turn.

He looked up to see Spock take his own seat in the empty chair immediately to his right. He offered Spock small smile before growing serious and tackling the issue at hand.

" Now, you all must be wondering what this meeting is about. Rest assured, that it doesn't pertain to the ship, the Enterprise is absolutely fine. This meeting is to discuss a more private issue." Said Jim, feeling his heart start to pound as the time to reveal the truth about his true relationship with Spock, approached fast.

Jim watched as curiosity instantly filled the faces of Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu while Dr. McCoy's face held a knowing look.

" What's the issue, sir?" Asked Uhura, who was beginning to feel worried that something else was wrong with Jim, like his injuries were causing him further problems.

Jim felt himself freeze for a moment, a part of him wanting to just high-tail it out of there and keep the charade in tact, but then Jim felt this surge of warmth fill his mind. Without thinking, Jim's eyes instantly went to Spock. He smiled at Spock and gave a small nod before he turned back around to face his anxiously waiting crew.

Taking in a deep, steadying breath, Jim spoke.

" I was gonna go into a long explanation, but I think I'll be blunt instead." Began Jim, pausing a moment before he got to the main event.

"Me and Commander Spock have been legally married for nearly six months now."

The conference room went completely silent, as though its occupants as ceased in respiratory functions.

Jim squirmed under the shocked eyes of Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty as the four of them gawked at him. Bones simply sat there with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. Spock was blank-faced as usual, though his brow was slightly quirked as he gazed at his bond-mate.

Uhura was the first to regain her voice as she shifted her gaze to Spock.

" S-Spock, is this true?" She asked.

Spock turned and met Uhura's imploring gaze and spoke.

" Yes Lieutenant, the Captain and I are a legally wedded couple." Said Spock before he turned back around to face Jim and wordlessly held up his hand with his index and middle fingers extended.

Jim smiled and reciprocated the gestured, holding up his own hand and pressing the tips of his own index and middle fingers to Spock's.

It was the small moment of quiet before the pandemonium erupted as Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov all began to speak at once.

Jim for his part, looked serenely from his flabbergasted crew members to his ever calm and collected mate and spoke.

" Well Spock, we best start explaining things." He sighed, with his fingers still sharing a Vulcan kiss with his mate.

" Indeed." Agreed Spock as he watched the members of the command crew with mild curiosity.

Bones rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

**OMG! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but my entire house had to go through a full electrical system upgrade for my break in January, and by the time everything was back on line, College had started and I got smacked sideways with how much work I had on my plate. I really, really hope y'all aren't too pissed off at me, and I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! Now i don't know when the next one will be posted because I have mid-terms coming up. **

**GOD HELP ME!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

Chapter 10: Of Misty-Eyed Family Members and an Exasperated All-Powerful Being

.

" So Cap'n, can we get the story o' jus' how you and Commander Spock here ended up in holy matrimony?" Asked Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery Scott.

Jim watched as the faces of Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu all took on similar expressions of curiosity now that they had all significantly calmed down from the initial shock of finding out about the true nature of Jim and Spock's relationship. Jim switched his gaze from the expectant faces of his command crew, to the ever calm and collected face of his husband. The mental bond that linked their minds hummed softly as Jim and Spock shared a quick mental conversation with each other.

_" Well, it looks like it's time to tell the full tale Spock"_ Said Jim through the link.

" _Indeed it is. However T'hy'la, let us explain how we came to be united without going into any explicit detail." _Replied Spock.

" _So I can't tell them how utterly fantastic and almost God-like your stamina and prowess in bed is? C'mon Spock, you'd become legendary." _Said Jim.

From the way the bond seemed to almost radiate a pleasant warmth through Spock's mind, the Vulcan knew that his bond mate was merely teasing him, and the rest assured, what was private between them would stay just that. Private. Not wanting to keep the crew waiting any longer, Jim and Spock both turned to face Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu. Taking reassurance from their shared bond, the couple began to tell these four trusted individuals just how the both of them ended up married. Since he already knew the story himself, Bones simply sat back and waited to see how his fellow crew members would react once the tale was finished.

**Approximate thirty minutes later...**

The conference room was virtually silent save for the low hum of the _Enterprise _as she cruised along through space. Jim resisted the urge to squirm a little as Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov all gawked at him like he had sprouted a second head and a prehensile tail. Bones simply sat back and smirked a little at the sheer awkwardness of the situation his best friend found himself in. Spock was as stoic and blank faced as ever. He hadn't once lost control throughout the tale of how his marriage to his Captain came to be.

When the silence continued for several moments longer, Jim finally had enough.

" Guys, snap out of it." He ordered lightly.

This seemed to jolt everyone out of their collective stupor. It was Bones who spoke first.

" Let this be a lesson to the rest of you the next time any of you beam down to an unexplored planet." He said, sending the crew a look that told them he was being absolutely serious about the warning he had just uttered.

Jim allowed himself a soft chuckle because Bones sounded, for all intents and purposes, like a father sternly lecturing his unruly children. Bones instantly rounded on Jim and leveled a withering glare at the young Captain as he spoke.

" You, James T. Kirk, better be countin' your blessings. That freaky red plant pollen nearly killed ya. Your husband here nearly killed ya while under that red pollen's influence. That simple plant dust could have killed ya both, and then where would this ship be without a captain and and a first officer?" Growled Bones.

Jim sent his best friend a sad smile. He saw past the anger and knew that learning just how close he and Spock had come to death had terrified the good doctor. Jim reached out and firmly gripped Bones by the shoulder, giving it a firm, almost painful squeeze before he spoke.

" Bones, Spock and I know full well how close a call it was." Said Jim softly, his eyes momentarily going to Spock before he looked around the conference table and continued.

" Besides, I am truly counting my bonding to Spock as a blessing. If I hadn't been tied to Spock, I probably wouldn't have made it through what happened two weeks ago." Said Jim.

" What do you mean Captain?" Asked Uhura, instantly curious as to what role the marriage bond between Jim and Spock played in Jim's survival after he had been viciously mauled by that alien beast.

Jim smiled at his Communications officer and answered her inquiry.

" You all know that I was pretty messed up after that away mission two weeks ago." Began Jim, pausing as memories of terror and agony flashed through his mind. Jim quickly battled away the nightmarish images of the beast that had nearly ended his life. He felt a low hum in the back of his mind and felt warmed by the ever present bond he shared with Spock. Jim took a deep breath and continued his explanation.

" After we had all been beamed back onto the _Enterprise_, I felt like I was slowly being dragged away from everything, into darkness. I really was moments away from checking out." Said Jim softly, glancing at the haunted looks that filled the faces of his crew before he continued.

" I was fading fast, then out of nowhere the feeling of being pulled away just stopped. I felt this strange warmth surround. It just felt so familiar and safe. It gave be the strength to open my eyes for a few moments and come back to consciousness. First thing I saw was Spock standing over me while Bones was getting ready to operate on me. It was then that I realized, even with all the blood-loss, that it was the bond that kept me from slipping away. Through the bond our mind shares, my husband kept me tethered to life itself." Said Jim softly as he gazed at his bond-mate.

Spock met Jim's gaze with unwavering focus. In that one look they shared, Jim and Spock spoke volumes of something that didn't need any words to be said.

Jim and Spock finally broke their mutual gaze when they noticed how silent the room had become. When they both looked around the conference table, the couple saw just how powerful and deeply moving Jim's quiet words had been to the crew. Uhura was smiling brightly, even though her eyes were welled with tears. Chekov looked just about ready to burst into tears himself. Sulu, though not on the verge of tear swallowed thickly and gazed at Jim and Spock with a look of admiration. Scotty looked like he was fighting back laughter while his eyes were a little over-bright. And finally, not even Bones had been immune, as there was a a genuinely happy little smile graving his face while he blinked a little more than was normal. The silence continued for a few beats longer before Bones huffed softly and rolled his eyes as he spoke.

" Oh God, you've been turned into a complete and utter sap Jim." He said gruffly. This immediately caused chuckles all around , except from Spock, who simply quirked one of his slanted eyebrows.

" Well Cap'n, it looks like we'll all hafta ge' you an' Mr. Spock some long overdue weddin' gifts." Grinned Scotty.

" Mr. Scott, you are speaking of the Terran custom of giving gifts to a newly married couple, correct?"Inquired Spock.

" Yes sir, thas exactly it." Nodded Scotty. Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu all nodded as well while Bones grimaced a little because he had no clue what to get the happy couple.

" Guys, you don't have to go out of your way or anything." Said Jim, his eyes flushing the barest pink for a split second.

" Nonsense Cap'n, it's not everyday ya find out your Cap'n's married, to his First Officer no less. Presents are definitely en order." Smiled Scotty.

" It vould be no trouble at all Keptin." Said Chekov with a shy smile.

" We aren't going out of our way sir, this is your marriage we're taking about. It's a big deal." Added Sulu.

" It'll give us a chance to make up for not being there for the actual event." Said Uhura with a hint of disappointment crossing her lovely features.

Jim immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him at Uhura's words.

" Again, I am so sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner. It all just happened so fast. And the circumstances were a little bit embarrassing." Said Jim with a small chuckle.

At this, Bones snorted a little and spoke.

" Well that's a first, Jim Kirk actually embarrassed about something." He ribbed in good nature.

Jim rolled his eyes and then smiled brightly at Spock. Spock's dark eyes softened at his bond-mate for a few precious moments before they became stoic once more. Realizing that this meeting needed to be wrapped up, Jim turned his attention back to his command crew and spoke.

" Okay gentlemen and one lovely lady, we can discuss this interesting turn of events at a later time, but right now we've got a ship to run, so let's get back to work." Said Jim as he rose from his seat at the head of the table. Everyone else followed in his wake. As he rose to his feet, Spock spoke.

" Please be advised that the five of you have been told this very personal information with the expectation that you will all keep it to yourselves. No one else on the _Enterprise _is aware of the true nature of the relationship between the Captain and myself. Please endeavor to maintain the trust that Captain Kirk and I have both placed on all of you." Said Spock solemnly.

" Of course Commander. We won't tell another soul about this." Said Sulu.

" Vee vill not ewen discuss zis with each other unless it iz een absolute priwate sir." Vowed Chekov.

" And, we will all be discreet about our gifts. Isn't that right everyone?" Asked Uhura as she sent Bones, Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty this one meaningful look. Scotty's cheeks flushed slightly, but he nodded vigorously in agreement. Chekov and Sulu both smiled while Bones grumbled something unintelligible and nodded.

Jim felt a deep warmth surge through him, and knew that Spock felt it too through their bond. Jim grinned widely as he spoke.

" That's really good to know. Now, lets all go back to our jobs and pretend that I didn't just drop a huge bomb on all of you." Said Jim as he stepped away from the conference table and headed for the side door that led to the main bridge. The others all watched as Spock opened his mouth to say something when Jim smoothly cut him off as he pause halfway to the door.

" I was being figurative Spock, I'm not actually carrying any kind of explosive device on me, now come on." Said Jim over his shoulder with a smile at his husband before he disappeared through the door to the main bridge.

Spock stood with his hands clasped behind his back. His dark eyes lingered on the doorway his bond-mate had just walked though.

_" A most illogical being, my T'hy'la."_ Thought Spock to himself.

When the Vulcan turned his gaze away from the door, he found five sets of eyes staring at him. Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu were all smiling at him while Bones had what looked like a good-natured smirk gracing his lips. Spock met the warm gazes of his fellow crew members and quirked one of slanted eyebrows as he spoke.

" We have all heard the Captain, let up return to our duties." Said Spock before he gracefully turned on his heels and strode off towards the main bridge like his husband had done before him.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think those two were made for each other." Said Uhura as she watched Spock leave.

" I'm just surprised the God-damned apocalypse didn't start when those two said 'I do'." Grumbled Bones.

This caused the others to laugh out-loud because of just how accurate Bones's statement was.

It had seemed so far-fetched for Jim and Spock to even remotely become friends because of their rocky history with one another before the Narada incident. Now here they were, having somehow managed to be married nearly half a year without anyone else knowing. It really was perplexing.

However, the time for further analysis of this once unheard of situation would have to wait. Saying their farewells, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov all made their way to the main bridge to resume there duties. Scotty headed off back down to engineering, and Bones was off to Sickbay.

They were all of them, still in utter shock about what had transpired this morning, and they were also contemplating just what kind of wedding presents they woudl give to Jim and Spock.

_Meanwhile, thousands of light years away..._

A low hum escaped the massive being made of swirling red energy as it glided through space. The low hum was the sound of quiet exasperation. Unbeknownst to the personnel of the _Enterprise__, _the red being was keeping tabs on the Federation's flag ship. From a distance, the being had sensed the distress of Jim's latest brush with death, and the relief of his subsequent survival and recover. As it floated through space, so very far behind the star ship, the being thought to itself about the mortal man who was the very reason why it was distantly following the _Enterprise_.

_" You had better be more careful from now on mortal man, otherwise you'll be dead before we even get to meet. Then how am I going to give to the gift you wished for?" _Thought the being as it continued traveling patiently through space.

The time for this being's special meeting with the mortal known as James T. Kirk would arrive soon, very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 11: The Anniversary and the Fateful Encounter ( finally)****  
**

.

A soft chuckle escaped past Jim Kirk's lips as he read what was on the screen of the data PADD in his hands. The young captain of the _USS Enterprise _was comfortably reclined on a sofa by one of the arched windows in his quarters. Outside the window, the stars lazily passed by as a million points of light against the blackness of space. Though it was eternally black in space, it was the early morning hours on board the _USS Enterprise_. What had caused Jim's quiet merriment was the electronic book he was currently reading.

The title of the book was _The Complete Idiot's Guide to a Successful Inter-Species Marriage. _

It had been Dr. McCoy's wedding present to Jim. To this very moment, Jim found the book to be as utterly hilarious and surprisingly insightful as the first time he had read through it. Bones had also presented Spock with some choice reading. The title of this book was _Everything You Need to Know About Human Males. _Spock had instantly grasped the usefulness of the text, but it was only after Jim had later explained, that the Vulcan acknowledged the humorous implications of the gifts, in his signature, logical way of course.

Wedding presents from the rest of the command crew were placed throughout the rest of the Captain's quarters. By Jim's computer there was a stack of xenolinguistics programs that contained nearly all of the Vulcan dialects that could be found. Uhura had prepared them herself and promised to teach her Captain whenever they had the spare time. Jim had been most pleased with Uhura's gift because he could now tease Spock in the Vulcan's native tongue. Jim could also tell Spock some things that were far less teasing and more suggestive in nature in Vulcan as well. To Spock, Uhura had presented him with a brand new Vulcan lyre. Though he had maintained his composure, Spock's dark eyes had held a deep warmth as he thanked the Communications Officer for her thoughtful gifts.

On the far wall adjacent to the window Jim was currently sitting were three evenly spaced shelves that jutted out from the metallic gray wall. The shelves contained memorabilia like a few pictures from Jim's time at the Academy, and a few souvenirs from some of the other worlds the Enterprise had visited throughout her travels. Among these items was a simple glass case that contained an exquisite Japanese short sword. Lt. Sulu had present this sword to Jim, and gifted an identical one to Spock. They were absolutely beautiful and symbolic of Jim and Spock's union as two strong men. Sulu had also agreed to give them both sword sparring lessons if they were interested. Jim had happily agreed while Spock had simply quirked one slanted eyebrow and nodded.

On the coffee table in the center of the living room area was Ensign Chekov's wedding gift. It was an old-fashioned chess set. The board was made from black and white marble, the pieces were hand-carved with small, delicate glass accents. It was an absolutely stunning game set. Both Jim and Spock had thanked the young ensign, who in-turn blushed so furiously to the point where Bones had nearly dragged him off towards Sickbay because the doctor thought he needed medical attention.

And finally, there was Lt. Cmdr. Scott's wedding presents. The Chief Engineer's first gift had been two bottles of his best engine-made moonshine. Jim kept these bottles hidden away in one of the small cupboards inside his personal office. Scotty's other gift had been far more thoughtful and personal. Jim put down the book in his hands and reached inside his shirt to pull out the simple, rectangular shaped pendent he wore on a thing-braided chain around his neck. Jim stared at the pendant with a smile on his face as he held it gently between his fingers. The with his smile widening, Jim sought out the tiny, oval-shaped button at the very end of the pendant and pressed it with the pad of his thumb.

The pendant instantly came to life, giving off a soft light as it projected a holographic image for Jim to see. Scotty being the astute and inventive engineer that he was, had fashioned a holoprojector that looked for all intents and purposes like a simple, ordinary piece of jewelry. The image that was pendant was now projecting was the countenance of a certain half-Vulcan who held great precedence over Jim's heart. When Scotty had presented Jim and Spock with these gifts, they had first assumed that they were simple pendants. Then Scotty had given them a cheeky grin and revealed the hidden capabilities of the wedding gifts he had crafted for his two commanding officers.

While Jim had been naturally delighted and exuberant about Scotty's gift, Spock had kept himself composed for the most part, but his stoicism dissipated slightly when he had thanked the Engineer.

Scotty had flushed with pleasure when Jim had declared that the pendants would serve as his and Spock's secret wedding bands. Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov had all been quite enthusiastic in their agreement with Jim, while Bones had rolled his eyes, bit back a smile, and called Jim a complete and utter sap yet again.

Jim was so engrossed in staring at the holographic image of his beloved bondmate, that he was completely caught off guard when he felt a sudden, nearly overwhelming surge of warm emotions flood his mind. Jim gasped softly and then let out a breathless laugh as the warmth seemed to fill his entire body. Jim sighed deeply and sent reciprocating feelings of love and quiet joy through the bond.

A few moments later, Jim turned and grinned when Spock walked into the living room, with his usual grace and poise, clad in simple sleeping attire much like Jim himself was wearing. Spock stood tall and stoic in his usual manner, wearing a simple black sleeping robe, and around his neck hung a pendant identical to the one Jim had on It was Spock eyes that gave away that he was most pleased by both the sight of his beloved T'hy'la and the affection Jim had sent him through their marriage bond.

" Hey Spock." Smiled Jim as he rose from the couch he was sitting on and made his way over to his husband.

" Good Morning Jim." Replied Spock, before he continued.

" Jim, it is very early in the hour, I expected that you would still be sleeping, yet you have arisen approximately thirty-four minutes earlier than I myself usually rise. I must ask, is anything wrong that cause you to awaken so early in the day?" Asked Spock.

Jim's smile widened at his Vulcan bondmate.

In addition to all of the wonderful gifts from the command crew, Spock himself had presented Jim with a gift of his own. In the days leading up to the small, belated celebration of his and Jim's marriage, Spock had quietly moved out of his original quarters and moved into the quarters that were right next to Jim's. The two living quarters were connected by a shared bathroom, which was absolutely perfect for the couple. Now Jim and Spock could quietly enter each others separate quarters without alerting anyone that they were doing so.

Spock had been quite pleased when he had surprised Jim by seemingly materializing out of no where into the Captain's quarters. When he had shown his bondmate how he had used the joined bathroom as his means of entrance, and his brand new living arrangements, Jim had been absolutely ecstatic. Naturally Jim had then suggested that they honored the time-old tradition of christening the room. Spock had not needed to use much of his skills of deduction to understand what Jim's intentions had been that night. Needless to say, Spock had been in agreement with his mate's line of reasoning. And so, for the months since then, Jim's wish to be closer to his secret spouse had been fulfilled beyond his own expectations. They were always careful not to let on that they were quietly living together behind closed doors. Spock had explained his move as a simple, logical step in his duties as First Officer to the Captain. He would now be close by should the Captain ever have need of assistance.

Now Jim and Spock were facing each other in the living room area of _their_ quarters with Spock awaiting an answer to his questions, and Jim still grinning at him. It was Jim who finally broke the stalemate. Jim stepped forward and closed what distance remained between him and Spock and spoke.

" Nothing is wrong Spock, everything is fine." Said Jim before he held up his hand with his index and middle finger extended in the familiar intimate gesture between them.

Spock nodded and raised his own hand, pressing his finger tips to Jim's, completing Ozh'esta. The rush of warmth that engulfed the pair once their hands touched was just as powerful as the first time they had ever shared the gesture. But Jim didn't want to just feel the warmth of Ozh'esta, he wanted more and acted accordingly. Jim leaned in and sealed his mouth to Spock's in a deep, human kiss. Jim let a small noise of pleasure escape him when he felt Spock respond to him in kind and wrap his free arm around him, pulling Jim flush against him, all without breaking Ozh'esta.

It was several long moments before they finally drew apart, but they remained only inches apart as Jim spoke.

" I wanted to greet you in the morning for once, since you're always awake way before I am. I wanted to be the first person you saw today, since you always do that for me." Said Jim softly as he gazed at the light green flush that graced his bondmate's face before he continued.

" Did this please you?" He asked with a warm smile.

" Yes T'hy'la, your actions did please me, but your absence from our bed when I awoke was not so pleasing." Said Spock with equal softness as he pulled Jim impossibly closer, still without breaking the Vulcan kiss they were pressed his forehead to the side of Spock's neck as he spoke.

" M'sorry about that, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Assured Jim.

Spock nodded and lightly pressed his own pale cheek into Jim's soft blond hair as he spoke.

" All is forgiven for I have deduced your reasons for arising earlier that I on this particular morning." Said Spock, his deep voice sounding more like a pour as he spoke.

Jim felt a small thrill go up his spine and spread throughout the rest of his being at hearing Spock talk in that particular tone. The human drew back a little so that he could look Spock in the eye as he grinned widely and spoke.

" So tell me Mr. Spock, what is your deduction?" He asked.

" Your reason for rising so early is that this morning marks that you and I have been been bonded mates for one full Earth year. As is the Terran custom, I wish you a happy first anniversary Ashayam." Said Spock.

The Vulcan watched as Jim's already grinning face seemed to brighten up even further as he let out happy chuckle and spoke.

" Happy anniversary to you too, sa-telsu(husband)." Said Jim, putting Uhura's gift of language lessons to good use before he continued.

"A part of me still can't believe that we've actually lasted long enough to see this moment." Said Jim.

" Why do you feel this disbelief that you speak of?" Asked Spock, who looked the slightest bit perplexed by this.

Jim's grinned softened and he ducked his head for a moment before looking back up at Spock and answering him.

" It's nothing really, it's just that, I've never really had many stable relationships in my life, nothing's ever lasted other than my friendship with Bones. Now here I am, married to you for a full three hundred and sixty-five days. It just feels a little surreal to me because I never thought I'd ever be good enough to be someone's husband, let alone being any good at it." Said Jim with a smile, but through the bond, Spock could feel the sadness that had formed in Jim's heart.

Spock reluctantly broke ozh'esta so that he could firmly cup Jim's cheek as he spoke.

" Jim, you have been an exemplary spouse to me. It is my honor and privilege to be your bondmate. With this being said, I will not tolerate anyone saying that you have been anything less, including you yourself." Said Spock with finality ringing loud and clear in his tone.

Spock's words felt like a photon torpedo right to Jim's heart as he felt a large lump for in his throat, and his eye start to burn a little. Words truly could not describe how Jim felt at hearing Spock's complements towards him. But there was one thing Jim knew for sure, that at this very moment, he felt complete as a person for the first time in his whole life. It was an awesome feeling to have.

Jim quickly battled down his emotions and spoke.

" Thanks for saying that." Was all Jim could say at the moment as he sent Spock a slightly watery smile.

" You are welcome T'hy'la, but it is I who should be thanking you." Replied Spock.

" How about we share the thanks fifty-fifty?" Suggested Jim with a small chuckle.

" That would be acceptable." Nodded Spock before he pulled his bondmate into a tight, but gentle embrace, one that Jim returned whole-heartily.

It was several long moment later that they reluctantly broke the embrace. Jim suggested that they have an early breakfast, followed by a nice game of chess or whatever they wanted to do to kill the few hours that still remained before their duty shifts were to start. The couple enjoyed a quiet and simple breakfast together, but once the meal was done, Spock decided to show Jim what kind of activities he wished to partake in with his mate. As he all but carried a laughing Jim back to their bedroom, it was quite clear that a game of chess was the furthest activity the Vulcan wished to enjoy with his mate.

_Several hours later..._

Jim and Spock were now on the main bridge, each at their respective positions. Jim was sitting in the Captain's chair that was situated in the center of the main bridge while Spock was sitting at his console just a few feet away behind the Captain's chair. Everything was running in good order on the main bridge as the _Enterprise _cruised smoothly through space at warp factor two. The flag Ship of the Federation was currently carrying out a mission from Starfleet Command. They were on their way to a planet planet in the Dulristo system called Amerisin. Their task was to drop off some supplies to the colonists who inhabited the planet and to see how they were doing in developing their community.

From where he sat in the command chair, Jim allowed himself a small smile, which he obscured with his fingers to avoid drawing attention to himself. The reason for Jim's smile was the warm, tingling buzz of contentment he was feeling through the bond he shared with Spock. And though he was for all intents and purposes like he was simply working away at his station, Spock was experiencing the same euphoric sensation in his own mind.

Jim was pulled out of his happy thoughts of his husband when Ensign Chekov called for his attention.

" Keptin, sensors eendicate zat zhere iz a large energy mass heading straight for us sir." Said the young helmsmen.

" The anomaly is at three-hundred meters away and closing, at its current speed, estimated arrival to our position is ten minutes sir." Said Lt. Sulu.

Jim nodded and went into action.

" Shields up, yellow alert." He ordered.

The bridge was instantly engulfed in yellow light and the corresponding warning sirens were blaring.

" Let's see what we're dealing with." Said Jim, now in full Captain mode.

" Captain, long range scanners indicate that this anomaly does no register any of the recognized energy signatures. It is unlike anything we have ever encounters." Said the First Officer.

Jim nodded and frown.

" Just what are we dealing with here?" He asked out loud.

" Captain, we've got a visual on this thing." Said Lt. Sulu.

" Put it on screen and magnify Mr. Sulu." Ordered Jim.

" Aye sir." Nodded Sulue before he pressed the necessary buttons.

All eyes went to the main view screen as the first image of the anomaly made itself known.

" What the hell is that thing?" Asked Jim.

" Still unknown Captain." Replied Spock.

On the main view screen was the magnified image of a swirling, spherical mass of what appeared to be deep crimson smoke. It was unlike any kind of life-form the Enterprise had ever crossed paths with. It was massive, nearly big enough to dwarf the start ship, and it was oddly beautiful in the way it swirled, and the deep red color of it. But now was not the time to admire the beauty of this strange being, it was headed right for the _Enterprise_ and closing in fast.

" Evasive maneuvers now!" Ordered Jim.

" Aye sir." Came the twin responses from Chekov and Sulu as they steered the ship off to the side. The _Enterprise _made a smooth right turn and began heading away from the entity.

" Captain, I must inform you that there is an opportunity to study this new entity." Said Spock.

" I am aware of that, but right now we have to figure out if this thing is dangerous or not." Relied Jim. Spock nodded.

" Captain, the entity has changed course, it's following us sir." Said Sulu.

Jim was about to issue an order to go to warp drive when the _Enterprise _just stopped moving. It wasn't even a grinding halt, but the ship was now motionless in space.

" Status report now!" Ordered Jim urgently.

" Captain, I have no other way to describe our status other than we've just stopped mid-air sir. We aren't even drifting, we are completely stationary. I've never seen anything like it." Said Sulu.

" Captain, I am picking up an unknown frequency on all channels." Alerted Uhura.

" Can you put it on speaker for us Lieutenant?" Asked Jim.

" Of course sir." Said Uhura before she pressed a few buttons on her console.

A few seconds later the bridge was filled with a strange noise that sounded like several voices all humming the same tune at the exacts same tine.

" Fascinating." Said Spock as the noise filled his Vulcan ears.

The frequency sounded like a haunting melody that seemed to have an almost hypnotic effect. Then out of nowhere, the main view screen was filled with crimson red and the swirling mass of smoke materialized maybe ten meters away from the ship. The frequency grew a little bit faster in tempo as the main bridge stood still and gazed at the entity.

" Red alert. Ready phazers. Let's not take any chances here." Ordered Jim.

" Phazers armed and ready sir."

A small beep from one of his arm rests had Jim pressing the button for the intercom, allowing Scotty's disembodied voice to rig out.

" Wot's goin' on up there Cap'n? We jus came to a full stop outta no where." Asked the Chief Engineer.

" We've just encountered an unknown entity, and it appears to have some how made the ship come to a halt. Stand by Mr. Scott." Explained Jim.

" Aye Cap'n, we'll be standin by." Said Scotty before the com-link was closed.

The tension was quite palpable now as the Enterprise was face to face with this unknown being. Then Chekov spoke.

" Keptin look, ze enteety iz chagning it's shape." Said the Ensign as he pointed to the main screen.

Everyone on the main bridge watched as the sphere of crimson smoke seemed to disintegrate a little bit, before smoothly morphing into a more solid and different shape entirely.

" What is it doing?" Said Jim out loud as they all watched the sphere of red smoke turn into a bird like shape with massive crimson wings.

It was actually quite a magnificent sight to behold, like a fiery red phoenix out of Terran legend. Just as the entity turned into this smokey red phoenix, the humming sound that had been filling the bridge suddenly ceased. For several long seconds, there was a eerie, absolute silence. No one moved, no one breathed, and all eyes were focused on the entity.

Then the phoenix-like entity reared back its massive head and let loose a trumpet that seemed like something out of the kingdom of Heaven itself. It was a sound of triumph and joy, of freedom, and eternity.

The phoenix-entity's cry resonated through every single person who was on the main bridge, but it seemed to resonate through Jim most of all. A sharp gasp had everyone's eyes going to Jim, and they were all stunned by what they saw.

" Jim!" Said Spock loudly as he all but shot up from his seat.

Before him, his captain and secret bondmate was actually _levitating_ out of the Captain's chair. Spock was just about to run to Jim's side and maybe try to pull him back down and out of whatever was lifting him up when the doors to the main bridge opened and a very agitated Dr. McCoy stormed in.

" Will someone tell me just-" Began the Doctor, until his eyes locked on to his currently floating in mid-air best friend.

" What the Hell is going on?" He finished, looking absolutely flabbergasted by what his eyes were seeing.

Spock and Bones immediately rushed towards Jim. They were just about to reach him when both men were suddenly bounding backwards like they had just hit some invisible wall. It effectively barred them from reaching Jim. Thankfully, Spock manages to remain on his feet while Bones was kept from crashing to the floor by a fast acting Lt. Sulu.

Jim for the most part was putting on a valiant, if futile struggle against whatever was holding him, but it did not do him any good. He remained suspended in the air.

" Spock, Bones, somebody help me get down!" Yelled Jim, sounding more agitated than afraid as he continued to flail about in mid-air.

" We're tryin' to Jim!" Yelled Bones.

Jim was about to renew his efforts to try and get free when out of no where this hot sensation seemed to torpedo him right between the eyes. Jim let out another loud gasp before he fell completely silent and his flailing limbs suddenly went still. If this wasn't alarming enough, Spock let out a startled noise of his own as his hand went to his temple.

" Spock, what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Bones as he immediately rushed to the Vulcan's side.

In a hushed tone, Spock answered the doctor.

" Doctor, the bond that connects my mind to Jim's has somehow been blocked. I believe that the entity wants Jim to itself, and is blocking me from trying to making any mental communication or assessment of him." Said Spock, looking almost clearly distressed as his eyes were focused solely on his floating bondmate.

Everyone on the bridge watched as a glowing red circle appeared at the center of Jim's forehead, and his usually vibrant blue eyes suddenly glowed a pure white. For the crew on the main bridge, it was absolutely terrifying because they were all feeling helpless to free their captain from this unknown force. Then the phoenix-entity reared it's head back and trumpeted once more. After a few seconds, something completely unexpected came through the speakers.

_" Do not be afraid, for I am not here to injure this remarkable man you all hold so dear. I am here to bestow upon him, that which he rightfully deserves."_ Came the cryptic message from what sounded life a thousand voices in perfect harmony.

But before anyone could say anything, Ensign Chekov looked back at the phoenix entity and shouted.

" LOOK!" Yelled the young man as he pointed to the main screen.

All eyes went to the screen in time to see that a pair of glowing, golden yellow eyes had now formed on the phoenix entity's head. They all watched as the entity spread its gargantuan wings and craned its long neck as far as it could go. A glowing ball of wispy white energy slowly formed over the massive bird's head. Then with another blaring trumpet, the ball of energy came hurtling right for the main bridge of the _Enterprise_.

Sulu and Chekov both rushed back to the helm to raise the ship's shields to maximum, but it was for naught as the energy projectile seemed to go right through the shields and the metal alloys that made of up ship's hull. Before anyone knew what was going on, the ball of energy came right through the main view screen and was headed right for an incapacitated Jim.

" JIM!" Yelled Spock.

" NO JIM!" Yelled Bones.

" KEPTIN!" Cried Chekov.

" OH MY GOD!" Yelled Sulu.

" NO, CAPTAIN!" Screamed Uhura.

They all screamed, but they could do no more than watch as the projectile impacted with Jim's chest. The moment the projectile touched the human, the entire bridge was literally engulfed in an explosion of pure, bright light.

As everyone but Jim all ducked and shielded their eyes against the extremely bright light, the thousand, harmonious voices rang out once more.

_" It is done... at last." _

After that, all that anyone on the bridge knew was the white light. _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 12: ****Of Relieved Vulcan Husbands and Quiet Reassurances Once off Duty  
**

.

The blinding white light that engulfed the main bridge of the _Enterprise _seemed to go on for eternity. In actuality it had only been a few seconds since the white light had erupted and engulfed everything. But for those on the main bridge, it felt like an unending nightmare. Through the white light, came the sounds of panic and chaos. The ship's alarm sirens were still blaring in red alert, while people were yelling and crying out in fear and confusion. From where he kneel by the ship's helm with his eyes firmly shut and his hands protectively covering his head, Spock was all but screaming through the bond, desperately searching for any mental sign of his bondmate so that he could establish contact. Spock knew that Jim was somewhere in front of him at the center of the main bridge. It had been Jim who had been at the very epicenter of the white energy blast.

Spock could not control the icy terror that coursed through his veins despite his best efforts. He wanted nothing more than to rush forward and blindly seek out Jim if he had to, but the light energy was just to strong for even the Vulcan to over come. Everyone on the main bridge was more or less rendered immobile.

Then in the blink of an eye, the blinding white light completely vanished. Once he realized that the light was gone, Spock instantly rose to his feet. Spock was just about to call out for Jim once more through the bond when a massive flood of emotions not his own suddenly hit him with full, unrelenting force. Overwhelming fear, confusion, disbelief, and the sense of being utterly and totally at a loss hit Spock like a full on tsunami. But beneath all of these emotions was a familiar essence that had Spock actually feeling slightly light headed with relief. These were Jim's feelings, and they were now coming through the bond loud and clear.

Spock didn't bother to take a look around the rest of the bridge and assess the situation. The Vulcan's eyes, though still adjusting to the now normal light levels, zeroed in on the center of the main bridge; where a single, gold clad figure stood whilst everyone else still knelt close to the floor.

" Jim!" Called Spock as he bolted forward towards his bondmate.

Spock distantly heard others like Bones and Uhura call out as well, but his sole focus was on getting to Jim's side. The Vulcan reached Jim and seized him by his upper arms. Spock pulled and utterly pliant Jim close so that they were facing each other. Once Spock got a good look at Jim, he was wordlessly relived to see that his bondmate didn't have a single mark or scratch on him, and that not even a single hair was out of place. But Spock could see that his t'hy'la was clearly in a state of deep shock, with all of the color virtually gone from his face. Jim's entire expression was one of wide-eyed shock, and through his hand where they were gripping Jim's upper arms, Spock himself could feel the almost violent tremors that were wracking Jim's whole body.

" Jim, can you hear me?" Asked Spock with urgency.

Jim just stared and him vacantly.

" Spock, we need to get him to Sickbay." Said Bones from where he had materialized next to Spock.

Spock barely acknowledged the doctor's presence, his sole focus on his still upright, but unresponsive bondmate.

" Answer me this instant Jim." Ordered Spock before he gave Jim a hefty shake to try and snap him out of the trance he was in.

It appeared to have the desired effect as the jarring movement had Jim finally blinking his haunted pale blue eyes. Jim blinked again and took in a deep, rattling breath before his eyes finally settled on Spock and spoke.

" S-Spock... Bones?" He asked breathlessly.

" Yes Jim, I am here." Said Spock.

" Yeah Kid, it's me." Said Bones before he continued.

" Are you alright? Tell me how you're feelin' right now." Ordered the agitated doctor as he eyed his best friend.

Jim blinked owlishly at Spock and Bones, seeming to ponder the questions that had been asked to him. Still blinking slowly, Jim finally answered after a few long moments.

" I feel... fine, good even. That thing didn't hurt me at all." Said Jim in wonder.

Bones was about to ask Jim something further when Lt. Sulu interrupted him.

" Sir, the entity is gone!" Cried Sulu.

Everyone turned their gazes to the main view screen, and were stunned to see that their was indeed, no massive, phoenix-like entity, just regular star-filled space. The phoenix-entity, in all of its massive girth, had completely disappeared in the mere seconds that they were incapacitated.

" That thing didn't hurt me, m'fine." Said Jim, looking between several members of his crew before settle on Spock.

" I'm okay Spock, but why do I feel so dizzy now?" He asked softly before his knees gave out from under him.

Thankfully, Spock had a firm grip on Jim and easily held his bondmate upright as Bones spoke.

" Alright that's it, we're going to Sickbay right now! C'mon Spock." Declared Bones before he walked off towards the exit doors. Spock nodded wordlessly and then began to half drag, half carry Jim with him off the main bridge. But just before he reached the doors were Bones was waiting, Spock turned and addressed the whole crew.

" Lt. Sulu, you have command of the main bridge, get everyone and everything in order. I want a full report ready and waiting once everything is operational." Ordered Spock sternly.

" Aye sir." Said Sulu, already back into duty-mode. The rest of the main bridge crew followed, as people started rushing about checking and re-checking the all of the ship's systems.

Spock nodded and then turned to follow Bones off the main bridge with his Captain and secret bondmate safely tucked in his arms.

The three men all reached Sickbay without much incident, save for a few confused and concerned stares from other crew members as they passed through the corridors of the ship.

Once they were in Sickbay, Bones directed Spock to one of the more private exam room. Spock quickly ducked into this place with Jim and shut the door in his wake. The Vulcan quickly deposited his sluggish bondmate onto the examination table and hovered over him. The Vulcan was silently pleased to see that a great deal of color had already made its way back into Jim's face so that he no longer looked so ghostly.

" Mmm." Groaned Jim as he threw an arm over his eyes and turned onto his side where he lay on the examination table.

" T'hy'la, are you in pain?" Asked Spock.

" No Spock, just a little dizzy, but it's actually clearing up. God, what the hell just happened?" Asked Jim.

" We came into contact with a very strange and unknown entity, and it established deeper contact with you. What do you remember Jim?" Asked Spock.

" I just remember that I was really hot all over, and that something seemed to just hit me right in the gut." Answered Jim.

" The life-form did fire a white energy projectile at the ship. It passed through the shield, and the ship itself and hit you directly while you were in mid-air." Explained Spock.

" I really don't remember much after that except that I came to and you were there with Bones, shaking me." Said Jim softly.

Not being able to stand it any longer, and knowing that they were in a private area, Spock all but lunged forward and yanked Jim up into a crushing embrace. Jim inhaled sharply as he felt the pressure on his ribs, but wrapped his arms around Spock and held on for dear life himself.

" I'm sorry I scared you." Said Jim softly against Spock's neck.

" T'hy'la please... Do not be so foolish as to apologize for something that was substantially beyond your control. I am just glad that you are for the most part, unharmed." Said Spock sternly against Jim's cheek.

" Okay, I won't. Just don't let go of me right now." Whispered Jim desperately as he tightened his hold around his husband, his lightly shaking hands in tights fists as they clutched at Spock's blue uniform shirt.

Spock said not a word and simple tightened his already painful hold around Jim, using the bond to send the human his feelings of overwhelming relief and love. This was the scene that Bones found himself walking into. The doctor immediately paused near the door and averted his gaze from the sight of the two mates comforting each other. He allowed they this private moment before he reluctantly cleared his through to announce his presence. Jim and Spock reluctantly drew away as Bones walked towards them.

" Jim, I'm gonna need to run some test on you to see if that thing did anything to you internally. You'll need to get out of your uniform and put these on." Said Bones as he held up a pair of medical scrubs.

Jim nodded mutely and took the offered garments from Bones.

" I'll leave you to get changed while I bring in the scanner." Said Bones before he took his leave.

Spock wanted to assist his husband, but chose to remain standing close by and letting Jim do it himself. Jim sent Spock a grateful look while he stood from the table and started taking of his uniform. When he was standing in his regulation black under shirt and boxer briefs, Jim quickly donned the light blue medical garments. Jim slowly climbed back onto the examination table, sitting over the edge. Once he was seated, Jim reached out and took Spock's hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze.

Bones came back into the room, rolling in a white scanning machine.

" Alright Jim, just lay flat and relax. Me and Spock are gonna be standing right here so don't worry." Said Bones and he fastened the latches on the scanner to one side of the exam table and then pulled the detachable, hood-like part of the scanner over Jim's body.

" Okay, I'm starting the scan, just breath through this Jim. Everything's gonna be alright." Reassured Bones before he pressed the button to initiate the first scan of Jim's entire body.

_About half an hour later..._

" I just don't get it, that thing hit you with full force and yet, the scan shows that there is nothing wrong with any of your body's systems. Everything is in good shape. It's like that blast served no purpose at all other that to terrify all of us." Said a very perplexed Bones as he looked over the results of the numerous scans he had conducted.

" I would like to keep you over night in Sickbay for observation, but judging from the way you're throwing on your uniform, I think it's clear where you want to go right now." Said Bones flatly as he watched Jim don his uniform.

" Bones, if the scan shows that there's nothing wrong with me, and I feel absolutely fine now, then I see no reason for me to stay here." Said Jim stubbornly, already back to his old self by this point.

" Jim, I find myself agreeing with Cr. McCoy. Perhaps it would be wise for you to remain here to ensure that you are indeed, unharmed by the entity." Said Spock.

Jim did paused for a moment to consider Bones and Spock's words, but then he shook his head and turned to them with slightly pleading eyes.

" Guys please, I just want everything to go back to normal. Staying in Sickbay isn't going to make me feel any good and you know it. We have a mission that needs to be completed, and besides, I'll probably just sneak outta here anyway when you're not looking Bones." Said Jim with a mischievous smile.

Bones rolled his eyes and found himself smiling a little himself, while Spock quirked one of his slanted eyebrows and stared at Jim with veiled warmth shining in his dark eyes.

" Let me go and do my job Bones, I have a ship to run after all." Said Jim with steely resolve.

" Oh, alright, go run your ship. But I'm tellin' you know Jim, you even get the smallest hint that your feel somethin' is off, you better damn well call me or come to Sickbay pronto, is that clear?" Said Bones sternly, pointing his ginger right at Jim's face before he turned to Spock.

" And you, you better keep a close eye on him while he'd working, alright?" Asked Bones.

" Of course, I shall keep a very diligent watch over Jim, and bring him to Sickbay myself should he start to feel anything out of the ordinary." Assured Spock.

" Oh, enough already, let's just get back to work Spock." Said a mildly exasperated Jim before he bid Bones farewell and walked out of the private exam room.

Spock gave Bone's a small nod before quickly following after Jim. Bones just stood there and shook his head before headed off to his office to write up the report of the days harrowing incident.

Once they were out of Sickbay, Jim and Spock walked side by side through corridors. Neither man said a word, but through the bond they made their feelings known to each other. Jim could feel Spock's renewed relief as they walked towards the main bridge. Spock in turn could feel Jim's feelings of reassurance that everything was alright now, and that he was alright after today's events.

Both men put on a professional front and they entered the main bridge, to the surprise and quiet delight of the crew. Jim and Spock were all but swarmed by crew members who wished to know the state of their captain. Jim received the attention in good stride and spent a great deal of time reassuring everyone that he was alright, that the entity didn't hurt him in anyway. Then with a smile, Jim was ordering everyone to get back to work. Within minutes the main bridge was back to functioning normally, with Jim relieving Sulu and taking his place in the command chair. Sulu gladly returned to the helm, where he and Chekov both sent Jim bright smiles before they turned and focused on piloting the ship on its steady course to the planet of Amerisi.

_Later that night..._

Spock let out a small sigh and he rode the turbo-lift up to the higher levels of the ship. He had just handed the ship over to the night-watch crew. Jim had gone off duty several hours earlier, and had disappeared through the turbo-lift to his quarters to finally rest. There had been no further incident and the mission to deliver supplied to the Amerisian colonist had gone smoothly. Now the Enterprise was headed for Star base 61 in order to refuel and go through some simple maintenance_._

The lift door slid open with a small hiss and Spock stepped out into the lustrous hallway. He walked quickly, making his way through the corridors till he reached the hallway were the Captain's Quarters were located. Spock was tight lipped as he walked past the door to his bondmate's official quarters and instead, came to stop at his own private quarters right next to the Captain's. Spock quickly punched in his security code and entered his quarters. But he did not remain in them for long, not a second passed after the main door closed behind him, that Spock was quickly making his way through his bedroom area to the bathroom door.

The second the door to the bathroom open, Spock was greeted by the sight of his lightly trembling bondmate. Jim stood on the other side of the large joined bathroom, dressed in his sleeping clothes, looking absolutely relieved to see Spock. Spock wasted no time and he all but charged at Jim and took his T'hy'la into his arms in a bruising embrace.

" Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."(I cherish thee) said Spock in Vulcan against Jim's hair.

" I know, God, I cherish thee too." Whispered Jim against Spock's throat.

Spock let out a small, shaky breath before he proceeded to all but maul Jim's neck and through with his lips and his teeth. Jim let out a small gasp, but welcomed the assault, tilting his head back to offer more of his neck and throat to his husband. Spock let out a low growl and immediately accepted the offering, his arms were like a vice around Jim. Jim gave no resistance as he felt Spock start to move then out of the bathroom and into Jim's bedroom. Jim felt himself stepping backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed. Jim found himself falling backwards onto the bed with Spock lightly falling on top of him. Jim let out a small moan at the heavy, familiar weight of his husband. Spock drew away from Jim's slowly bruising neck and sealed his mouth over Jim's in a searing kiss. Jim kissed Spock back with just as mush passion.

But when Spock's hands sought out the hem of Jim's shirt, the man broke the kiss and lightly gripped the Vulcan's wrist to halt his movement.

" No Spock, I don't want to do this, not tonight." Said Jim through a lightly quivering voice.

" What do you mean Ashayam, you do not wish to partake in intercourse?" Asked a slightly confused Spock.

" No, not the physical kind at least. I just wanna feel you right now, so please could we stay melded for the night. Sanoi (please)?" Asked Jim as he looked up at Spock with over bright blue eyes.

Instantly understanding what Jim wanted, Spock nodded and spoke.

" Of course Ashayam, I will do only as you wish." Said Spock before he nuzzled as Jim's throat.

" Shaya tonat. (Thank you)"Sighed Jim as he smiled widely and ran his hand up and down Spock's side.

" But I still want you without any garments." Rumbled Spock against Jim's ear.

" Go ahead Spock." Said Jim with a soft chuckle.

Then Jim was letting out a small gasp as the sound of fabric being forcefully ripped apart filled his ears. He looked down to see Spock's hands tearing his light t-shirt in half right down the middle. Before he could utter a single words, Jim found himself being flipped onto his front as Spock pulled the now ruined t-shirt away from his body and tossed aside. Jim looked over his shoulder and grinned widely as he watched Spock quickly divest himself of his own shirts. Jim let his eyes rack over his husbands lean and well built torso before Spock was on him again, his long-fingered hands now seeking out the pajama bottoms Jim was wearing. Within seconds, the pants were joining the ruins of Jim's t-shirt on the bedroom floor. A pair of regulation work boots, black sock, and regulation black slacks soon joined the pile of clothing on the floor.

Jim and Spock lay nude and with their limbs entwined. Jim smiled up at his bondmate, and watched as a tiny half-smile spread over the Vulcan's lips in return.

" Wani ra yana ro aisha. ( I love you)" Whispered Jim in Vulcan as he pressed his palm to Spock's side and felt his husband's heart beating strong beneath his hand.

" And I love you." Whispered Spock in return before he reached up and gently pressed his fingertips to the meld points on Jim's smiling face.

Jim in turn reached up and gently cupped Spock's cheek as the Vulcan spoke the familiar words.

" My mind to you mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." Said Spock as he initiated the mind meld his husband desired.

In an instant, Jim let out a soft gasp as he felt like he was sinking into deep warmth. Spock himself let out a small sigh as he vicariously felt Jim's own emotions through the hand his bondmate had on his face.

And so, for the remainder of that entire night, Jim and Spock were joined through the bond that connected their minds. They did not make physical love at all besides gentle caresses and deep kisses. They did not need to do anything further than that, for they were engulfed in each other's feelings of joy and love. They simply laid their together, both relieved that today's unexpected events had not led to a loss of life, and happy that they were still here, with each other. It was many hours later that the bondmates laid together, completely satiated.

" Happy anniversary Spock." Sighed Jim as sleep began to pull him away from consciousness.

" Indeed, happy anniversary Jim." Said Spock softly as he pulled the bedsheets up and covered them both. Once that was done, Spock gathered a sleepy Jim into his arms.

With a final sigh, Jim let his eyes fall shut and drifted away into a peaceful slumber. Once he felt Jim fall asleep next to him, Spock turned onto his side so that he lay facing his sleeping bondmate and found himself speaking.

" Do not ever leave me Jim." Whispered Spock as he ran his fingers through Jim's soft blond hair. Spock would later ponder the illogical nature of uttering these words to someone who was already asleep, but right now he just felt that he had to say them

Then with a final sigh, Spock pulled a pliant Jim to his chest and settled into a calming sleep himself.

Meanwhile, thousands of light years away...

A massive, swirling sphere of what looked like crimson red smoke glided lazily through space, all the while seeming to sigh in it's own contentment as it felt satisfaction in knowing that it had made the right choice by bestowing the gift that it had today, to the mortal known as James T. Kirk.

Now it was only a matter of time before this gift was realized.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 13: The ****Conception of Something Quite Precious, but Totally Out of Left Field!  
**

.

Jim let out a small huff as he splashed cool water onto his freshly shaved face. The Captain of the _Enterprise _was getting ready for another day of duty. Jim walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom, freshly showered and groomed. Spock was already on duty, having been scheduled to start the day a few hours earlier than the captain. Jim made his way over to the bed where he uniform was laid out, and proceeded to don all the articles of clothing. Within minutes, Jim was immaculately dressed and ready for duty. With a final glance at himself in one of the wall mirrors, Jim headed out of his quarters, eager to get to the main bridge to get to work, and also because his bondmate was there now.

However, as he walked through the illuminated corridors of the ship, Jim's mind was occupied by memories of crimson red smoke that morphed into massive red wings, a large bird's trumpet to the Heavens themselves, and a blinding white light. Jim was thinking about the strange phoenix-entity. It had been nearly a month since Jim and his crew had encountered the powerful and mysterious entity. That encounter had left everyone shaken, but Jim and Spock had been shaken even more so. The entity had sought out Jim directly, making physical contact and going so far as to hit the captain with a strange, white energy projectile. Though he had been left without a single scratch on him, Jim often wondered about just what exactly the entity did, and why it did it.

But for the most part, life had basically gone back to normal. However, if Jim were honest with himself, he did notice that his crew had become a bit more protective of him, especially Spock. Now, whenever the _Enterprise _encountered anything from planets to other ships, Jim would notice how everyone from Chekov all the way to Spock would subtly be on full alert, only relaxing once the meetings were over.

Jim smiled a little at the thought of Spock and the rest of the crew as he entered the turbo-lift, and headed down to the main bridge. In the day that had followed after the encounter with the phoenix-entity, Spock had been all but bolted to Jim's side, watching his bondmate's every move and being just a little overbearing in his protectiveness while under the guide of fulfilling his duties as First Officer. Jim tolerated Spock's overprotective streak for a slid two weeks before he finally had enough. He cornered Spock one night after they had gone off duty, and had a long and candid talk with his husband, telling him that he needed to ease up a bit and give space where it was needed. Once Jim had done his utmost to reassure Spock that he was absolutely fine, Spock had stopped being so smothering, but he was still constantly vigilant in regards to his mate, that would probably never change.

The door to the turbo-lift opened with a soft hiss, and Jim stepped out onto the main bridge. personnel were moving throughout the area, doing their jobs in helping run the star ship. At the center of the bridge, Spock sat proud and almost regal in the command chair. Smiling, Jim nodded to crew members and made his way to the center of the main bridge.

" Good morning Mr. Spock." Greeted Jim.

" Greeting Captain." Replied Spock as he smoothly rose from the command chair and stepped aside, his eyes never once leaving Jim's.

Spock stood with his arms clasped behind his back, the epitome of professionalism as he gave his captain the morning report of the happenings of the ship. Though they both seemed outwardly professional, through the bond that joined them, Spock and Jim wordlessly conveyed happy they were to finally be in each others company, even if it was strictly for duty. Once Spock was done giving Jim his report, the Vulcan took his leave and headed over to his station behind the captain's chair. Jim looked over his shoulder to give his bondmate a lingering look before he turned back around and focused his attention on the happenings of the main bridge. And so, several hours passed by with everything running perfected on board the _Enterprise _as she flew through space, on course to a planet called Yorobia. The Enterprise was charged with picking up a Federation science team from this planet and transporting them to nearby Starbase 32.

Once it was time for lunch, Jim took his leave of the main bridge. After a quick turbo-lift ride to the designated deck, Jim casually made his way to the mess hall. Once their, Jim grabbed a food tray and stood in line for one of the replicators. While he waited, Jim had a few casual conversations with some of the other crew members who were waiting in line. When he finally reached the replicator, Jim ordered a grilled chicken sandwich, a light Caesar salad, and glass of cranberry juice. When he had his food in hand, Jim headed off to find a seat near one of the mess hall windows.

No sooner had Jim taken his seat, he was joined by Scotty and Bones, who seemed to have materialized out of no where. Though it was unexpected, Jim was pleased to have the company of two good friends while he had lunch. They naturally discussed the happenings of the ship, from the main bridge, to Sickbay, all the way down to engineering. They also covertly discussed how things were between Jim and Spock. Jim kept very tight lipped about the specific details, but he let Bones and Scotty know that he couldn't be happier with his marriage.

All too soon, lunch was over. Jim took his leave of Bones and Scotty, making his way out of the mess hall. But as he walked through the corridors towards the nearest turbo-lift, Jim suddenly felt this searing hot sensation unfurl in the pit of his stomach. It was strong enough to make Jim stumble in his stride and brace his hand against the corridor wall for a long moment. Jim shook his head and took a deep, steadying breath before he stood up straight and continued walking towards the turbo-lift. Now as he walked, Jim felt a stirring of sensations and feelings in his body as he stepped into the turbo-lift and proceeded to the main bridge. He wondered if there had been something wrong with what he had eaten for lunch, but nothing seemed to taste off, so what was going on? Where was this coming from?

As soon as the lift's door slid away, Jim felt a nearly overwhelming wave of passionate desire rise up inside him when his eyes fell on Spock. Wondering just what was going on, and doing his utmost to keep as much of what he was currently feeling from being transferred through the bond to Spock, Jim made his way over to the command chair and retook his position on the main bridge. From where he was diligently working at his station, Spock pause in typing on the console before him when feelings of need and want not his own suddenly filled his mind through the bond. Though his expression was carefully neutral, the tips of Spock's pointed ears became tinted with a barely visible flush of pale green. Spock quickly resumed his work at the console, but he was now inwardly curious, and maybe even a minuscule bit flattered by the feelings he was receiving from his bondmate.

For the few hours that followed after he had returned to the main bridge, Jim sat in the command chair with desire for his Vulcan husband burning stronger and stronger though his entire being. It had Jim feeling mortified, embarrassed, and scared because his body was well on the verge of visibly displaying his passionate need. But a small part of Jim didn't really care, because all it wanted was the pointy-eared individual who was sitting just a few feet away from him. Jim felt like he was sitting in a sauna set at its highest setting, despite the fact that environmental controls were set to normal. In addition to feeling insanely hot in a completely air-conditioned space, Jim felt like his mouth was completely devoid of saliva, and his clothes were strangely itchy and fast becoming totally unbearable. With each minute that passed, Jim felt his desire for Spock slowly rising to maddening levels.

Jim was trying his hardest to remain calm and look natural, despite how he was feeling. He was literally forcing himself to focus of his duties of commanding a star ship and ignoring his desire for the husband he was madly in love with. Jim could feel Spock's dark eyes each time they stared with veiled curiosity at the back of his head, and he could also feel Spock's imploring of what was going on with him through their bond. Jim dared not to turn around and meet Spock's gaze, or answer him through the bond. Jim knew that if he did, he would finally snap and take what he so desperately wanted, regardless of the fact that they were on duty in the main bridge, and that the agreement to keep his relationship with Spock hidden from the rest of the crew, besides the main command team, was still in place.

Jim forced himself to ignore Spock as much as he could, and endure the strange, and now very torturous feelings that were shooting through his body. The minutes dragged on, each second feeling more and more like a life age until finally, _finally _Jim reached the end of his shift. Not wasting any time, Jim took his leave of the crew, quickly telling Spock that he had the conn before all but running to the turbo-lift and leaving the main bridge. He left behind a very confused and now deeply concerned Spock in his wake, although it wasn't very obvious because the First Officer of the _Enterprise _was as blank faced as ever. Jim's hasty exit also raised a few other eyebrows like Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, and even Yeoman Rand, but they quickly dismissed Jim's behavior as him simply wanting to get off duty so that he could relax a little bit before they reached Yorobia. Only Spock knew for certain that something was amiss, and as he left his station to take the conn like Jim had ordered, Spock vowed to get to the bottom of things once his own shift was completed.

_About three and a half hours later... _

Spock hastily exited the turbo-lift once the door slid away to reveal the upper deck. With long, purposeful strides, Spock made quick work of navigating the corridors until he reached the hallway his and Jim's quarters were located. As soon as he made the turn into this hallway, Spock was all but bombarded with powerful, nearly overwhelming emotion that were not his own. In addition to the now familiar passion and deep desire, there was now frustration that bordered on being full blown anger, and fear that was well on its way to being full fledged terror. As soon as these emotions made themselves known to him, Spock was all but running to the door to the captain's quarters.

The Vulcan was inwardly disconcerted when no one answered the door when he pressed the small bell button on the panel. Not wasting any time, Spock quickly made his way over to the doors to his own quarters and quickly entered. Spock made a quick b-line for the bathroom door and the moment he opened it, he almost reeled back from the wave of emotions that hit him with full force. Jim was feeling so much that it was like he was drowning in it, and in the process Spock would drown with him. Gritting his teeth, Spock stepped into the bathroom he shared with Jim. The sound of running water had Spock's dark eyes going to the shower, and what he saw there had his heart freezing in his side for a second.

There behind the clear glass was Jim, stark naked as the day he was born, kneeling on the floor of the shower with water from the shower raining down on him. From the absence of any steam coming off of the cascade of water, Spock had a feeling that the water cold, maybe even ice cold. Seeing Jim kneeling in the shower, gasping for breath, and shivering violently, galvanized Spock into action.

" Jim, T'hy'la!" Called Spock as he ran to the shower and pressed the button for the shower door to open. Once it opened, Spock stepped into the shower fully dressed, solely focused on getting to his clearly distressed bondmate. The water from the shower seemed colder than ice, and it completely doused Spock as he reached down to grasp Jim. The moment Spock had hold of Jim's shoulder, he was silently stunned to feel that despite being thoroughly drenched in the icy shower water, Jim's skin felt feverishly hot. Jim let out a small gasp as he was yanked to his feet and all but dragged out of the shower.

" S-Spock?" He whispered against his husband's chest.

" Yes Jim, I am here." Replied Spock as he backed out of the bathroom and into Jim's bedroom.

" I don't... I don't understand what's happening to me. It hurts, it hurts really bad." Gasped Jim as he clutched at Spock's sodden uniform shirt.

" I am aware that you have not been in a normal state for many hours. Rest assured T'hy'la, I shall contact Sickbay immediately and inform Dr. McCoy that you need assistance." Said Spock as he pulled a trembling Jim to the bed and quickly deposited his bondmate onto the mattress.

Spock left Jim sitting amidst rumpled white sheets, naked and flushed, looking like he was using all the strength he had in him just to draw in breaths of air. Spock took a moment to gently cup one of Jim's deeply flushed cheeks. Jim leaned into the touch and reached up with his own hands, clutching at Spock's hand like it was his one life-line. In a way, this could very well have been the case. With great reluctance, Spock drew his hand away and turned his back to Jim with the intention of getting to the intercom panel so that he could ring sickbay and get Dr. McCoy here to Jim's quarters.

Spock had barely taken a single step forward when a low, almost feral growl sounded from behind him. Spock had just enough time to turn back around before he was being tackled to the floor with surprising force by his husband.

" Jim what are you- Mmph." Spock began to say, before his words were swallowed up by Jim's mouth covering his own in a soul-searing kiss while the human gripped his face tightly between his hands.

Jim let out a helpless moan as he kissed Spock with everything he had in him. He finally had Spock all to himself, and there was no way he was going to let the Vulcan call Bones in Sickbay. Jim knew that he didn't need Sickbay, what he needed was the exquisite being he was currently straddling and practically trying to devour. At first, Spock tried to put up a fight against the onslaught from Jim, but through the bond and the physical contact, Spock felt his own body responding to Jim. When the need to breath became too much, Jim finally tore his mouth away from Spock's with a sharp gasp. Almost wheezing for breath, Jim Spoke.

" I don't want Sickbay or Bones, Spock. All I want is you. I want you to take what's yours right here and now cause God damn it, I think I'm gonna die if you don't take me, do you get that Spock?" He gritted out through tightly clenched teeth as he tightened his hold on Spock's face.

Spock swallowed thickly and spoke.

" But T'hy'la, this is... this is not right. You do not ever act like this, even in the deepest throws of passions." He said.

Spock watched as his bondmate's pure blue eyes suddenly filled with tears, and his breath hitched as he spoke.

" You think I don't know that Spock? I don't know what the Hell is going on, but what I do know is that I need you Spock, my body feels like it's crying out just _for_ you." He said tearfully, before with a small sob he released his tight hold on Spock's face so that he could tightly grip his husband by the collar of his uniform and hauled him up into a sitting position.

The moment Spock found himself upright, he felt himself being held in a vice-like embrace around his shoulders as Jim buried his face into his neck. Not really knowing what else to do, Spock wrapped his arms around his bondmate and held him just as tightly. Spock felt Jim gasp at his touch before he tightened his own hold around the Vulcan. Spock felt a small jolt go through him as he heard and felt Jim sob softly against his neck.

With a shaky breath, Jim calmed down enough to speak.

" Spock please... Save me. Sanoi sa-telsu.(Please husband)" He whispered brokenly.

That just about did it for Spock. Spock's logic told him that he needed to restrain Jim and then call Sickbay, but the moment Jim's shattered voice filled his ears, Spock threw logic out the window. His bondmate desperately needed him, and that was all that mattered.

With one arm securely wrapped around Jim, Spock used his other hand to push himself up to his feet, easily taking Jim with him. Jim just held on to his bondmate, deathly afraid to let go of the Vulcan. Jim put up a little resistance when Spock began to gently pry his shaking arms off of his neck.

" It is alright T'hy'la, I am not leaving you. Please try to calm yourself as much as you can." Said Spock as he stared at the upset look on Jim's face.

Jim nodded mutely and tried to breath as deeply as he could, all the while feeling like there was a vortex of emotions swirling around inside him. Jim's eyes were riveted to Spock as he watched his bondmate move about the room.

" Computer, lock all doors and go to strict authorization only." Ordered Spock.

The door to the bedroom was instantly sliding shut and locking itself upon his command.

" Computer, dim lighting to five percent." Was Spock's next order.

The lights in the room automatically dimmed to where there was only a faint glow of light throughout Jim's bedroom.

When Spock began to divest himself of his sodden uniform, Jim let out a small groan, but forced himself to stay where he was seated in the center of the bed. Spock himself did his best to remain calm as he felt Jim's truly ravenous gaze watching his every move. Once he was free of his clothes, Spock moved quickly to get to Jim. The moment he was on the bed, Spock was on Jim. With a desperation that could only be likened to the night that they had first been together while under the influence of the red pollen from Evnul Theta, Jim and Spock lost themselves in each others bodies and minds.

Jim submitted to Spock in a way that he had never done before, not caring at all about this because all he wanted was his husband.

The darkened bedroom was filled with the sounds of unbridled passion for several hours after that. Soft moans and quiet groans soon turned into harsh gasps and strangled screams, until finally the noise reached a crescendo as release was finally obtained by the two from whom these sounds emanated.

As they lay in an exhausted, boneless heap of entwined limbs, Spock parted his lips and spoke.

" Are you alright now Jim?" He whispered.

" Yeah, I don't feel like my blood is on fire anymore. I think I'm okay now." Whispered Jim in reply from where his head was pillowed against Spock's chest.

" What the Hell happened to me Spock?" He whispered softly.

" I do not know Jim, but you are going to go straight to Dr. McCoy in the morning, is that understood?" Declared Spock as he ran his hands over Jim's bare back.

" Yeah, for once I'm not gonna argue with you on this one." Replied Jim before he shifted closer to Spock and continued.

" For now though, could we not talk about this?" He asked as he felt a small twinge of shame and embarrassment start to course through him now that he could think straight.

Sensing what Jim was feeling, Spock tightened his arms around his bondmate and through the bond, he sent Jim as much warmth and love as he could muster in his own thoroughly exhausted state. Jim let out a shaky breath as he felt Spock's emotions enter his mind and engulf him. A single tear rolled down Jim's cheek as he let Spock's love chase away the shame a guilt he was feeling over what had transpired this night. Jim let Spock reassure him that none of what happened was in any way his fault. But Jim knew that he was going to feel like dirt anyway, for a little while at least.

" Sleep my T'hy'la, everything is alright now." Sighed Spock.

" Okay, but please don't let go of me right now Spock." Whispered Jim.

" I will not let go of you for as long as you and I both breath Jim, now rest Ashayam." Said Spock.

Jim sniffled lightly and nodded wordlessly against Spock's chest before he finally allowed himself to drift away into a dreamless sleep. But for Spock, sleep did not come to him for the rest of the night. The Vulcan simply laid there in bed holding his bondmate, trying to figure out just why Jim had been reduced to such a state of distress and need.

What both Spock and Jim didn't know, was that this was the culmination of the phoenix-entity's actions from a month ago. Even now as Jim slept, the seed that Spock had released within him was slowly beginning to take root in a way that it had not been able to do before the encounter with the phoenix-entity. This was the phoenix-entity's gift to Jim and Spock, in fulfillment of the human's wish from so long ago.

The gift that Jim wished to give to the one he loved, would soon make itself known. It was only a matter of a few days now.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 14: ****Protective Vulcan Husbands, Confused Doctors, and Weird Symptoms Starting to Appear  
**

.

_Author's note: Please try listening to " Stay with me" from the soundtrack for the movie " The Fountain" when reading the beginning of the chapter. _

.

It was the wee hours of the morning on board the _Enterprise _as the ship glided gracefully through space. There was a sense of stillness throughout the ship. Most of the crew was still sleeping peacefully in their respective quarters. The same could not be said for one of the occupants of the Captain's quarters. From where he lay his side in his bondmate's bed, Spock sighed softly as he ran a gentle hand down a sleeping Jim's bare back. Throughout the entire night, Spock had remained wide awake and ready to ease any discomfort to his mate. At the moment, Spock was silently soothing Jim through some restless shifting. Jim instantly stilled as Spock gently ran his hand along the length of his spine. Spock also sent Jim his feelings of reassurance and warm love through the bond that connected their minds.

This scene was a complete 180 from the events of mere hours earlier. Just a few hours ago that same night, Spock had come into the bathroom that joined their quarters to find his bondmate all but drowning himself in the shower with ice-cold water. What had ensued after Spock had all but dragged his distressed mate out of the bathroom had probably been one of the most terrifying and erotic experiences that both Jim and Spock had ever had in their whole lives. Now was the aftermath, whee Jim slept fitfully at best, and Spock had not slept at all.

When he felt Jim relax beneath his palm, Spock reluctantly pulled his hand away and sought out the sheets that had ridden down to Jim's hip. With careful ease, Spock pulled the bedsheets upwards till they covered his bondmate almost up to his neck. Spock went so far as to lightly tuck the sheets around his sleeping bondmate before, with a lingering look, he pulled the sheets away from his own body and rose from the bed.

Spock looked around the dimly lit bedroom and silently decided on what course of action to take. He figured that a shower would be his first order of business. As quietly as he could, Spock stepped away from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. The Vulcan immediately stepped into the shower and pressed the necessary buttons. Moments later, Spock was standing under a powerful cascade of steaming hot water. Under normal circumstances, Spock usually enjoyed a hot shower, especially when a certain blond bondmate would feel free to join him without saying a word. However, these were not normal circumstances in the least, As he let the hot water thoroughly soak him, Spock' mind was bombarded with the images of how frightened and confused Him had looked when he had found him in this very shower just hours earlier.

Spock mechanically cleansed himself of the remnants of the previous night's desperate and primal fornication from his skin. Once he was satisfied that he had cleaned himself enough, Spock turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly retrieved towels from the shelf next to Jim's side bathroom door. Spock wrapped one fluffy white towel around his waist and began using the other on to dry his damp, raven black hair.

As he rubbed the towel against his head, Spock happened to catch his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The Vulcan paused in drying his damp hair to take a good look at himself. His pale skin was littered with the marks of his bondmate's passion from the night before. There were light green suction bruises all about the sides of Spock's neck and shoulders. There were also a few light bite marks scattered along the Vulcan's chest. And when he turned around and looked over his shoulder, Spock could see the faint green lines that marred his normally smooth back. These were the scratches left by Jim's fingernails. Spock tunred back around so that he was once again facing the mirror as he reached up and lightly ghosted his fingertips over one of the bruises on his neck. As he felt a small twinge as he touched the bruise, Spock knew that Jim had identical marks marring his skin. With a lingering look at himself in the mirror, Spock turned away and headed back into Jim's bedroom.

Spock walked back into Jim's bedroom to find his bondmate still fast asleep in the bed. Being extra quiet, Spock made his way over to the storage drawers that were situated in the wall adjacent to the bed and pressed the button to open one of them. The drawer opened with a soft his and revealed that articles of clothing that were contained inside. This was the small amount of clothing Spock kept in Jim's room, and Jim did the same in Spock's quarters next door. Not wasting any time, Spock pulled out a pair of simple black sleeping pants and quickly donned them. Spock then stepped over to the bathroom and deposited the towels he had used to dry himself into the laundry hamper.

Once he was back in the bedroom, Spock wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed with his sleeping bondmate. But instead, Spock made his way to the foot of the bed and gracefully lowered himself onto the soft, carpeted floor. Spock sat cross-legged by the foot of the bed and began to take in deep and slow breaths. He looked over his shoulder to eye his sleeping bondmate one more time before he focused his mind into a meditative state.

_About an hour and a half later... _

Pale blue eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked away the remnants of sleep's hold. Jim slowly rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. As soon as he realized his surroundings, Jim's head immediately turned to the side. The moment he saw that the bed was empty beside him, Jim felt his heart slam to a dead halt inside his chest. Jim's eyes began to burn with anguish at the truly irrational thought that Spock had left him. Then a suddenly deluge of emotions seemed to torpedo the young man's mind. Warmth, reassurance, and deep love were among the emotions that filled Jim's mind. And as the bond in his mind seemed to vibrate pleasantly inside his mind, Jim felt the icy grip of the irrational terror that had risen up inside him ease.

Jim quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position. The moment he was upright, Jim's pale blue eyes were met by those of deep, black coffee brown. Spock met his bondmate's openly relieved gaze from where he sat on the floor. Not wasting any time, Jim and Spock both move towards each other. While Spock gracefully climbed onto the bed from the floor, Jim shifted forward to meet his bondmate halfway. Without uttering a word, Spock took Jim in an almost painfully tight embrace. Jim returned the gesture with equal fervor as he spoke.

" M'sorry for being so clingy with you Spock." He said against Spock's shoulder.

" It is alright Jim, as my bondmate, you may be as 'clingy' as you wish with me." Assured Spock.

Jim let out a small chuckle before he reluctantly drew back a little so that he was face to face with Spock as he spoke.

" Are you alright Spock?" He asked as he took Spock's face in his hands.

" I am perfectly sound T'hy'la, but I believe that it is I who should be inquiring about to physical and mental state." Replied Spock as he eyed Jim with veiled expectancy.

Jim smiled warmly at his husband as he nodded and spoke.

" I feel alright Spock. Maybe a little tired and sore, but I think whatever came over me last night has run its course. I'm more confused now than anything." He said and he stroked his thumb against Spock's high cheekbone.

" You are still visiting Dr. McCoy and explaining what happened. I wish for there to be a thorough examination to make absolutely certain that you are indeed, unharmed." Said Spock in a tone that held no room for argument.

Jim nodded wordlessly in agreement before he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Spock's. With one hand, Jim reached for one of Spock's pointed ears and lightly traced it with his fingers. Jim smiled softly when he felt Spock shudder lightly and give out an almost inaudible sigh at the touch to his ear. With a small sigh of his own, Jim spoke.

" It's still really early, I don't wanna call and wake him up at this hour." He said .

" Then we shall wait until it is the opportune hour to go see him." Replied Spock.

" Okay." Said Jim before he reluctantly pulled away from Spock and began rising from the bed.

" I'm gonna go take a shower." Said Jim before he got up from the bed with the sheets wrapped around him.

"That is acceptable T'hy'la." Said Spock softly as he watched Jim nod and then walk into the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, Spock and a freshly showered and clothed Jim were sitting cross-legged on the floor facing one another.

" Just relax and allow your mind to clear itself." Instructed Spock as he himself breathed deep and slow.

Jim nodded wordlessly and did as his bondmate instructed. Jim took in deep, even breaths and closed his eyes as he relaxed his body. Once Jim and Spock were almost synchronized in their breathing, Spock used his Vulcan abilities in accordance with the bond. Jim let out a small gasp as he felt his mind completely sync with Spock's. A wave of peace washed over Jim as he felt like his whole body was being cradled in the palm of Spock's hand. Jim allowed himself a small smile as he heard Spock's deep voice echo in his mind.

_" Relax T'hyla, I am hear. I assure you that everything will be alright. Do not give in to the fear that grips you, you are alright now, and I am here." _

And so, for a full two hours Jim and Spock meditated together, each man finding peace and solace in the joining of their minds.

_Several hours later, about an hour before Jim and Spock were meant to go on duty for the day..._

Dr. Leonard McCoy looked up from the hyposprays he was preparing when the doors to sickbay opened with a soft hiss. He watched as the Captain and First Officer of the _Enterprise _walked in with Jim looking uncharacteristically unsure and grim, and Spock looking as blank-faced as usually.

" Jim, Spock, what brings you two here so early?" Asked a curios Bones as he walked over to his two friends.

" Morning Bones." Said Jim with a wan smile, while Spock spoke to explain.

" Doctor, the Captain is in need of your expertise." He said.

" Why, what happened?" Asked Bones, now on full alert.

" I think it's best we discuss this in private." Said Jim as he gestured to the private examination room a few feet behind Bones.

" Sure, no problem." Said Bones as he led Jim and Spock to the preferred area. The three of them stood in the private examination room as Bones spoke.

" Alright Jim, spill it. What's goin' on?" He asked in a no-nonsense manner.

" To be honest Bones, I really don't know what it was, but something did happen last night." Began Jim.

" Okay." Nodded Bones before Jim continued.

"Yesterday I was completely fine until just after lunch. I don't know what it was, but all I could think about was Spock." He said, looking slightly sheepish.

At first, Bones wanted to roll his eyes and maybe have a small chuckle at Jim's expense, but when he saw the slightly haunted look that came across his best friend's face, the doctor realized that this was not just Jim being head over heels in love with his husband, but something serious.

" What happened after lunch?" Asked Bones.

" I was just doing my job on the bridge when it felt like my blood was on fire. It wasn't normal Bones, after a few hours I could barely function." Said Jim.

Then Spock added in his own knowledge of the incident.

" I can corroborate with Jim, what he felt was not his natural feelings towards me, but they seemed to have been amplified a great deal. After I concluded my duty shift, I immediately proceeded to our joint quarters. I found Jim in the bathroom under great distress. He was in the shower with copious amounts of frigidly cold water soaking him. I will not go into further detail about what took place after I made my discovery. I will ask you Doctor, that you perform a full examination of Jim to establish that he is in full health." Said Spock.

Bones was intrigued and still a bit confused as to what happened as Jim spoke. But he could easily see the marks that were peaking out from beneath the collars of both Jim and Spock's uniform tops.

" I feel fine now, but could you just run a few tests to ease Spock's mind?" He asked.

" Yeah, of course I can do that, just get yourself on that table over there and I'll run some scans. I wanna see for myself that you're alright too Jim." Nodded Bones before he indicated the examination table right behind where Jim and Spock stood.

Jim nodded and stepped over to the examination table, easily climbing onto the table. Jim sat and waited for Bones to return with his necessary tool, all the while with Spock standing faithfully by his side.

Bones came back into the room with his tools in hand.

" Alright Jim, just lay back and try to relax." Said Bones.

Jim wordlessly did as Bones instructed, laying flat on his back on the examination table. Taking in a deep, steadying breath, Jim waited for Bones to begin. As Bones began running the scanner over him, Jim's eyes caught Spock's. Though he kept his face a stoic as he could, Spock could not fully hide his worry from showing in his deep brown eyes. Jim smiled softly up at his bondmate and used the bond to convey his thoughts to the Vulcan.

_" I'll be alright Spock." _

Jim watched as Spock's eyes softened somewhat, a few seconds later Jim was being engulfed in warmth through the bond. This silent interaction eased some of the tension and served to distract both Spock and Jim from Bones's ministrations. About twenty minutes later, Bones was finished with all his scans and was now looking over the results with Jim and Spock awaiting his findings.

" So, what's the verdict Doc?" Asked Jim, feeling a little nervous about what Bones's results were.

" Based on all the scans I've run, you're absolutely fine Jim. The only thing that's a little off is that your hormone levels are a little bit elevated, but that in itself is nothing serious, and should resolve itself in maybe a day or two." Said Bones.

Jim nearly sagged with relieve, while Spock seemed to exhale and relax slightly. But through the bond, Jim knew that Spock himself was relieved beyond words. Eager to get out of sickbay, Jim all but jumped off of the examination table and stood beside his bondmate as he spoke.

" Thanks for running the test Bones, we both appreciate it." He said with a small grin.

" Think nothing of it, if whatever it was that happened last night was serious enough to make you both come to Sickbay, than I am glad I ran the test. Oh and by the way, your annual physicals are coming up, so don't forget." Said Bones with a smirk as he watched a sour expression grace Jim's face.

" Yeah yeah, we'll keep that in mind, won't we Spock?" Asked Jim.

" Indeed, but for now, let us proceed to the Main Bridge, for our duty shift starts in approximately thirty minutes." Said Spock with a signature quirk of one black, slanted eyebrow.

" Yeah, let's." Said Jim as he proceeded to lead the way out of Sickbay.

" See ya later Bones." He called over his shoulder, while Spock gave the doctor a nodded before they both exited the private examination room and then Sickbay.

Bones just smirked and gave a gruff laugh to himself before he shook his head and went back to the main Sickbay area where he had left his hyposprays.

As they walked the brightly lit corridors to one of the nearby turbo-lifts, Jim and Spock were side by side and completely silent. Jim did have a happy little smile on his face as he walked along side his husband. And since it was still somewhat early, the corridors were more or less empty, so no one's curiosity would be spiked about what had made Jim look so happy and relieved.

Once they reached the turbo-lift, Spock stepped aside to allow Jim to enter first before stepping inside himself. Jim was about to press the button for the main bridge when Spock's hand beat him to the control panel and pressed the button that would put the lift at pause. Jim was just about to ask Spock why he stopped the lift when he suddenly found himself wrapped in a nearly rib-bending embrace with a hot and familiar mouth sealing itself over his own. Jim was stunned for a split-second, before he smiled and melted into Spock's kiss. The bond between them hummed in contentment as Jim kissed Spock back with equal fervor. It was several long moments before they finally drew apart. But their faces were mere inches apart as Jim spoke.

" Was that your way of saying that you're relieved?" He whispered.

" Affirmative." Whispered back Spock.

" I'm glad too." Whisper Jim before he pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Spock's lips and then reluctantly pushed him back slightly as he continued to speak.

" But we are going to be late for Alpha shift, Commander." He said formally, though there was a spark of mirth in his eyes as he said.

Spock instantly stood to attention and nodded as he spoke.

" Indeed, we have our duties to attend to, Captain." He said with just as much formality.

But through the bond, both Jim and Spock knew that they would have time later to express how they both felt. For now though, they were not Jim and Spock, but Captain Kirk and Commander Spock of the _USS Enterprise_. They had jobs to do, and a ship to run.

_A week and a half later... _

" Oh GAWD!" Groaned Jim before he all but lunged for the toilet bowl as the urge to regurgitate overtook him yet again.

Once he was sure that he could vomit no more, Jim pressed the button to flush away the revolting contents of the toilet. With a low groan, Jim pushed himself up onto his feet and made his way over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Jim let out a deep huff as he splashed cold water onto his face and gargled the rancid taste from his mouth_. _

_" It must've been something I ate last night." _Thought Jim as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Then Jim shook himself of his contemplations about why he suddenly had the urge to hurl up the contents of his stomach while all he had been doing was brushing his teeth a few minutes ago. Not wanting to really dwell on it, Jim focused on getting himself ready for the day, starting by brushing his teeth all over again. Once he was done with his morning ritual, Jim headed back into his bedroom to get dressed for duty. But all the while as he got dressed, Jim couldn't help but notice this strange, warm, stirring sensation in the bond he shared with Spock. It wasn't much, more like a small humming in the background. It was not unpleasant, but it did raise Jim's curiosity because he was quite sure that Spock was not causing this sensation. Jim quickly dismissed it as a simple quirk of the Vulcan bond.

Once he was ready, Jim made his way out of his quarters. He was eager to get to the bridge, and maybe ask Spock in a subtle way if he felt the same sensation on his end of the bond.

Thinking it was just another ordinary day, Jim headed off towards the turbo-lift. But Jim noticed that there was also one more anomaly he was feeling, besides the faint stirring of the bond, and the sudden and unexpected vomiting.

For reasons he had yet to fathom, Jim found that he also had this strange urge to go and have a bowl of hot, plomeek soup.

Jim just shrugged it off as he entered the turbo-lift. He could have some plomeek soup once it was time for lunch. Right now though, Jim had to get on duty for the day.

Little did Jim Kirk know, these weird occurrences were merely the precursors to the main event.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 15: ****Strange Choices in Food Items, Some More Upchucking, and Finally Paying the Good Doctor Another Visit  
**

.

It was early in the afternoon on board the _USS Enterprise, _and all was running smooth. From where he was working at his station on the Main Bridge, Spock paused in typing on his console when his sensitive Vulcan hearing picked up on a faint, rumbling sound that went unnoticed by the rest of the personnel on the Bridge. Under the pretext of wanting a look at the main view screen, Spock swiveled around in his seat to look at what he deduced to be the source of the sound that had caught his ear. With silence and subtlety, Spock eyed his Captain and bondmate with an assessing eye. For the most part, Jim look absolutely fine, except that he was lightly rubbing a hand over his stomach. Through the bond, Spock could also get a sense of what his T'hy'la was feeling. What Spock got from Jim was a rather strong desire for sustenance. To put it simply, Spock could sense that his bondmate was quite hungry, more so than he usually was at this particular time of the day.

Fortunately for Jim, he was scheduled to go on his lunch break in just ten minutes, as was Spock. These ten minutes passed by with Jim looking like he was just itching to get off the main bridge, and Spock hearing the continued growls of his bondmate's stomach. Once it was officially time for lunch, Jim hastily handed the conn over to Lt. Sulu and made his way over to the turbo-lift with Spock following close behind. It was in the privacy of the lift that Spock finally addressed his bondmate.

" Jim, based on the fact that I have heard low, rumbling noises emanating from you stomach several times within the last hour, I presume that you are quite hungry at the moment, are you not?" He asked Jim.

Jim gave Spock a surprisingly sheepish looking grin before he nodded and spoke.

" I really don't know why, but I'm just starving for some reason." He said with a small grin, not mentioning that he had regurgitated much of his breakfast just hours ago.

" Then it is fortuitous that it is now our scheduled lunch hour." Said Spock.

" Yeah, it is." Smiled Jim as he and Spock rode the turbo-lift to the deck where the mess hall was located.

Once Jim and Spock were inside the busy mess hall, they each took a food tray and headed for the replicators. At the replicators, Jim was about to order his usual chicken sandwich when the very thought of getting it turned his stomach. Shrugging it off as the fickle way his stomach had been acting all day, Jim ordered a simple grilled cheese sandwich, a light salad, and a bowl of the plomeek soup he had been craving to enjoy all day. Once he had his lunch, Jim met back up with Spock and together they found a more secluded table. When they took their respective seats, Spock watched as Jim rapidly tucked into his lunch with great enthusiasm. Spock took a moment to wordlessly examine his bondmate's choice in lunch, and what he found had the Vulcan quirking one of his slanted eyebrows in mild curiosity.

On Jim's tray was a grilled cheese sandwich instead of his usual chicken, a salad of all greens, and most surprisingly, a bowl of plomeek soup. And while Spock knew full well that his bondmate was by no means a vegitarian, today it seemed like Jim couldn't get enough. Spock was especially intrigued as he watched Jim rapidly slurp down the plomeek soup like it was one of his most favorite dishes in the universe. Spock had it on good authority and experience that plomeek soup was, in fact, one of Jim's most disliked food items. Spock remembered from the few times Jim had tried the Vulcan dish in the past that his T'hy'la had described plomeek soup as a bland broth that did not particularly appeal to his pallet. Spock could even remember the way Jim had barely hid a wince when he had tried just a single spoonful of the soup. Now Spock was witnessing his bondmate not only willingly consuming plomeek soup, but also visibly enjoying and savoring it.

By the time Spock had just started eating his own lunch, Jim was nearly finished with his own.

" Jim, may I inquire as to your choice in lunch today?" Asked Spock after a few bites if his own salad.

Jim paused in finishing off his sandwich to answer Spock with a question of his own.

" What do you mean Spock?" He asked.

" I simply wish to ascertain why you have chosen a completely vegetarian meal instead of your usual combination of both meat and vegetables." Replied Spock.

Jim contemplated his husband's question for a few moments before he shrugged and spoke.

" There's no particular reason, I guess I just didn't want any meat today, that's all." He explained.

Spock nodded and accepted Jim's answer before focusing his attention on his own meal. After a few more bites of his salad, Spock heard Jim speak.

" I'm gonna go get me some more plomeek soup." He declared before rising from the table to get his desired food item, leaving a silently surprised Spock in his wake.

Spock watched on in silent fascination as Jim consumed another two bowls of plomeek soup before he finally declared himself satiated from his hunger. Spock quickly polished off the remainder of his own lunch before he and Jim left the mess hall together. Since they had a good half hour left before they were to report back to the main bridge, Jim and Spock decided to head over to one of the observation deck and just spend some time together. They always enjoyed a good session of verbal banter with each other whenever they had the time. Jim teased Spock with good-nature, and Spock teased his T'hy'la back, in his own matter of fact way. Once their lunch break was officially over, Jim and Spock headed back to the main bridge to resume their duties as commanding officer's of the _USS Enterprise. _The rest of the day passed by without any incidents as the flag ship of the Federation continued on its way to nearby Starbase 96 without any incidents.

Later that night, Jim once again took Spock by surprise by digging into a completely vegetarian dinner, which included yet another bowl of plomeek soup. It was during dinner that Jim finally asked Spock if he felt anything out of the ordinary through the bond that connected them. To this, Spock replied that he had felt a little nauseous in the early hours of the morning, and that throughout the day there had been this strange, tingling sensation at the very back end of the bond. It had not been an unpleasant sensation so Spock had not had cause for concern. When Jim admitted that he had been the one who had felt sick that morning and vomited, Spock had instantly grown concerned and inquired about his husband's state of health. It was only after Jim had given Spock his full reassurances that he was alright, that Spock finally relaxed somewhat. Jim also admitted that he too had been feeling this strange, warm sensation through the bond. This did not alarm Spock quite as much. Jim and Spock decided to chalk this interesting development as a simple evolution of the bond as more time passed.

After dinner, the couple enjoyed a quiet evening together, playing 3-dimensional chess, taking a deeply sensuous shower together, and then laying in bed afterward with Spock quietly reading some Vulcan literature to Jim until it lulled the young man into a peaceful slumber. Spock soon followed Jim into sleep after that. Overall, it had been a good day with the only anomaly being Jim's strange change in eating habits.

_Three days later..._

Spock was abruptly pulled out of his meditation session by the loud, slightly revolting sounds coming from the bathroom. The Vulcan gracefully rose to his feet and quickly made his way onto the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom, Spock found his captain and Bondmate kneeling before the toilet, violently vomiting up the contents of his stomach. Spock was instantly as Jim's side, kneeling next to the young man and placing a solid hand on Jim's shaking back. After several minutes with Jim continuing to throw up, the vomiting desisted into some dry heaves before Jim groaned and finally sat back.

" Jim, this is the third consecutive morning that you have regurgitated the contents of your stomach." Said Spock as he assessed his clearly ill Bondmate.

" It's actually the fourth morning that I've upchucked like this. You remember, I told you that this started three days ago. This has got to be some really weird case of food poisoning." Mumbled Jim as Spock helped him to his feet.

Jim let out a small groan as he stepped over to the sink to splash some water onto his face and gargle the bitter taste from his mouth.

" Jim, you have been suffering from this persistent vomiting for four days now. I believe that a visit to Dr. McCoy is in order." Said Spock.

" But Spock, after a few hours I'm completely fine. My stomach will settle itself, it always does. And besides, we have to get to Divakna III today and drop off the science team. I have my duties to think about, this is just a minor ailment. I can go see Bones later." Insisted Jim as he reached for the small bottle of mouthwash.

Spock waited until after Jim was done gargling to speak once more.

" Jim, I must insist on this matter. We will not reach Divakna III for several hours, that is more than enough time for you to go to Dr. McCoy and get a diagnosis of whatever this ailment you are suffering from is." He said.

" Spock, I'll go see Bones later, right now we both have to get ready for work." Said Jim as he stepped past Spock and out of the bathroom.

Spock immediately followed after his husband into the Captain's bedroom. He found Jim just about to take off his sleeping shirt to begin donning his uniform. Spock gripped Jim by the shoulder and easily forced Jim to turn around and face him.

" I see now that your aversion to visiting the Doctor is out of fear, but why, when this is most likely a minor ailment?" Asked Spock as he gently gripped Jim by his upper arms.

Spock watched as Jim's emotions changed from momentary anger, to slight sadness, and finally acquiescence for he knew that Spock was right. With a small sigh, Jim bowed his head and nodded before he looked up and spoke.

" You ever here of the old adage, ignorance is bliss?" He asked flatly as he relaxed in Spock's grip.

" I have, it means that it is sometimes better not knowing the truth than it is knowing." Replied Spock.

" Yeah, that's just about it, and it's the way I feel about things right now." Sighed Jim.

" You may be free to feel as you wish, but you are being illogical. You have vomited every morning for the last four days, your eating habits have drastically changed as well, you have stopped consuming meat in its entirety. In addition, you have also increased your food intake by fifteen percent. I have been greatly concerned for you these past few days, but now that you have just finished regurgitating for what is now the fourth morning in the row, I will not remain silent. You will go and see Dr. McCoy today, either by your own volition, or I will have to necessitate a use of force." Said Spock sternly.

Spock watched as Jim blinked at him with his expression unreadable. And then just like that, Jim's face broke out into a bright grin as he chuckled softly at Spock's expense.

" Oh, how I do love it when you get all bossy on me." Teased Jim, using his bravado to hide that he was actually quite worried about his health as well.

Jim's grin widened as he watched Spock's expression softened minutely for a moment before it once again hardened as he spoke.

" If my being stern with you will get you to seek out Dr. McCoy's expertise in regards to you health, then I shall be as stern with you as is necessary to get you to do so." He said with veiled promise in his voice.

Jim deflated and nodded to Spock as he spoke.

" Alright, I'll go see Bones, just let me get dressed." He said softly.

" Very well Jim, I shall do the same for I am accompanying you." Said Spock before he reached up to gently cup Jim's cheek for a few moments before drawing his hand away and wordlessly turning and walking through the bathroom door to his own quarters.

Jim's eyes lingered on the door that Spock had disappeared through for several long moments before he finally turned away and proceeded to get dressed. As he put on his uniform, Jim couldn't help but feel confusion and worry in regards to what was going on with his own body. Jim knew that something was indeed going on with all the vomiting and the changes to his eating habits, but at the same time, something inside of him was telling Jim that everything was alright.

Feeling the beginnings of nervousness starting to bubble up inside of him, Jim quickly got dressed and headed out of his quarters. He stood beside Spock's door and waited for Spock to come out. When the Vulcan stepped out into the hallway a few minutes later, immaculately dressed, Jim nodded wordlessly and led the way to one of the nearby turbo-lifts. As they walked, the bond between Jim and Spock hummed with every emotion they were feeling. Right now, neither man shielded themselves from the other. When they entered the turbo-lift, Jim pressed the button for the level that Sickbay was located on. As the lift started moving, Jim felt his apprehension about where he was going increase just a little bit more.

It was then that Jim felt a warm and familiar hand wrap itself around his own and squeezed very firmly. Jim didn't turn his head to look at Spock, and neither did Spock do the same. Both men stared resolutely ahead, but through their clasped hands, Jim drew strength and a little bit of comfort from Spock's gesture to continue towards their intended destination.

When the door to the turbo-lift opened with a soft hiss, Jim and Spock reluctantly released each others hands and proceeded out of the lift. As they walked down the corridor toward Sickbay, both Jim and Spock felt a low, tingling buzz at the back of their heads from their marriage bond. It seemed to grow stronger with each step they took, and it had an oddly soothing effect to it.

" I guess I can add this to my list of weird symptoms." Said Jim softly.

" Indeed T'hy'la." Replied Spock as he and Jim rounded a corner and saw the doors to Sickbay come into view.

" Well, looks like it's now or never." Said Jim under his breath.

Spock heard him anyway and spoke.

" Indeed it is Jim, but rest assured, I will be with you." He assured in his matter-of-fact way.

Jim turned his head and smiled softly at his husband before growing serious again and heading for the doors to Sickbay with Spock faithfully by his side.

Dr. Leonard McCoy was going over some medical reports in his office when the sound of the doors to Sickbay opening caught his attention. Bones quickly put down the PADD he had been reading to go out and greet whoever it was that had just come into Sickbay. When he saw that it was Jim and Spock, he immediately made his way towards them.

" Hey Jim, Spock, what brings the both of you here on such a nice morning?" Asked Bones, cordially enough.

But the cordial feelings and the small smile of greeting instantly disappeared from the good doctor's face when he caught sight of the look on Jim's face. Where their should have been a spark of defiance at being here in Sickbay and an upbeat air in general, Bones saw that Jim looked just a bit more pale than he should have been, and that there was worry and tension radiating off of him in waves. Beside him, Spock stood looking as blank-faced as he usually did, but his eyes conveyed quite clearly what he was feeling inside. Bones could see the worry that was swirling just beneath the surface of those deep brown, all together very human eyes.

" Jim, Spock, what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Bones, now immediately concerned for his two friends.

" May we go somewhere private Doctor, there have been some recent developments that Jim and I must speak to you about?" Asked Spock.

" of course, why don't you both just duck into my office and we'll talk there." Said Bones as he led the way to the offered place.

The three men filed into the office, and Bones shut the door behind them. Jim and Spock took seats in front of the doctor's desk and Bones made his way around to sit behind it.

" Alright Jim spill, cause I've never known you to be this quiet or look so worried." Said a deeply concerned Bones.

Jim met his best friend's concerned gaze and smiled wanly before he took in a deep, steadying breath before he proceeded to explain.

" Bones, I really don't know what's going on with me, but for the last four days, I've woken up every morning and just after I've finished brushing my teeth, I suddenly feel really nauseous. For the last four days I've been puking my guts up every morning, for no good reason at all." He began.

Jim watched as Bones first looked confused, and then slowly started to look a little bit angry as he spoke.

" You've been puking your guts out for four days, and I'm hearing about it now, what the Hell's the matter with you Jim?" Bones exclaimed in outrage.

Jim could do no more than shrug sheepishly as Spock spoke.

" In addition to the persistent vomiting, there had also been changes to Jim's eating habit. He seems to have developed an aversion to meat, and a particular fondness for plomeek soup. He has also been eating a significantly greater amount of food Doctor. Outwardly, I have not been able to find anything wrong save for the persistent nausea. It is quite perplexing." He said.

" Alright, I've heard enough. You're getting another full examination Jim, no arguments. Now come on." Ordered Bones sternly as he rose from his seat behind his desk.

" Here we go." Muttered Jim beneath his breath while he and Spock rose from their own seats and followed the slightly irate doctor out of his office and into one of the more secluded examination rooms.

Bones was moving like a one-track freight train as he moved about the examination room, first retrieving a set of Sickbay scrubs and presenting them to Jim.

" Put these on while I go and ready my instruments." Said Bones before he turned to Spock.

" And you, make sure he doesn't try to wheedle his way out of here." He added.

" Rest assured Doctor, Jim will be here changed and ready when you return with your instruments." Assured Spock.

Bones gave them both a curt nod before he headed off to get his equipment, all the while muttering to himself about how a certain blond best friend of his just couldn't stay out of trouble. Something always had to happen to him.

" Well, he seemed to take it well enough." Sighed Jim as he pulled off his gold, uniform tunic.

" Indeed." Said Spock as he held out the scrub top for his bondmate to take and wear.

By the time Bones returned with several of his medical instruments, Jim was fully garbed in the medical scrubs and sitting over the edge of one of the examination tables with Spock hovering close by.

" Alright Jim, you know the drill. Just lay back and try to relax, I don't want you freaking out on me." Grumbled Bones.

" I'll try my best not to Bones." Sighed Jim with a small smile before he moved to comply with the doctor's instructions.

" Two full examinations in less than a week, that's gotta be some kind of new record for you Jim." Muttered Bones and he rolled the large, full body scanner to the side of the examination table Jim was laying on.

" Alright Jim, I'm gonna start the first scan now." Informed Bones as he pressed some buttons on the machine to get things started.

Jim nodded and took in a deep, steadying breath as the barrage of tests and scans commenced. Nearly half an hour passed by with Jim laying on the table, being scanned by several different machines, Bones with a look of determination of his face, and Spock standing silent and every vigilant by his Captain and Bondmate's side. Once the last scan was completed, Bones stepped aside to process the results, leaving an anxious Jim to wait with baited breath while Spock stood by him.

Jim and Spock watched as Bones looked down at the data PADD. As time passed by, the expression on his face slowly began to change. First, Bones brow knotted together in confusion, then he frowned fully and shook his head. Finally, disbelief flitted across his features as he look up and met Jim and Spock's gazes.

" What I just got from the scans, it just can't be right. It's not possible." Said the Doctor looking completely stumped.

" What do you mean Doctor?" Asked Spock as he stepped forward.

" Wait, let me go get another test, see if it pans out." Said Bones before he hurried off into the main Sickbay area, leaving behind a very confused Jim and Spock.

As he hurriedly went to one of the cabinets to get the necessary items, Bones kept thinking about everything Jim and Spock had told him. The persistent vomiting only in the morning, the change in diet, the increase in food intake, Hell, even the sudden fondness for plomeek soup. These, combined with the information from all the test he had run had left Bones with an impossible, preposterous conclusion. But know, he had to be sure that this wasn't some mechanical glitch on his part or just a random fluke of some kind. Bones quickly reached the cabinet and opened it, pulling out the item he was searching for. The doctor also retrieved an instrument that would quickly and nearly painlessly draw blood before he quickly rushed back to the private exam room where he had left Jim and Spock.

" Bones, what the Hell's going on?" Asked Jim the moment Bones returned to the private exam room.

" To be completely honest with you Jim, I really don't know. But the results from the tests I just run simply can't be possible. I'm gonna run this test just to try and prove that the results from my scans were just a glitch or something, so hold out your arm Jim, I'm gonna need to draw some blood." Said Bones as he prepared the blood collecting instrument.

Totally lost and feeling just a bit scared now, Jim held out his arms for Bones to draw some blood. Bones pressed the business end of the device to the inside of Jim's arm and pressed the button at the end. With a small hiss, the device swiftly drew blood from the young Captain's arm withing the span of a blink, and with Jim feeling no more than a small pin-prick of pain.

Spock and Jim watched as Bones took Jim's blood from the device and then carefully pour as small amount from the glass vile onto the center of the other object he had returned with. Upon seeing this item, Spock felt a small spark of recognition go off. He was about to voice his inquiry to the doctor when Bones suddenly gasped and swore loudly.

" Jesus H. Christ himself, this is impossible!" Cried Bones as he looked up at Jim and Spock with shell-shocked eyes.

" Bones, just tell us what the hell is wrong with me!" Yelled Jim as he jumped up from the examination table he had been sitting on and made his way towards his friend, with Spock right behind him.

" Doctor please, tell us what your tests have concluded." Said Spock sternly, concern for his mate almost painted right across his face as he and Jim stood before Dr. McCoy.

Bones just stared at Jim and Spock for several agonizingly long moments before he finally found his voice and spoke.

" Jim... According to all the tests I've just run, i-including the one I just did now... You're...You're... You're pr-pregnant Jim." Said Bones softly, all but whispering it he was in such a state of disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 16: Revelations of Impending Parenthood From Way, Way Out of Left Field ****  
**

.

The silence that filled the private examination room inside of Sickbay was profound and almost deafening. It was so powerfully strong, one could probably hear a pin drop to the floor out in the hallway with near perfect clarity. In the room, three men were basically frozen where they stood. Jim Kirk was openly gawking at Dr. McCoy, and beside him, Spock was openly staring at the good doctor as well. Dr. McCoy was staring back at his two friends with just as much intensity. He had just informed Jim Kirk that, based on all of the medical test he had just run on the young captain, Jim was somehow with child. Now, he was waiting to see just what kind of reaction Jim, and his bondmate Spock would have to this shocking revelation. And then, Jim finally broke the stalemate.

His reaction however, was slightly jarring in the silence of the private examination room.

Jim's face broke out into a grin as he threw his head back and laughed out-loud.

Bones and Spock both stared at Jim like he had lost his mind a little bit. After a good few moments of laughing loud and clear, Jim sobered up just enough to look between his best friend and his husband and speak, all the while chuckling.

" Oh my God, this has gotta be your revenge for all those times I canceled my appointments for my monthly physicals. But seriously, what the Hell's really going on with me Bones?" He asked.

Bones shook his head at his friend's obvious disbelief and once again told him what he had found out.

" Jim, my tests don't lie. Based on everything I've just run, you are pregnant." He said softly.

Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes before he replied.

" Bones, get real I'm a man, and last time I checked, most males don't get pregnant, especially human males. Your machines are probably on the fritz." He insisted with a look of certainty on his face.

" If it was maybe one or two of my instruments coming up with this result, then I would be agreeing with you that maybe there is a glitch I need to look into. But Jim, _all_ of my machines have come up with the same result. It's just to unlikely that all of my machines would malfunction in the same day, and on the same person." Insisted Bones.

Spock, who had been silent throughout this exchange between Bones and Jim finally found his voice and used it.

" Doctor, Jim, perhaps it would be best that we analyze the results from the test, and do retests if necessary. We must first make certain whether this is indeed, merely a malfunction of the doctor's instruments, or that the results actually do have merit." He said firmly.

Bones and Jim both looked at Spock, and then to each other.

" Spock's right, we should do that." Said Bones in agreement.

" The sooner we clear this mess up, the better." Replied Jim with a nod.

Bones went over retrieve the PADD containing Jim's test result, while also still holding the pregnancy test he had used to test Jim's blood.

" Jim, why don't you go and have a seat back on the examination table, and I'll show you and Spock the results of the test." Said Bones grimly.

" Yeah." Was all Jim said as he headed back to the examination table, while Spock nodded mutely and followed after his husband.

Jim retook his seat over the side of the examination table and looked expectantly at Bones. The doctor nodded and held out the PADD for Jim to take. While Jim accepted the PADD and Spock immediately came to Jim's side to look at the data on the PADD for himself, Bones began to explain.

" According to the tests, your hCG hormone levels have elevated. Your body is changing as we speak, and most significant of all, based on the test, I have reason to believe that you've actually developed some kind of womb." He said with as much professionalism as he could muster.

Jim and Spock both looked up from the data PADD to sent Bones two very intense gazes.

" I'll believe it once I've seen it with my own two eyes Bones." Said Jim with a scoff.

" Indeed, we will require actual, visual proof of what you speak of." Concurred Spock.

" Well, I have this blood test right here that just turned positive when I placed a few drops of your blood on it." Said Bones as he held out the circular device he was holding.

Jim immediately reached out and took the device from Bones. It was a regulation issued pregnancy test, and he had seen Bones collect his blood and place some of it on the designated area at the center of the circular device. There, projected quite clearly on the little screen on the side of the device was the word 'POSITIVE'.

Jim finally began to feel the beginnings of doubt creep into his mind and he handed the pregnancy device over to Spock so that the Vulcan could examine it for himself.

" You know, I could do an ultra-sound scan to confirm what the internal scans are showing. We'll even get a clear cut picture of just what is going on inside your body." Said Bones gently.

Jim looked up from the PADD and Spock looked up from his examination of the pregnancy test device. Both men first looked at the serious faced doctor, and then to each other. Without words even being spoken between them, Spock and Jim came to an agreement on their next course of action. Both men turned their attention back to the doctor and Jim spoke.

" Do it, and make damn sure that your machines are working absolutely perfectly, you hear me?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

" Yes sir." Replied Bones, looking and sounding dead serious as he went off to get the ultra-sound scanner machine.

Bones had it on good authority that this machine had just come back from engineering, freshly upgraded and refitted. That brought some level of comfort to the doctor because he didn't want there to be any chance of a malfunction. Bones hurried to his office to go an retrieve the device, leaving Jim and Spock to themselves.

In the silence of the private exam room, Jim look imploringly at his Vulcan husband as he spoke.

" This is all just some kind of misunderstanding, right?" He asked softly.

" For once Jim, I find myself not completely certain. Just as the doctor has said, the likelihood that all of his instruments would share the same malfunction when used on just a single patient, being yourself, is very unlikely. In addition there is also..." Spock trailed off here as his mind thought long and hard about what he was talking about.

" What is it Spock? What else is there? Tell me, please." Said Jim, sounding just a tiny bit desperate in addition to already being massively confused.

" It just occurred to me that when Vulcan females become pregnant, the bond they share with their mates will give off a strange, yet harmless sensation that both the male and female will feel. I must ask you Jim, since I already know that you have been experiencing some sensations, what have they been like?" Asked Spock.

Jim took a moment to thing about it, and remember the way the bond had felt over the last few days before he answered.

" Well, I know that you and I have both been feeling this strange, warm tingle in the background of our minds. It was really weird, but it wasn't really that bad, it actually felt kinda nice to be honest with you." He said with a shrug.

Spock was about to say something when Dr. McCoy came back into the room with a oval shaped device in hand.

" Jim, this is the ultra-sound machine, I need you to lay back and pull up your shirt from your stomach." Said Bones in a no-nonsense tone.

Jim nodded wordlessly and lowered himself onto the examination table. He griped the hem of the Sickbay scrub top he was wearing and pulled it upwards to reveal his flat and toned stomach.

" Alright Jim, you'll feel a small vibration against your stomach, that's just the scanning instrument on this thing." Said Bones as he pulled the detachable scanner away from the portable ultra-sound machine and held it out for Jim and Spock to see. Jim nodded wordlessly and led his head fall back on the exam table.

" Spock, the image will be projected and recorded on this oval screen at the top right here, so you can look on with me." Said Bones.

Spock nodded mutely and stepped closer to the doctor to seen the oval screen better.

" I'm gonna start now Jim, so just relax." Said Bones as he lowered the rounded end of the ultra-sound scanner towards Jim's stomach area.

Jim closed his eyes and forced himself to remain calm as he felt Bones gently press the rounded end of the device into the skin over his stomach. The young Captain stared resolutely up at the ceiling as he felt Bones slowly moving the scanner across his stomach. A small gasp from Bones a few moments later had Jim first turning his gaze to Bones and Spock, and then sitting up completely when he saw the shocked look on the doctor's face, and the way Spock's eyes had also grow wide.

" What is it, Bones tell me, Hell show me!" Cried Jim as he grabbed for the oval screen in Bones's hand.

" Jim it's... You..." Bones trailed off in shock as Jim easily took the device from his lax grip.

Jim held the screen before him and saw for himself what was on the screen. Now, Jim Kirk was by no means a trained medical professional, but he did know enough to know that what he was seeing was not what a normal human male was supposed to look like internally.

" Bones, is that what I think it is?" Asked Jim in a very soft voice.

" If you mean it's some kind of uterus-like structure, than yeah Jim, that is what it looks like to me." Answered Bones just as softly.

" What... um... What does this mean guys?" Asked Jim very slowly as he gazed at his best friend and his husband.

" It means that even though I'm gonna have to run some more tests on you, I'm pretty sure that my instruments were right about this. That somehow, this is all real, it's actually happening." Said Bones breathlessly.

Spock took a slow, measured stepped towards his T'hy'la, as though he were approaching a skittish and cornered animal. Spock went so far as to lean forward and bend a little bit so that he could be eye to eye with Jim as he spoke.

" Jim, it would seem, however illogical and quite frankly impossible, that you are carrying a child, our child. It appears that we are to become parents Ashayam." Said Spock softly, as though not really believing his own words.

Another, deafening silence filled the private exam room. Outside, Nurse Chapel smiled as she entered Sickbay, fresh and ready to start a new day like so many other crew members were doing though out the ship. They were all totally oblivious to the powerful, life altering developments that had taken place in the private examination room, and what these developments meant for their Captain and his First Officer.

Jim stared at Spock with his eyes seeming to have widened almost to the size of actual dinner plates. His jaw worked soundlessly like a broken hinge. Under any other circumstance, this would've been an amusing sight, but no one was laughing about this. Jim's wide, pale blue eyes began darting frantically between Spock, Bones, and the oval screen that he was holding in his hand. Jim's eyes kept on repeating this pattern until they finally settled on the screen he was holding in his hand.

There, in white, black, and pale blue was the x-ray image of his abdominal cavity. By his pelvic area was the oddly shaped structure that did look for all intents and purposes like the uterus found in a human female. That had not been there during the other full examination Jim had undergone just three days earlier. With a trembling finger, Jim reached out and pressed the button to magnify the image. Jim stared at the now magnified image before him, his eyes tried to take in every single detail they saw. Then, they noticed this tiny, black, oval shaped thing attached to the inner wall of the uterus-like structure. At that very moment, Jim felt the bond that connected him to Spock suddenly flared with a warmth that was not from either of the bondmates.

A soft gasp had Jim looking up to see Spock jerking slightly and reached up to touch his temple. It would seem that Spock was feeling this surge of warmth as well.

" Jim, Spock, what is it? What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Bones as he stepped towards his two friends.

" You felt that too?" Asked Jim as he looked at Spock.

Spock returned Jim's gaze and nodded, finding that he really couldn't speak at the moment.

" Felt what, Jim what's going on with you? You're not making any sense here!" Cried a deeply concerned Bones.

Bones looked between Jim and Spock and found himself wondering if he should get some hypo-sprays ready to treat the couple for shock, but he remained frozen where he stood and waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

With the strange warmth that was emanating from the bond slowly seeming to engulf him, Jim slowly tuned his gaze back to the oval screen. With a now openly trembling hand, Jim reached out and ghosted the tips of his fingers over the illuminated image on the screen, almost reverently. Spock and Bones watched as Jim's wide, pale blue eyes suddenly began to grow too bright. These were tears, and they were rapidly welling in Jim's pale blue eyes. Jim stared unblinkingly at the image before him for what seemed like an eternity before he finally turned his head to look at Spock.

Jim finally blinked, and it was enough to make the tears in his eyes spill over, carving twin trails down his ghostly pale cheeks as he spoke.

" Spock, the bond... the buzzing feeling... its our baby." He said breathlessly.

Spock opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came forth past his lips as he openly stared at his bondmate.

Jim stared at Spock with tears running freely down his face, and a completely shell-shocked expression on his face. Then, he slowly turned his head away and stared vacantly straight ahead as he spoke.

" I'm gonna have a baby?" He asked to no one.

Hearing this, and seeing Jim's eyes starting to turn glass finally broke Spock out of his stupor. The Vulcan was instantly at his bondmate's side, just as Jim's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he started falling sideways. Spock easily caught his now unconscious bondmate and pulled him to his chest, holding onto him for what could very well have been dear life.

Seeing his best friend finally pass out from the heart-stopping shock of what they had discovered today broke Bones out of his own flabbergasted stupor as well.

" Jim, oh God Jim." Swore Bones as he rushed to Jim and Spock's side.

Bones felt his heart split in two as he looked at the way Jim hung limp and senseless in Spock's arms. The look on Spock's face was equally gut-wrenching. Bones could see that Spock was valiantly trying to keep his stoic composure, but he looked to be coming apart at the seams as he all but clutched Jim to his chest with one of his hands gently cradling the back of his unconscious mate's head.

" Spock." Said Bones softly, not wanting to provoke the clearly distressed Vulcan.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bones watched as Spock seemed to school his features and take a deep breath to regain his composure. With his face blank and stoic once more, Spock turned his gaze to the doctor and spoke.

" Yes Doctor?" He asked with a steady voice.

" I need you to lay Jim back on the table so I can assess his condition, and I'd like to re-run all of the tests I did on him, just to make absolutely certain that what he has in him is in fact a..." Bones trailed off, not wanting to open that particular can of worms.

" Yes Doctor, that seems to be the logical course of action." Said Spock with a stiff nod before he carefully lowered a limp Jim back onto the examination table.

As Bones went to get everything prepped and ready for another barrage of tests, he paused for a moment when he saw Spock reach out towards his unconscious bondmate. Bones had to look away when he saw that Spock was wiping away the tears that stained Jim's face with one hand, and gently placing his other hand over Jim's stomach. Doing all he could to focus on being a doctor first and a best friend second, Bones quickly prepared all of his instruments and allowed Spock these moments of blatant emotionalism without uttering a sound.

Once he was sure that his instruments were in order, Bones finally stepped back to Jim and Spock's side with a tri-corder in hand.

" Spock, I'm just gonna check his functions real quick, and then I'll run all the tests over again." Explained Bones

Spock nodded mutely as he reluctantly stepped aside to allow Bones to do his work.

To both Spock and Bones's quite relief, all of Jim's vital signs were normal, the sudden loss of conscious did not have so much of an adverse effect other than to knock Jim out cold. This was probably for the best in Bones's opinion, at least his best friend would not be looking scared and unsure while he once against underwent all of the medical tests Bones intended to preform on him.

And so, the barrage of retesting began, with Jim passed out cold through all of it, and Spock watching Dr. McCoy's every movement like a pointy-eared hawk. When the retests were completed, they yielded the same, Earth-shattering results.

James Tiberius Kirk, the captain of the _USS Enterprise_, was indeed about a week and a half pregnant with his husband and First Officer's child.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 17: ****Brainstorming With Best Friends and Once Again Talking to Space Without Realizing that Somebody Might Actually Be Listening  
**

.

The Main Bridge of the _Enterprise _was as busy as it usually was, and running smoothly. But there were two notable absences from the Main Bridge. While most everyone else was at his or her designated station, the First Officer's station was empty at the moment, and the command chair was currently being occupied by Lt. Hikaru Sulu, who had temporary command of the main bridge. From where he sat at the helm, Ensign Pavel Chekov turned in his seat so that he could address Lt. Sulu directly.

" Zhis iz wery odd, ze Keptin and Meester Spock should haf reported for duty already." He said with his thick Russian accent.

From where he sat. Lt. Sulu nodded in agreement and spoke.

" It's one thing for Captain Kirk to be a little late for shift every now and then, but for as long as I've known him, Commander Spock has never been late. Something's gotta be up." He said with a frown.

In addition to Sulu and Chekov both voicing their concerns for the absence if their primary commanding officers, Lt. Uhura sat at her station wondering about her Captain and his First Officer as well. She sincerely hoped that at the very least, one of them would show up on the Bridge soon.

Another ten minutes passed by before the door to the main-bridge turbo-lift finally opened with a soft hiss. All eyes went to the turbo-lift, where the bridge crew was hoping to see both their Captain and First Officer stepping out. However, instead of both Captain Kirk and Commander Spock as they were hoping for, the crew was greeted by the sight of only Commander Spock stepping out of the turbo-lift and striding into the main bridge with purpose. To all who beheld the Vulcan, he looked even more stone-faced than he usually did. Sulu swiftly rose from the command chair and made his way back down to his place at the ship's helm.

As Spock stepped passed him, Sulu spoke.

" Good morning Commander Spock." He said casually.

" Good morning Lieutenant, I trust that everything has been maintained in complete order on the bridge?" Replied Spock without really looking at Sulu, or anyone else for that matter as he took his seat in the command chair.

" Yes sir, everything is running within normal parameters. But sir, where is Captain Kirk?" Asked Sulu, now really wanting to know what was going on.

Spock knew full well that the crew was indeed wondering why he was on the main bridge, and a certain blond Captain was not. Spock quickly looked up and saw that all eyes were on him, awaiting his answer. Taking in a deep breath, Spock addressed the personnel on the main bridge.

" I am aware that all of you are curious as to why Captain Kirk is noticeably absent from the bridge. Earlier this morning, the Captain informed me that he was not feeling particularly well. I accompanied the Captain to Sickbay so that Dr. McCoy could evaluate his condition. The doctor has determined that our Captain has become afflicted with a case of moderately severe allergic reaction to something he ate for breakfast. Because of this sudden bout of illness, Captain Kirk has been placed on medical leave, and is currently resting in his quarters. While the Captain recuperates, as First Officer I am assuming command and following the Captain's strict instructions in regards to the mission at hand. That is all ladies and gentlemen." He said with finality.

A small chorus of 'yes sirs' followed after his words as the crew resumed their duties on the main bridge.

What the crew didn't realize was that Spock had not been completely truthful with them. Yes, Jim was currently in his quarters under sanctioned medical leave, but he was not afflicted with a sudden case of food poisoning. No, Spock had not divulged to the crew that their Captain, and his beloved bondmate was actually laying in his quarters still senseless and now under heavy sedation to keep him that way.

Spock's hand clenched into a tight fist where it rested on one of the armrests of the command chair. The very thought of the state that his bondmate was in had several powerful emotion rising up inside Spock all at once. The knowledge that Dr. McCoy was by Jim's side even to this very moment brought very little comfort to the Vulcan. Spock wished to be by his bondmate's side as well, but he also knew that he had his duties to the starship as First Officer since her captain was well incapacitated. Bones himself had been the one who told Spock that the best way to help Jim right now was to report for duty and keep the Enterprise running; keep up the appearance that things were not as grave for the captain as they truly were. Spock had forced himself away from Jim's side, leaving his unconscious spouse in the care of the ships CMO. Now here he was on the main bridge, vowing to perform his duties admirably. But if he were completely honest with himself, Spock knew that it was going to be very difficult to focus on the mission at hand with his mind on someone far more important.

Meanwhile, in the Captain's Quarters...

Dr. Leonard McCoy all but collapsed into the chair he had placed beside the bed. The doctor leaned back and let out a small groan of weariness as he covered his face with his hands. Bones sucked in a deep breath through his fingers and scrubbed at his lightly stubble covered face for several long moments. With a deep sigh, Bones finally drew his hands away from his face. The doctor's brown eyes immediately went to the bed, and the long occupant it held.

Jim Kirk lay pale and still beneath the covers of his bed. His breath was deep and even in a sedative induced sleep. Bones shook his head sadly as he looked upon his unconscious best friend and remembered the events that had taken place after Jim had passed out from shock. Though he himself had been left thoroughly flabbergasted, Bones had carried out the retests as he had been instructed, and they had yielded the same results. Jim Kirk was inexplicably and irrevocably pregnant. After the tests, Bones and Spock had experienced a harrowing journey in sneaking an unconscious Jim out of Sickbay and back to his quarters. Spock had easily taken Jim into his arms and carried him out of Sickbay, with Bones being the lookout. Even with the sheer disorienting effect of the events that had transpired, Bones had still noticed the way Spock had held Jim in his arms in a tight but tender grip, all the while being markedly stone-faced. They had somehow navigated the hallways to the first turbo-lift they could find. By some grace of the Universe, the three of them had managed to get back to the Captain's quarters with none being the wiser about what was going on.

Now was the quiet aftermath of the morning's earlier, unheard of events. Bones would have loved a strong hard drink right about now, but he made no move to act on this desire. The drink could come late, right now the doctor's main priority was to keep vigil over his unconscious and... pregnant best friend.

About an hour later...

" Mmm." Groaned Jim as his pale blue eyes fluttered open and squinted up at the ceiling. The young captain had finally come back into consciousness.

" Ah Jim, you're awake. God you scared the crap outta me and Spock when you passed out." Said a deeply relived Bones as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and came to sit over the edge of the bed beside Jim.

Bones was expecting maybe confusion and questions swimming in Jim's eyes. So it took him by slight surprise when he watched as Jim's entire demeanor seemed to shut down completely.

" It wasn't all just a weird dream, was it?" Said Jim quietly.

Bones knew the instant these words left Jim's mouth that he was referring to what they had found out just hours ago.

" No Jim, it wasn't." Said Bones softly with a sad sigh.

The doctor watched as Jim's pale blue eyes grew too bright with the sheen of bitter tears.

" Where's Spock?" Asked Jim, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke.

" He's on the main bridge covering for you. I had to all but pry him away from you after we brought you back to you room. I told him to tell everyone that you had a bad allergic reaction to something you ate. So far as anyone else knows, you're in here resting from another brush with death."He said in a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

Jim was silent for several long moments before he swallowed thickly and spoke.

" T-That's... That's good, it's better if the rest of the crew doesn't find out about this. Spock's gonna run the ship just fine, and besides, I'm not much good to anyone right now. I just... I just... I want Spock to be here with me right now. I know I'm being pretty selfish, but I want him here with me right now." He said softly, his voice breaking completely at the very last few words.

Bones felt his heart clench painfully as he saw Jim blink rapidly, desperately trying to regain control of himself. It didn't take much for Bones to know that Jim was terrified out of his mind. Bones absolutely hated seeing Jim in such a state. The doctor reached out and placed a gentle hand on Jim's head. This simple touch seemed to break Jim further as he looked up at his best friend with tearful eyes and leaned into the touch as he spoke.

" How did this happen to me Bones? I'm a man, it's supposed to be impossible for me to get pregnant." He said softly.

" I'm askin' myself the same question all day, it's just so unbelievable, yet the proof is all there." Sighed Bones.

" Me and Spock, what are we gonna do? We've only been married for a little more than a year, and now I somehow get knocked up? God this is so unreal." Said Jim.

" I know it is Jim. But it's up to you and Spock to decide what you're gonna do now. Once you and him have a good long talk, I'll be there to help you in any way I can Jim." Said Bones resolutely.

" Thanks Bones." Said Jim with a wan smile.

" Don't mention it Kid." Smiled Bones in return before he continued.

" Right now, just take it easy. From what I understand, you threw up again this morning, so would you like anything?" He asked.

Jim seemed to contemplate the question before he nodded and spoke.

" Some plomeek soup would be nice, and maybe some coffee?" He asked.

" I'll get you the plomeek soup, but the coffee is outta the question, it's not good for the b... It's just not good for you right now." Answered Bones, kicking himself from the small slip.

" Okay, I'll have some orange juice instead." Said Jim.

Bones gave Jim a soft pat on the head before he got up and then helped Jim sit up. Then with a nod, the doctor headed off to get his best friend his desired bowl of plomeek soup and a tall glass of cold orange juice from the Captain's personal replicator.

From where he sat propped up by the headboard of his bed, Jim let out a small sigh and reached under the light scrub top he was still wearing. He pulled out the rectangular pendant he wore around his neck and held it up to eye level. If ever there was a time when Jim was most glad for Scotty's wedding present, it was now as he pressed the small button on the end of the pendant to activate it's holo-image projecting feature.

The moment Jim saw Spock's image being projected from the pendant, he felt some of the hollowness that had assaulted him when he had first woken up ease a little. Jim smiled a little bit and then let his eyes fall shut as he focused on the bond that connected him to Spock. With every ounce of will he had, Jim concentrated his sole focus of Spock and letting the Vulcan know that he was awake, and for the most part alright. Jim felt the bond hum softly in the back of his mind as he reached out to his husband who was on the main bridge.

On the main bridge, Spock had just handed a data PADD over to a waiting Yeoman when his mind was all but bombarded with a familiar warmth and feeling. Spock managed to remain outwardly stoic and calm, but on the inside is rejoiced.

_" Jim, I am so please that you are finally awake." _Said Spock through the bond to his mate.

_" Yeah, I'm as good as can be expected. How is everything on the main bridge?"_ Asked Jim in turn through the bond.

_" Everything is functioning within normal parameters, although I have noticed that there has been a general outpouring of concern for your well-being Jim. To put it simply, the crew is rather worried about you, especially those who are privy to the true nature of our relationship. I have done what I could to assure them that you are indeed well and recuperating, but I will admit that not being completely truthful with them has left me... somewhat bothered." _Said Spock.

_" We can tell them about this as soon as we ourselves have a better grasp Spock. Right now though, keep your focus on the mission and get to Divakna III safely and on time." _Said Jim with authority.

_" Yes Jim, I shall endeavor to do so." _Acknowledged Spock.

_" I love you Spock, please come and see me when you can get off the bridge. I just really need to see you." _Said Jim softly through the bond.

_" Of course Ashayam, I shall come to you when the first opportunity arises. Until then, rest and do not feel so frightened. And I love thee in return." _Replied Spock.

_" Nemaiyo Sa-telsu.( Thank you husband)" _Whispered Jim before with a soft hum, the bond grew silent.

It left Spock feeling strangely empty, but he could still sense Jim's faint emotions through the bond, and it did bring the Vulcan some comfort. He would just have to be patient and wait for when he could leave the main bridge and see Jim for himself.

Back in his quarters, Jim sighed softly and leaned back against the headboard. He let the pendant in his hand fall lightly against his chest, where it turned off by itself. A little while later Bones returned with a tray in hand. One steaming bowl of plomeek soup and a tall glass of orange juice, as requested by his patient. Bones set the tray down on the bedside table and handed Jim the bowl of soup with spoon in hand. Jim gladly accepted the bowl and gave Bones his thanks before he tucked into the plomeek broth with great relish.

Bones took his seat in the chair by Jim's bed and watched his best friend eat the plomeek soup like it was one of the most savory dishes he had ever had in his life.

" Spock wasn't kidding about the weird food choices." Said Bones, wisely not making any comments about pregnancy cravings having already started up.

Jim paused in enjoying his plomeek soup to send Bones a slightly dirty look before he shook his head and focused his attention back on devouring his desired soup, and hiding the small smile that threatened to break free. Once Jim was done eating his soup and juice, Bones took the empty dishes away and then returned to Jim's side so that he and his best friend could have a good long talk.

" Jim, I know that this is all really hard to take in, Hell, this is impossible to take in, but this is really happening. Now I know you're probably askin' yourself just how in the Hell this all happened, so why don't we try to figure it out together?" Asked Bones.

Jim nodded and offered his friend a dim shadow of one of his usual smiles before he spoke.

" Well, besides the basic, fundamental explanation of how this happened, since me and Spock are together like any married couple, I really can't figure out how this happened Bones." He began.

" That's fine Jim, why don't you just think back to anything weird that may have happened before today." Said Bones.

Jim contemplated Bones's words and thought hard about any events that came prior to today. All Jim could really come up with was from a week and a half ago, when he had nearly been driven mad by his desire and passion for Spock. Thinking about this, Jim voiced his thoughts.

" Well, the only thing that really comes to mind is when I suddenly had the urge to jump Spock right then and there on the main bridge about a week or so ago, but after that I was completely fine. You checked me over yourself and you didn't find anything wrong." He said.

" Yeah, I remember that. All my scans came up negative for anything wrong. But I bet you that you and Spock... conceived shortly after that particular day." Said Bones, a faint blush creeping into his face as he said these words.

" I think you might be right Bones." Said Jim, feeling frustrated that his questions about how he ended up... with child were still going unanswered. He just wanted some solid facts, and he felt like the answers he desired were there somewhere, just being very elusive. It was quite infuriating a predicament.

And so, for the next few hours Jim and Bones talked some more, they still couldn't come up with an explanation for Jim's pregnancy, but they talked about other things like the ship, their days at the Academy, and just the kind of things best friends usually discussed. Then an urgent call from Sickbay had Bones reluctantly leaving Jim to himself in his quarters.

A soft sigh escaped Jim as he found himself alone. But just as the though that he was all by himself filled his mind, Jim let out a small gasp as he felt a tingling buzz rise up from the very back of the bond. It suddenly hit Jim like a ten ton weight/ He may have assumed that he was all alone, but he truly wasn't. After all, the proof was there like a cold, hard slap to the face. He , James Tiberius Kirk, was pregnant. By some unknown for of the Universe, he was now carrying a week and a half old fetus inside him. As the warm tingle filled his mind, Jim slowly looked down at his stomach. It was as flat and toned as he knew it to be, but it was all different now. With great hesitance, Jim slowly reached up and carefully placed his palm over his stomach. Jim inhaled sharply when he felt the tingling sensation rapidly increase in strength the very moment his hand touched his stomach.

Feeling his eyes starting to burn yet again as his already tenuous control over his emotions began to disintegrate, Jim tore his hand away from his stomach and all but leaped to his feet from the bed. Jim stood in his bedroom, taking in sharp rapid breaths, all but panting as several emotions rose up inside of him all at once. The emotion that was most prominent in this plethora was ice-cold terror. Doing his utmost to remain calm and shield as much of his emotions as he could from Spock by suppressing the bond, Jim slowly made his way to the arched window in his bedroom. The young captain gazed out at the stars as they passed by the window.

With sadness etched over his face, Jim's hands clenched into tight fists as he raised them up and pressed then against the cool glass. Jim then leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the glass as well. Screwing his eyes tightly shut, Jim took in a deep, rattling breath before he whispered softly to the passing blackness of space.

" Somebody please tell me how this happened. Somebody please tell me why." He whispered brokenly.

Little did a very distressed Jim know, hundreds of light years away, a certain massive, all powerful entity easily heard his shattered plea for answers.

The Phoenix-entity swirled like a massive sphere of vivid crimson smoke as it vowed to give James T. Kirk and his mate Spock the answers they so desperately wanted. However, the entity decided that it would be more subtle in announcing its presence to the mortal men to whom it had bestowed the gift to this time around.

Yes, subtlety would be best given the state Jim was in, the last thing he needed was a repeat of what happened the first time the entity introduced itself.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 18: ****Explanations Through Vividly Real Dreams  
**

.

Spock quickly exited the turbo-lift before the door was even fully opened to the upper level deck. As much as he wanted to run as fast as he could to the Captain's quarters, Spock forced himself to walk calmly down the corridor instead. It was finally his scheduled lunch hour, and under the pretense of going to his personal quarters to eat lunch and meditate, Spock had quickly left the main bridge in Lt. Sulu's capable hands. However, eating lunch was the furthest thing from Spock's mind. He had only one objective at the moment, and that was to get to his bondmate.

Spock rounded the corner and quickly made his way to the door to his own quarters. He swiftly entered and immediately headed straight for the bathroom door. Within seconds he was entering Jim's bedroom via the bathroom that joined their quarters. Jim and Bones both looked up from the game of cards they were playing when the Vulcan arrived.

" Spock!" Said Jim loudly as he quickly set down the cards in his hand and began scrambling out of bed. He was absolutely overjoyed to finally see his husband after so many long hours.

Bones, who had returned to Jim's side after finishing his duties in Sickbay, let a small smile grace his face as he watched Jim almost fall over himself to get to Spock. Just as Jim was on his feet, Spock stepped forward to meet him halfway. Though they both would have loved to simply give in to how they wished to express of they felt, Jim and Spock decided to be considerate of Bones's straight male sensibilities and duly restrained themselves. Instead, Jim and Spock lowered most of their mental barriers to one another, and each reached out with his index and middle finger extended. Jim sighed softly when their fingers finally met in Ozh'esta. Spock in turn gazed as his bondmate with his normally stoic eyes softening in silent affection.

It was a very tender moment, and Bones, honest to God, felt deeply privileged to be allowed to bare witness to the display from the very private couple.

After several moment, Jim and Spock finally ended the Vulcan kiss and Spock spoke.

" Jim, what had your condition been for these past hours?" He asked solemnly.

Jim shrugged as he replied.

" I'm okay for the most part, still a little bit shell-shocked, and inexplicably pregnant." He said.

Spock nodded mutely and stared at Jim with quiet intensity. Knowing that now would be a good time to leave, Bones stood from his seat and lightly cleared his throat to get the attention of the two love birds. Both Jim and Spock turned to look at the doctor as he spoke.

" Well, now that you're here Spock, I'll be taking my leave, Just call me if ya need me, alright?" He asked with a knowing look on his face.

Both Jim and Spock nodded to the doctor as he walked past them out of Jim's bedroom, and then his quarters, leaving Jim and Spock to each other at long last.

The moment they were sure that Bones was gone, Spock was all but pouncing on Jim. Jim's eyes fluttered shut as Spock reached out and held his face in his hands. The strong warmth from Spock's hands on his face was enough to make Jim feel weak at the knees.

" T'hy'la." Said Spock softly as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to his bondmate's.

They stayed like that for countless moments before Spock finally broke the charged silence.

" Jim, forgive me for not being by your side when you returned to consciousness." He said softly.

Jim immediately shook his head and drew back a little so that he could look his husband in the eye as he spoke.

" You did exactly what you were supposed to do Spock. Yeah, I would've liked to have had you here with me when I woke up, but I'm the Captain of this star ship and you are First Officer. We may happen to be married, but we still have jobs to do. This ship depends on up both. If I'm out of it, it's up to you to keep things running smoothly. You know this Spock, so don't you dare apologize to me." He said with deep conviction before he smiled softly and leaned in, pressing his lips to Spock's in a chaste kiss.

Spock sighed softly and gently returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled Jim in flush against his own body.

When they drew apart, Jim promptly buried his face into Spock's shoulder and returned his husband's almost too tight embrace. Spock in turn tucked his head face into the curve where Jim's neck met his shoulder and spoke.

" Your logic is quite sound T'hy'la. Responsibility of the ship does indeed fall to me since you have been placed on medical leave. But T'hy'la, when it come to you, I cannot help but give in to slightly illogical thought. Indeed, the ship has need of me to take command in your absence, but you have need of me too. You needed me when you woke up, and I could not help but feel guilt at not being able to be there as you needed. An especially after the revelations of today, most of me wanted to be by your side, not on the main bridge." He said softly into Jim's ear.

Against Spock's shoulder, Jim felt his face crumble for a split second before he composed himself enough and let out a deep breath before he spoke.

" You're here now Spock, that's more than enough." He whispered, thinking of how Spock could make him feel like no one else in the Universe could.

The Vulcan had a way of saying things that seemed t o both break him to pieces and them build him back up into something better and stronger.

" Just be here for me now sa-telsu." Whispered Jim.

" Of course Ashayam, of course." Replied Spock before he started nuzzling at Jim's neck in a very tender fashion.

A few minutes later, Jim and Spock were sitting down at the table in the living room area with various bowls and plates of food set before them. A quiet lunch between bondmates. Spock was yet again witness to Jim's dramatic change in appetite. Gone was any trace of meat, instead Jim indulged in various fruits and green, and of course, another bowl of plomeek soup. It was like Jim couldn't get enough of the broth no matter how much of it he had.

Jim looked up after taking another spoonful of plomeek to see Spock staring at him.

" What?" He asked with a small frown.

" It is nothing Jim, I just find that your new-found fondness for Plomeek soup is very fascinating." Replied Spock.

" You mean it's weird." Said Jim flatly.

" No, I mean that I find it oddly pleasing to me." Countered Spock.

Jim found himself fighting down a small smile at these words, but he quickly went back to his soup as he spoke.

" Well quite staring at me so much, I'm just a guy eating what he wants to eat." He said as he slurped another spoonful.

" You are quite aesthetically pleasing as you do so Ashayam." Said Spock, hoping that it would have the desired effect.

Sure enough, Spock watched as Jim's cheeks took on a soft, rosy flush and he ducked his head a little as a surprisingly shy smile ghosted across his face.

" Spock, eat your lunch and I know what your doing, so quit it." Said Jim, without any real heat behind his words as he steadfastly focused his eyes on the bowl of soup and not on Spock, who was in his own, round about kind of way, leering at his husband.

Spock turned his attention back to the plate of fruit he had been slowly polishing off, all the while feeling a small surge of satisfaction in knowing that he had succeeded in lightly flustering his mate. Not many people ever got to see this side of Jim Kirk, they only knew the persona of a brash, confident Starfleet captain. The Jim Kirk sitting before Spock was the quite and slightly insecure man that was hidden behind the golden facade. This was the side of Jim Kirk that only those closest to him ever got to see. This was the side of Jim that blushed at Spock's comments about him being beautiful while he was simply eating soup.

From where he sat, Spock allowed himself a tiny half smile at being successful in coaxing this side of Jim out into the open. It just made the Vulcan feel even more love for the young man sitting across from him. Both mates went about eating lunch together, enjoying whatever time they could together before Spock had to return to duty on the main bridge.

When the time came for them to part, both men found themselves very reluctant to do so.

" Shall I call Dr. McCoy to return here and keep you company?" Asked Spock softly as he reached out and took one of Jim's hands in his own, lightly rubbing their finger tips together in an intimate gesture that had Jim feeling sparks though his whole body.

" N-No, you don't have to call Bones, and besides, he has to focus on his own job down in Sickbay. I'm gonna be just fine by myself Spock." Replied Jim.

No sooner had Jim said these words, the warm, tingling buzz immediately surged up through his entire being. This time though, Spock was there to feel it as well. Jim's gasped softly while Spock's dark eyes widened and zeroed in on Jim's flat, washboard stomach.

" That's the second time that's happened. Huh... I guess I can't say that I'm by myself because I'm actually not." Said Jim as he took looked down at his stomach area.

Spock for his part, was dead silent as he continued to stare at his bondmate's stomach. Then, still without saying a word, Spock reached out with deliberate slowness and placed his hand over Jim's stomach. Jim felt a jolt go through his heart at the action, but remained completely still as Spock touched his stomach. After what seemed an eternity, Spock finally drew his hand away from Jim's stomach.

Neither man said a word, they simply stared at each other with unreadable expressions. This went on for several long moments as well.

Spock and Jim both shook themselves out of the stupor they found themselves in and focused back on the present. Now wasn't the time to take about the proverbial elephant in the room.

" I'll see you once your shift is over sa-telsu." Said Jim somewhat sadly.

" And I shall be sure to make my return to you as hasty as possible once my duty shift has indeed been terminated for the day." Said Spock before he stepped forward and took Jim's lips in a deep kiss.

Jim smiled into the kiss and reached up to gently run his fingertips over the points of Spock's ear. Spock let out a small growl at the action, much to Jim's silent glee. But all too soon, they were drawing apart, and Spock was once again holding himself as the cool and collected First Officer now temporarily in charge of the _Enterprise. _

" I shall see you after shift." Said Spock.

" Yeah, I'll see you then." Sighed Jim as he watched Spock nod and then take his leave.

Jim was once again in his quarters, with only the tingling buzz in his head keeping him company now.

_Several hours later..._

Spock rose from the command chair and let his relief for the night-shift take over. Spock bid the main bridge farewell for the night before heading straight for the turbo-lift. Spock pressed the button for his intended deck and waited with eagerness gnawing at him from the very pit of his stomach. The Vulcan made quick word of navigating the corridors once he stepped out of the turbo-lift. Within a few minutes he was rounding the familiar corner and making his way to the door to his personal quarters. Spock stepped through the door once it was open. Instead of immediately heading straight for the bathroom that served sort of like a secret passage to his beloved bondmate's bedroom, Spock decided that a change in attire was in order first.

Spock went into is bedroom area and began to undress. Moments later, he was donning simple charcoal gray Vulcan robes made from a very light material. Once he was dressed in his off-duty garments, Spock immediately headed for the bathroom door. Within seconds, Spock was quietly stepping into Jim's bedroom. The lights were not on in the bedroom, but Spock immediately saw that the living room area was well lit. The moment Spock stepped towards the living room area, he felt a wave of familiar emotions call out to his like the haunting melody of a siren.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Spock stepped out of Jim's bedroom and into the living room area of the Captain's second Spock was inside the living room area, he was being all but tackled by his absolutely overjoyed bondmate. Spock didn't say a word, he simply wrapped his arms around Jim in turn and held him.

Spock didn't need to look at Jim's face to know that his bondmate was silently upset, and he knew the reason why Jim was feeling this way as well. All throughout the rest of the day, Spock had felt this persistent, tingling buzz in the back of his mind. It may had been a buzz, but it could just as well have been a blaring siren that just wouldn't shut off. It was a constant reminder of the unheard of position he and Jim were currently in.

" T'hy'la, I am here now." Said Spock into Jim's blond hair.

" It's just won't stop Spock. I've been trying so hard not to think about it, but it like it's trying to tell me that it's there and it's not going anywhere. I'm not ready to face this yet Spock, but it's like it keep screaming at my face." Said Jim as he clutched at Spock's robes.

" I am aware of this as well T'hy'la, I too have been feeling it through the bond ever since I returned to the bridge. It was very distracting, but I simply could not block it out despite numerous attempts. I suppose it is just... Our offspring making its presence known to us through the bond." Said Spock.

" Our offspring... God... Oh God." Whispered Jim as he tightened his already very tight hold around Spock.

" Jim, I know that you are frightened... terrified even, but I must ask that you calm yourself. I do not wish to see you in such a way." Said Spock as he reached up to gently card his fingers through Jim's hair.

Jim took in a deep, rattling breath in an effort to calm himself as he drew away a little bit from his death grip around Spock and looked up into his husband's dark eyes as he spoke.

" I know you don't like seeing me this way Spock, but I can't help it. I'm sorry." He said softly as he ducked his head.

Spock felt pained to see his bondmate so upset, so scared. Though he didn't show it outwardly, Spock felt near exactly the same way. The Vulcan reached out to gently cup one of Jim's cheeks, making the human look back up at Spock.

" Do not apologize for that which is within your very nature Jim. I believe that any person who find out that they are going to become a parent would feel the same way as you do now T'hy'la." Said Spock.

" But Spock, I'm a man for Christ's sake, I'm not the one who's supposed to get pregnant." Said Jim with wide, upset eyes.

" Regardless of that, you and I are to become parents Jim. What you are feeling, I feel within me as well." Said Spock clearly admitting his feelings.

Jim went completely still as all but gawked at Spock as the Vulcan's words washed over him.

" You just admitted that you're as scared about this as me?" He asked, astounded that his bondmate readily admitted his feelings.

" Yes T'hy'la, if it slightly eases your own feelings of fear if I admit to my own, then I shall admit it as many times as need be. You are not alone in this Jim, what you feel, I feel." Said Spock softly.

Jim opened mouth to speak, but nothing came forth past his lips as he stared at his husband. Then Jim's whole body seemed to sigh as he nodded wordlessly to Spock. Jim then leaned in further into the hand that was cupping his cheek, going so far as to pressed a small kiss into the palm of Spock's hand, his eyes over bright. Spock understood that words were not necessary right now, just the silence of mutual understanding.

After several long minutes, Jim and Spock finally drew apart and set about having a quiet dinner together. They ate together and talked about the successful completion of the mission to Divakna III and the happenings of the ship, but they pointedly avoided the topic that weighed most heavily on their minds. They could discuss that later. For now though, Spock and Jim decided it best to just have dinner with each other and be as normal as possible. Jim had yet another bowl of plomeek soup, this time with saltine crackers, but Spock chose not to comment on it and focused instead on getting Jim to smile and laugh a little like he had during lunch earlier that day.

Once dinner was over and done with, Jim and Spock decided to have a nice, relaxing game of 3-dimensional chess, but into the first game, Spock could see that Jim was understandably distracted. Spock ended up easily winning the first and second games, so the couple decided to forgo a third match to retire early. Jim pulled Spock with him into the bathroom so that they could take a quick shower together. Tonight though, the shower was more about just being close to each other rather than a sensuous rendezvous. Afterward, Jim and Spock lay together in the Captain's bed. Jim lay on his front with Spock laying half draped over his back like a living blanket. They stayed that way in silence for a very long time before Jim finally spoke.

" What are we gonna do Spock?" He said softly.

" We will do whatever needs to be done. Just know that I am with you T'hy'la. You and I will face this together." Answered Spock against the base of Jim's neck.

" I'm really glad I have you Spock." Said Jim with a soft sigh as he felt Spock lightly trail a warm, almost hot hand down the length of his spine.

" And I am glad that you are mine as well Jim. Now sleep T'hy'la, for it is quite obvious that the events of today have been most taxing on you." Said Spock as he trailed his hand back up Jim's back and buried his fingers into his mate's golden blond locks.

With a small shuddering sigh, Jim's eyes fluttered shut as he allowed himself to drift away into sleep. A few moments later, Spock allowed Jim's deep, even breathing to lull him into slumber as well.

As Jim and Spock drifted off into sleep, thousands of light years away, a massive sphere of what seemed to be swirling crimson smoke smoothly morphed into a magnificent phoenix-like creature. The Phoenix-entity smiled to itself, for it knew that its opportunity to finally explain a few facts to James T. Kirk and his bondmate Spock was now at hand. The Phoenix-entity spread its massive wings wide and then threw its head back to let loose a mighty cry that seemed to reverberate through the very blackness of space itself. The entity's eyes glowed a bright, golden yellow as it sought out the sleeping minds of the two individuals to whom it had bestowed a most precious gift.

_A few minutes later in the dreamworld..._

_Jim smiled as he nuzzled his cheek further into the heavenly soft material he was laying on. It was warm, almost spongy, and had a fresh, clean scent to it. Jim's pale blue eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked into focus. Once his vision cleared, Jim was met with the sight of... a whole lot of green. A frown creased Jim's features as he realized that he was most definitely not his bed on board the Enterprise. Now feeling alarmed, Jim quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Jim's jaw fell open and hung loose like a broken hinge at what his eyes were seeing. _

_" I must be dreaming." Breathed Jim as he stared wide-eyed at what appeared to be the beautiful oasis on New Vulcan where he and Spock had retreated to after they had completed the Vulcan marriage ceremony. But that had been more than a year ago, what Jim was seeing couldn't possibly be real. But the grass beneath Jim's palms "felt" lush and soft. The air Jim "breathed" was warm and pleasant. _

_When he looked up, the New Vulcan night sky smiled back at Jim through the branches and leaves of the sacred tree that stood at the center of the Oasis. The dome-shaped barrier that enclosed the Oasis glinted with energy just like it had done back then. Jim then looked down at himself and let out a small noise of surprise when he saw that he himself was garbed in the pale colored ceremonial Vulcan robes he had worn on his wedding day. Even the light, silky material felt real against his skin. A few moments later a faint rustling noise caught Jim's ear. He immediately look up toward the thick trunk of the Oasis tree and felt a jolt slam through him when he saw a familiar figure rising to his feet near the base of the sacred tree. _

_" Spock!"Yelled Jim as he scrambled to his feet and began running across the soft grass toward his husband. _

_" Jim." Called Spock as he in turn, moved to meet the man who was rushing toward him. _

_Like Jim, Spock was garbed in the attire he had worn on the day they had been wed, the deep blue ceremonial Vulcan robes. Once he had closed the distance, Jim all but tackled Spock in a vice-like embrace. Spock instinctively wrapped his own arms around Jim, all the while internally trying to calculate just where they were and what was going on. _

_" God, you feel so real too." Said Jim against Spock's shoulder. _

_" T'hy'la, I believe that what we are experiencing now is far more than just a joint dream. what we are experiencing is palpably more than a mere dream." Said Spock as he and Jim finally drew apart from each other. _

_" What the Hell is going on?" Asked Jim. _

_" Unknown Jim." Answered Spock as they both looked around at their surroundings. _

_No sooner had Jim and Spock said these words, the ground beneath them suddenly began to tremble lightly. Spock immediately reached out and pulled Jim too him as they both looked around in alarm, wondering what brought on this sudden quake of the ground. _

_" Spock look!" Yelled Jim as he looked and pointed at something up above them. _

_Spock looked up and his eyes widened a little bit as he saw what Jim was pointing at. The dome-barrier that enclosed the Oasis was rapidly receding, and the clouds in the sky had turned a deep, crimson red. As the barrier disintegrated before their very eyes, Jim clung to Spock very tightly as they watched it all unfold. _

_Then an animal's awesome cry filled the air, reverberating through everything, especially Jim and Spock. The moment this cry was heard, Jim felt full on terror rise up inside him, and Spock tightened his hold around Jim because they both instantly remembered that they had heard this cry before. Above them, the crimson clouds in the sky swirled around like a vortex before it began to shift and change. _

_Then, in a flash in crimson the clouds transformed into a familiar shape. Colossal red wings flapped once before moving forward to encircle the Oasis. _

_" Oh my God, it's that bird entity!" Yelled Jim, panic filling his voice as he realized that the entity had cut off all means of escape by encircling the Oasis with its massive crimson wings. _

_Glowing golden eyes gazed down at them both with soul-searing intensity. Jim and Spock were frozen where they stood. There was a long beat of charged silence before a thousand harmonious voices sounded._

_" Greetings James T. Kirk, and Spock of Vulcan." _

_Jim and Spock were absolutely stunned. The entity had just spoken to them, it knew their names. Licking suddenly dry lips, Jim spoke. _

_" H-Hi there." He said softly, while Spock's grip on his bondmate tightened just a bit more. _

_" The both of you need not worry, for my intentions are simply to talk to you both and answer the many questions that now plague you." Said the Phoenix-entity. _

_" W-What?" Breathed Jim, completely floored. _

_" Perhaps it would be best that I came to you in a form that is far less grandiose and overbearing." Said the Phoenix-entity as it's eyes seemed to glow even more brightly than before._

_Then Jim and Spock were both taking a step back as a small ball of swirling red smoke seemed to pop into being just a few feet in front of them. The ball of energy twinkled a little bit before rapidly growing in size and changing shape. Within just a few seconds, Jim and Spock were now gazing not at a floating ball of energy, but a tall, humanoid figure that resembled the grim reaper, only it did not have a wicked looking scythe, the hooded cloak it was wearing was a vibrant crimson red, and there was a delicate looking crystal headdress upon it's head._

_The red cloaked being took a small step forward and slowly spread its arms before gracefully bending over in a bow to Jim and Spock. _

_" Again, I greet thee James T. Kirk and Spock Vulcan." Came a softer version of the thousand harmonious voices. _

_As the being straightened back up, Spock took a step forward, discreetly placing himself in front of Jim as he finally spoke. _

_" Your intentions were to talk, so please proceed to do so. You may start by explaining what all of this is." He said flatly, barely veiled distrust swirling in his dark eyes. _

_" This place is the dream image of where you both hold some of your most happiest memories, to me it seemed quite a fitting place for me to explain that which is the gift given to bring further joy to you both." Said the Cloaked figure. _

_" You aren't making any sense here, what gift are you taking about? You haven't given us anything but terror." Said Jim with anger lacing every word. _

_" Yes, I have frightened you deeply, for that I am sincerely sorry. But I have indeed given you something else, something quite precious and unique." Said the Cloaked figure._

_" Please explain what you are referring to this instant." Said Spock, his patience with the being's cryptic words wearing quite thin now. _

_" I am referring to the precious little being that grows within your husband Spock... your child." Replied the Cloaked figure. _

_Jim's eyes grew wide as the breath seemed to instantly leave his lungs. The young man's mouth worked silently in an effort to speak, but he couldn't make a sound as everything fell into place. The first encounter with the entity that day, the desperate need for Spock that had nearly drove him mad a few day later, the symptoms that suddenly appeared after that, and finally, the results of all of Bones's tests confirming that there was indeed, something there inside Jim. _

_" Y-You did this... You gave me this baby?" Whispered Jim as his hand unconsciously went to his stomach. _

_" In a manner, I only gave you the means with which to conceive. It was you and Spock who created the little one that grows within you now." Said the Cloaked figure. _

_" W-Why did you do this? You went against everything nature dictates. I'm a freakin' man for God's sake, this isn't supposed to be. What the Goddamn Hell are you and why did you do this to me and Spock?" Asked Jim, feeling both desperate and angry beyond measure as he stared wide-eyed at the Cloaked-being that was an extension of the Phoenix-entity that still loomed over the Oasis._

_There was silence for a long beat before the soft, thousand harmonious voices finally sounded. _

_" I am a Suzakian, a being of eternity. My kind had existed for quite some time, almost as long as the Universe itself has been. We are capable of much with our unique abilities. To answer your questions as to why I bestowed upon you the gift of being able to conceive and bare children, it is quite simple really. You wished for this, so I granted it." Said the Cloaked figure._

_This immediately had Spock whirling his head around so fast to stare at his flabbergasted bondmate that he nearly gave himself whiplash. _

_" W-What do you mean you granted it?" Asked Jim. _

_" I think it would be best that I show you the moment I am referring to." Said the Cloaked figure before it gracefully raised its arms, the fabric of the crimson cloak flowed in a way that made the sleeves look more like wings. _

_Jim and Spock looked on in shock as the Oasis and the colossal phoenix form of the crimson entity smoothly melted away around them and shifted into a completely different setting. Jim and Spock were stunned when they suddenly found themselves standing in Jim's bedroom on board the Enterprise. The Cloaked figure was still standing before them with its arms raised and obscuring the window area of Jim's bedroom, but then it moved away with a graceful twirl to reveal what was behind it._

_Jim let out a small gasp when he saw... himself standing before the window and looking out at the stars that twinkled out in the blackness of space. Jim and Spock watched this doppelganger of the young man sighed ruefully and crossed his arms as he spoke. _

_**" I wish I could do more for you Spock, for you and your people. I wish I could perform the full duties of a bonded mate."** He said to himself. _

_The real Jim and Spock watched as a small flash of red twinkled in the distance of Space at these words. The couple than watched as the dream image of Jim turned away from the window with a small huff that ended in a chuckle and headed off to bed. _

_Then the setting was shifting again. Jim let out a small cry of shocked surprise as he and Spock suddenly found themselves standing in mid-space. _

_" T'hy'la, look." Said Spock as he pointed at something up ahead. Jim looked in the direction Spock was pointing at, and he was stunned at what his eyes now beheld._

_" Holy shit." Said Jim under his breath as he and Spock stared wide-eyed as a massive, swirling sphere of crimson smoke that seemed to be suspended in Space. _

_The all too familiar being's unique and quite unique voice rang out. _

**_" I will remember this moment mortal man. I will remember this selfless wish and find you when the time is right. I will give to you that which you desire most, not for yourself but for the one to whom you are eternally bound. I shall remember, I shall wait with patience, and I shall find you when the time is right. This I promise, this I swear." _**

_Jim felt his heart rattle inside his chest before it ground to a dead halt. The shock of the Phoenix-entity revelations had the young man reeling. Beside him, Spock was trying his best to remain composed, but his shields were steadily cracking as he too was overwhelmed with shock. They were so caught up in staring at the massive, swirling crimson sphere that Jim and Spock didn't notice the red-cloaked figure come up behind them until it spoke. _

_" Now you have both been given a proper explanation." It said, causing Jim and Spock to both whirl around to face the cloaked figure._

_Jim was the first to regain his voice. _

_" Y-You did this because I randomly wished for it?" He asked, utterly shell-shocked. _

_" Yes, you wished to be able to bare children for your mate, and I happened to be listening, even from so far away." Answered the Figure. _

_" Oh my God." Whispered Jim and his hands went to grip his head as he started almost panting for breath._

_" Why do you despair James T. Kirk, everything is absolutely fine with you. I granted your wish, and soon you and you bondmate will have a little one to look after and love. The heritage of Vulcan will continue to live on through the offspring you are now carrying." Said the Cloaked figure. _

_To these soft words, Jim's eyes rapidly welled with tears. Seconds later these tears were cascading down his face like rivers as he spoke. _

_" Oh God... Oh God... Oh my God... This isn't real, this can't be happening!" He cried tearfully._

_" But it is, I just showed you that it is all really happening." Said the cloaked figure, sounding very mildly amused. _

_" But how could you? How could you give me this gift? What made you think I'm ready, that I ever even deserved to have something so beautiful?" Asked Jim desperately. _

_From where he stood, Spock felt a small twinge in his own heart at hearing Jim's words of being inadequate and undeserving._

_" It is my opinion that you above all are most deserving of the gift I have given you. Look inside yourself James T. Kirk, you are a good man, a selfless one. You wished to be able to bare offspring not for yourself, but for the one whom you love so dearly, and for his people who so desperately need their heritage to live on. Beings from all parts of the Universe wish for things, many are petty and cruel, they want something only for themselves. You are among the few who are different. You wanted this not just for yourself, but for Spock. You are quite ready for this, and I would've been a fool not to have granted you your wish James T. Kirk." Said the Cloaked figure. _

_This just seemed to break Jim further as he sobbed quietly and doubled over, still holding his head in his hands. Not being able to stand another second of it, Spock rushed forward and took Jim into a near rib-crushing embrace. Jim buried his face into Spock's neck and clung tightly to the Vulcan. _

_" Now this just proves to me even more that I made the right decision. Now, I suggest that the both of you have a nice long talk about this, face the issue at hand as it were. Know that there really is a baby growing inside of you James, and that in a few short months the both of you are going to be the proud fathers of a child that your love created." Said the Cloaked figure. _

_Jim and Spock both looked up to see the Cloaked figure spread its arms wide and seemingly unravel and explode into crimson light. A familiar, might cry filled the are as the red light smoothly morphed into the shape of the Phoenix. _

_" I take my leave of you both, but know that I am and always will be there should you need me. Just call out to the vastness of space, for I am there among the stars." Said the Phoenix-entity. _

_Jim and Spock stood mesmerized by the beauty of the powerful and magnificent being before them. Then they noticed that everything around them was steadily growing brighter and brighter until they could no longer keep their eyes open. _

_Everything turned a blinding bright white after that._

Jim's pale blue eyes flew wide open with a sharp gasp. The young man jack-knifed up off the bed into a sitting position, breathing hard, almost wheezing for air. Beside him, Spock wordlessly shot up from laying on the bed as well. There were several moments of silence where Jim and Spock regained their barrings, and then they slowly turned to face one another.

Spock could see that there were fresh tear tracks marring his bondmate's cheeks. Without saying a word, Spock reached out and gently cupped his mate's cheeks. The Vulcan used his thumbs to gently wipe away the tear tracks that clung to Jim's pale skin.

" S-Spock I..." Jim began to say, but he trailed off, not really sure what words to use.

Spock remained silent as he gazed at Jim with his deep, intense eyes. Without uttering a word, Spock took one of his hands away from Jim's and lowered it down till it came to gently rest on his bondmate's flat stomach.

The moment Spock's hand came to touch Jim stomach, a warm, tingling buzz more powerful than the previous time suddenly rose up and seemed to engulf them both. Unlike the other times where this sensation filled Jim and Spock with dread, now it brought about feelings of wonder, contentment... even quiet joy.

Jim looked down as Spock's hand on his bare stomach, and then back up at Spock. Blue eyes stared into those of deep coffee brown for what seemed like a lifetime before Jim entire face broke out in a tearful, but happy grin. Spock himself allowed his own eyes to soften, and the corners of his lips turned upwards in a minute little smile. Neither said a word, they didn't really need to. Jim leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Spock in a tight embrace. Spock in turn wrapped his free arm around Jim and pulled in in closer while his other hand remained gently pressed to his bondmate's stomach.

Though they could still scarcely believe what had just happened, Jim and Spock both recognized that it did indeed happen to begin with. The Phoenix-entity had payed them an unusual visit to explain the situation to them.

Jim and Spock were quite stunned, but just a little bit giddy now.

After all, they were going to be first-time parents.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 19: ****Openness and Honesty About a Little Thing Called Fatherhood  
**

.

Spock let out a soft sigh as he lay reclined on his side. His dark and deep eyes were soft a heavily unguarded as they gazed upon his sleeping bondmate. Jim lay curled up on his side facing Spock. It was the very early ours of the morning on board the _Enterprise_, and Spock was one of the few people on the ship who was awake. Jim lay curled up on his side facing Spock. There was a calm serenity gracing Jim's countenance, it was a sight that was most welcome in Spock's eyes. With great care, Spock reached out to lightly trace Jim's bottom lip with the very tip of his index finger. It had been a few days since the Suzakian or Phoenix-entity had payed Jim and Spock a most vivid visit to their dreams to give them the full explanation they so desperately needed to have about a certain precious anomaly currently thriving within Jim.

Now was the quiet aftermath. The day that had preceded this current moment had been Jim's return to duty as Captain after being placed on medical leave by Dr. McCoy. The medical leave had for once, been a welcome reprieve for Jim to deal with having found out that he was somehow pregnant. It was now known to them that the Phoenix-entity had been the one to make this impossibility a reality. Spock let out another sigh before he slowly lowered himself down onto the mattress so that he was face to face with his sleeping T'hy'la. Jim had returned to his post and performed his duties like he had never left, and the crew was quite pleased to have him back in their midst. Only Spock, who was more keenly attuned to Jim than anyone else, knew that every now and then Jim had felt small surges of nervousness every now and then during the whole day. Spock could understand why Jim would feel this way, for they were both now hiding something truly extraordinary from the rest of the crew. It was far more extraordinary as secret than when they had been hiding their marriage, that was for sure. Dr. McCoy had sworn to keep his silence without them even asking, taking to visit Jim in his quarters whenever there was an opportune moment to avoid suspicion.

It was the time for most to be resting now. While Jim, thoroughly and understandably exhausted from his first day back on the job, had been out like a light before his head had even hit the pillow, Spock had dozed lightly, and was now wide awake and silently admiring his bondmate.

Spock reached out and gently snaked his arms around Jim, carefully pulling the sleeping man flush against him. Spock slowly tuned onto his back so that Jim's head rested on the Vulcan's shoulder.

" Hmm." Groaned Jim softly as he shifted in his sleep due to the movement. The sleeping man quickly settled against his mate, wrapping his own arm around Spock's chest.

Spock minutely tightened his hold around Jim as he stared down at the top of his bondmate's blond haired head. As he stared at the golden locks, Spock found himself contemplating certain questions that had always plagued him since he and Jim had been married. The paramount question among them was: By what design of the Universe had he, Spock, found himself with a bondmate like Jim?

If Spock were completely illogical, the question would be: What had he done to deserve someone like Jim?

Either way, Spock almost reverently viewed Jim as someone so priceless, that he himself was starkly inadequate of having him. And now, Spock was wondering once more how he could ever be so deserving, for he and Jim had the prospect of being first-time parents to look forward to. Understandably, Spock was still feeling a bit of silent disbelief about the whole situation. In eight point five months, he and Jim were going to have a child that was biologically theirs. Spock had to admit to himself that this truth was indeed very overwhelming, and daunting.

Spock sometime still wondered how he had ever been so fortunate enough to have Jim, so warm, charismatic, and understanding, as his bondmate. Now Spock also pondered on how he now had impending fatherhood to look forward to. All his life, Spock had known very little understanding and mostly knew the harshness of being a child of two worlds. Vulcans were cruel and never really accepted him because of his human heritage. As for humans, Earth itself was so very far away, and he had only had his loving human mother during his youth until he had decided to enlist in Starfleet. Although his interactions with humans was far better than what he had with fellow Vulcans, there was always the occasional bigot who viewed him in much the same way as his Vulcan tormentors did, as nothing but a freak.

As memories of several negative encounters, both Vulcan and human filled Spock's mind, the expectant young father found himself feeling an illogical desire for his mother. After all, she had always been the one to give him the greatest comfort whenever the hurtful looks and words from others became too much bare alone.

Spock felt a dull twinge in the back of his mind as he remembered the day he had lost Amanda, the look on her face as Vulcan caved in on itself and the cliff rock beneath her feet crumbled away, causing her to fall to her death. Spock's home world, and his mother had been stolen by Nero and his madness. Now when Spock needed someone to talk to, someone to ask advice from, he only had memories of the woman who had loved him unconditionally his whole life.

" I wish I could've met her." Came a familiar soft, slight sleep roughened voice that lightly startled Spock out of his thoughts of yearning for Amanda.

Spock was silent as he felt Jim's arm tighten around him.

" Forgive me for waking you from your sleep T'hy'la, I thought my barriers were adequate enough to shield my emotions from you." Said Spock.

" Spock, your shields are working just fine. I just know what you're thinking about." Said Jim softly as he tilted his head up to meet Spock's dark eyes.

Then with a small sigh of his own, Jim carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position. Spock immediately followed after Jim, the both of them now sitting on the bed facing each other.

" Speak your mind Spock." Said Jim softly with a warm smile.

" I do not know if that would be wise Jim." Said Spock, his eyes not really meeting Jim's.

Jim reached out and gently cupped Spock's cheek. He waited patiently for Spock to slowly look up and meet his eyes before he spoke.

" I know you miss her with all your heart. She must have been an extraordinary woman." He said softly.

" Indeed, by several measures, she truly was. I just... I wish for her to be here, especially now that you and I are to become parents for the first time." Said Spock as he let his guard down some more, and allowed his sadness to show through just a little bit.

Jim wanted nothing more than to take Spock into his arms right then and there, but he refrained and instead focused on getting Spock to keep talking.

" I wish this too Spock, I'm pretty sure she would've known a thing or two about being a human carrying a Vulcan baby." Said Jim with a small, sad smile.

Spock nodded mutely and looked down for a moment before he once again met Jim's pale blue eyes as he spoke.

" You are similar to her Jim." He began, for once having a bit of difficulty articulating his thoughts.

" Spock, you don't have to say something like that." Said Jim, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

" Why would I not? For it is the truth." Said Spock as he reached up and covered Jim's hand on his cheek with his own before he continued.

" Just as she gave me love and understanding, so have you Jim. I do not mean to cause you embarrassment, but just as I am grateful that I had her as my mother, I am truly grateful that I have you as my bondmate." He said softly.

Spock watched as Jim ducked his head and started to blink very rapidly. The young man swallowed a few times with great difficulty before he finally looked back up and Spock with slightly over-bright eyes and spoke.

" I'm sorry Spock, I don't mean to be such a girl about all this, I just... For most of my life, no one has ever been grateful for having me in their lives." He said, his voice cracking just a tiny bit.

" I am aware of this Jim, but now many besides myself are grateful that you are a part of their lives. Those who were not grateful for your existence are fools in every sense of the word." Said Spock.

" I am grateful that I have you too Spock." Said Jim softly.

Spock nodded at this and there was a beat of silence before Spock finally spoke what was on his mind.

" I am deeply uncertain about what the future hold for us Jim. I am deeply uncertain about my abilities to be a father to our child." He said softly.

" I'm scared out of my mind too Spock, at least you had two parents to love dnurture you to become the person you are today. Me, my dad dies the day I was born, and I think my mom sort of died with him. Growing up, I may as well have been on my own from the beginning. I don't know anything about being a dad and raising a kid. Hell, thanks to an all-powerful alien, I'm carrying a baby right now. I'm the only human male to ever carry a baby, so I can't ask anyone else for advice on this. And yet, even with all of this that I'm feeling, I just have this have this sense that everything is gonna be alright, that you, me, and the baby will get through this just fine. I just can't explain it." Said Jim with a hint of panic lacing his voice.

" Perhaps the Suzakian has something to do with these feeling, it did after all say that it would always be there for the three of us." Said Spock, his eyes staring down at Jim's still flat stomach for a few seconds before looking back up at Jim.

" Maybe your right, maybe this sense of well being is coming from knowing that the Suzakian is out there somewhere looking out for us." Sighed Jim.

" Jim, I do not know if I can be the kind of parent our child deserves." Said Spock softly.

" That's nonsense Spock, I know that you'll be a wonderful father." Reassured Jim.

" But Jim, that is highly illogical for you to just know that I will be." Said Spock.

" Well, I'll be illogical. I know you Spock, beneath all of that cool logic and stoicism, your a good man who is capable of loving someone like no other. I know, because you feel this way for me. This child is a part of both of us Spock, and I know that just as you love me, you'll love our baby." Said Jim softly.

Spock was silent for a long time, but Jim knew that it was because he was trying to keep his composure. After the long beat, Spock finally spoke.

" I am still uncertain T'hy'la." He said with his voice sounding minutely thicker than it normally was.

" So am I Spock, but me and you, we're gonna face this together." Said Jim.

" Indeed we will." Said Spock.

Jim smiled widely before he drew his hand away from Spock's cheek to that he could hold it out with his index and middle fingers extended. Spock allowed his eyes to smile warmly at his mate as he reached out with his own hand and pressed his fingertips to Jim's in the Vulcan kiss. The warm, electric buzz that started from their fingers and spread to their whole beings had Jim and Spock both sighing in contentment. But Jim and Spock both knew that Ozh'esta would not be enough to satisfy either of them. With their fingers still pressed together, Jim and Spock moved towards each other as one. Their mouths met in a deep, searing kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Jim gently pushed Spock backwards till he was laying on his back with Jim draped over him.

Both Jim and Spock pulled apart and stilled for a moment when a now familiar and quite telling tingling buzz started up near the very back of the bond that connected them. Jim and Spock both sighed and relaxed as they both felt the sensation. It no longer alarmed them anymore, for they knew that it was simple the presence of their child's steadily developing mind.

Jim smiled down at Spock before leaning in and once again firmly sealed his mouth over the Vulcan's.

A few moments later, the light t-shirt and pajama pants Jim had been wearing lightly fell on the floor beside the bed. The light green Vulcan sleeping robes Spock had been wearing soon joined Jim's discarded clothes on the floor as well.

Outside, the stars twinkled beautifully as they lazily passed by the arched window in Jim's bedroom room.

_Later that day..._

Dr. Leonard " Bones" McCoy looked up from the medical file he was looking through when the small intercom device on his deck chirped with an incoming communication. Bones quickly reached out to pressed the button to accept the communication and waited to see the face of the caller on the small screen. A few moments later, a familiar countenance with slanted-brows and pointed-ears appeared on the screen.

" Good afternoon Doctor, I trust that I have not commed you at an inappropriate moment?" Asked Spock from where he was sitting at his desk in his personal quarters.

" Good afternoon to you too Mr. Spock, and no, you aren't interrupting anything major. What can can I do for you?" Asked Bones,

" Doctor, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you, it is of a very personal nature. I do not wish to raise suspicions should I come to Sickbay. With that being said, would you be inclined to meet me on Observation Deck 20, so that we may speak in confidence?" Asked Spock.

Bones immediately had a feeling as to what the personal matter Spock wanted to talk about was.

" Sure Spock, I'll be at Observation Deck 20 in a few minutes." Said Bones.

" Thank you Doctor, I shall see you there." Said Spock before he closed the comm-link on his side.

When the screen went black on his communication device, Bones immediately rose from behind his desk and headed out of Sickbay under the guise of going on his lunch break. The doctor made quick work of getting to the nearest turbo-lift and stepped in. Bones pressed the button for deck 20 on the upper levels. After a short ride, the door to the lift opened with a soft hiss and Bones stepped out. Bones navigated the brightly lit corridors of the ship until he finally reached the open area known as Observation deck 20. Upon entering, Bones immediately saw that Spock was already there waiting for his by one of the windows with his hands clasped behind his back. Spock turned to face Bones as he spoke.

" Thank you once again for fulfilling my request to meet here Dr. McCoy." He said in his usual, stoic manner.

" Think nothing of it Spock, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Bones as he came to stand beside the Vulcan.

There was a beat of silence before Spock answered Bones.

" Doctor, please forgive me if I sound in any way invasive of your privacy, but seeing as to how I have not yet informed my father about the situation regarding Jim and myself, and that you yourself are already a father, I wished to ask you for your insight about parenthood. Is that appropriate?" Asked Spock, internally hoping that it was appropriate to ask Bones for his advice.

Spock watched as the look in inquiry on the doctor's face shifted into an expression of understanding. A warm smile spread across Bones's face as he spoke.

" Of course it's appropriate for you to ask me for my advice, especially about this. Well, let's have a seat and start talking." Said McCoy as he sank down onto the wide ledge of the window he and Spock were standing before.

Spock nodded mutely and joined the doctor on the window's ledge. There was a beat of silence before Bones spoke.

" So I take it that it's finally starting to sink in?" He asked.

" Indeed, the situation that Jim and I have found ourselves in has become more tangible over these last few days, especially since we received a full explanation from the party responsible for making all of it possible." Revealed Spock.

" Wait a minute, you guys got an explanation for all of this? By who?" Asked the Doctor instantaneously.

With that, Spock began to explain how it was the Suzakian that granted Jim's wish to be able to carry children for Spock. At the very end of the explanation, Bones was all but gaping at Spock in utter disbelief.

" So what you're sayin' is that Jim is pregnant because because of that giant red bird-alien that scared the crap outta all of us all those months ago, and that thing did this because Jim wished for it to happen?" Asked Bones once he had regained his voice.

" Affirmative Doctor, Jim wished to be able to bare children, not only for himself, but for me and for my people. It was Jim's selflessness that attracted the attention of the Suzakian. This being is more powerful and extraordinary that anything else we have ever encountered." Answered Spock.

Bones sat back and pondered Spock's words for a moment before he spoke.

" Well, from now on I'm sure as Hell gonna think twice before I look out a window and say anything to the vast expanse of Space." He muttered with slight exasperation.

Then with a small huff of laughter, he continued.

" Thanks to that freaky red-bird, my very male best friend's having a baby. I'm gonna be an uncle." He said with a small smile.

" Indeed Doctor, that is an accurate description of the situation at hand." Said Spock with a small nod of agreement.

There was a beat of surprising comfortable silence between Spock and McCoy before the Vulcan spoke.

" As you were present to witness, when Jim first realized that he was pregnant, he was naturally disbelieving at first, but when solid proof was presented to him, he suffered a sudden loss of consciousness. I am curious, what was your reaction when you found out you were going to have your daughter Joanna?" He asked.

At this, Bones had a nostalgic little smile on his face as he spoke.

" Well, I didn't pass out like Jim, but that was understandable for him. When Jocelyn told me that we were gonna have Jojo, at first I was in complete shock for a good two hours. But when the shock wore of somewhat, I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot whenever my eyes fell on my now ex-wife." He said with a soft sigh before he continued.

" The nine months that followed were equal part Heaven and equal part complete Hell."

This caught Spock's attention as he quirked one of his eyebrows and spoke.

" What do you mean by that Doctor?" He asked, the barest crease on his brow as he gazed at the doctor with veiled curiosity.

" What I mean is, that there were days when me and Jocelyn couldn't be anymore blissfully happy, and then there were other days where I honestly thought she was going to kill me with her bare hands. With human females, their moods often become very volatile when they are pregnant. It has to do with the hormones that are flooding the body because of the baby. Now I'm wondering how Jim's body and personality are gonna change, seeing as to how he is the first and only human man to ever get pregnant." Answered Bones.

" Indeed, I too am worried about how Jim is going to be affected by the presence of the child. So far, he is still Jim, he does seem somewhat more... content than he was before." Said Spock.

" How is the morning sickness?" Asked Bones.

" It has abated somewhat, but there have been many mornings where I have been pulled out of my morning meditation rituals by the unsavory sounds of Jim regurgitating in the lavatory." Answered Spock.

" Has he started craving anything weird yet?" Asked Bones, wanting further details.

" Jim's new found love for Plomeek soup is still quite prominent. I did happen to come into his quarters one night to find him rapidly consuming what looked to be cherry flavored gelatin combined with what I believe was cheese and carrots. It was a most peculiar combination, one that I myself found slightly revolting, but Jim was thoroughly enjoying said concoction." Answered Spock flatly.

Bones first made a noise of disgust that ended with him letting out a light laugh as he spoke.

" Well, you better get used to this Spock, cause it is all down hill from here." He chuckled.

Spock was silent, but he did feel the tips of his ears flush a light green at these words. There was another beat of silence before Spock spoke.

" Doctor, Jim and I have been contemplating when and how were are going to notify the significant people in our lives about our situation. Perhaps you can enter in you input on the matter?" He asked.

Under any other circumstance, Bones would've had a field day about Spock coming to him for advice of any kind, but in this case, the doctor saw only a young father who was very unsure about the future. With a small sigh, Bones spoke.

" Spock, in all honesty I have no idea when is the best time to tell the others about this. In my professional opinion, you could wait until the first three months have been completed, because these first three months are the most critical time for a developing baby. After these three months have passed by, the risk for things like miscarriages goes down significantly. Spock, you and Jim are just gonna have to decide this for yourselves. And I can understand why you guys are hesitant, there's just no telling what the crew's reaction is gonna be like, or you fathers, or Hell, even Starfleet Command for that matter. I gotta say though, this situation is one of a kind." Said Bones.

" Indeed it is." Said Spock, his mind contemplating Bones's words.

After that, Spock continued to ask Bones about his own personal experiences of becoming a father, and Bones obliged his friend without being so sharp and sarcastic as he usually was. Over the course of these few precious minutes together, Spock and Bones came to an understanding of each other. Of course, they were always going to clash every now and then, but for the most part, they had a connection that transcended any petty rivalry or disagreement. These two men cared very deeply for Jim Kirk, and now, they both cared very deeply for his well being and the well being of the precious little being he was carrying.

Spock finally took his leave of Dr. McCoy and headed off to the main bridge to start hid duty shift, Bones headed back to Sickbay to resume his own duties and CMO.

When he reached the main bridge, Spock acted like his normally stoic and professional self, but with great stealthiness, the Vulcan stole many glances at his bondmate, who was sitting just a few feet away from him in the command chair, hard at work being Captain of the _Enterprise_. Spock discreetly used the bond to convey to Jim what he was feeling. Jim turned his head to look at Spock over his shoulder, and simply smiled brightly at him before turning back around to avoid raising anyone's suspicions. Spock resolved to sit down with Jim and properly discuss certain matters that were quite pressing, mainly how they were going to reveal to the other significant people in their lives that in the not too distant future, the _Enterprise _was going to have a baby on board.

While Spock made his silent resolutions on the Main Bridge, Dr. McCoy sat in his office with a small smile gracing his face as he thought about Spock and Jim.

_" Well what do you know, that pointy-eared Hobgoblin's trademark stoicism is no match against his own baby." _Though Bones before he shook his head with a small chuckle and went back to work.

For some odd reason, the Doctor couldn't help but feel that everything was okay, that somehow, by someway, Spock was gonna be just fine in adapting to his new role... as a first-time dad.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

__

.

**Chapter 20: ****The Big Reveal **

.

James T. Kirk was known for having nerves of steel when it came to things like facing down deranged Romulans in very large and scary looking ships, or natives on some newly discovered planet he had the misfortune of offending in some manner. But at this very moment, Jim honestly wished that he was facing something along the aforementioned lines, instead of what he and Spock had resolved to do today. Jim and Spock had followed Dr. McCoy's advice to wait. Bones had told Spock that it was best to wait until after the first trimester to make certain decisions. Jim was now about a week into his fourth month of pregnancy when he and Spock made the decision to finally reveal their situation to the rest of the people who held significance in their lives. They were starting with the command crew, who they believed would be the easiest. By easiest, Jim and Spock meant that they would not be as monumentally difficult to tell as Spock's father Sarek, or Admiral Pike and Starfleet. Bones had given them the all clear to go ahead, because by all of his medical expertise, the baby Jim was carrying was perfectly healthy.

Now was the moment of truth. Jim and Spock were sitting at their respective places at the large table in the main briefing room, having the normal weekly staff meeting with the main command crew. They had just about reached the end of the discussions about official ship's business. Jim and Spock shared a look with each other and then with Bones.

The time had come.

Taking in s a deep, steadying breath, Jim tried to stay as calm as he could while he addressed the command crew.

" Everyone, since we've gotten the main topics of discussion out of the way, there is a matter of a more personal nature that I must discuss with all of you." Said Jim as steadily as he could manage. He was eternally grateful to have Spock and Bones sitting on either side of him. Both of their presences were reassuring to his already hyper-active nerves. And with Spock, there was also the bond that connected their minds, it sent further security and warmth to Jim as he prepared to say some of the most important words he had ever had to say in all his life.

" What is it sir? What's going on?" Asked Sulu while Uhura, Scotty, and Chekov all looked to Jim with concern and curiosity.

Jim felt his stomach tie itself in more knots than it already was as he nervousness increased. Gathering his resolve, Jim began to explain.

" All of you remember the day we encountered that strange and massive red entity that changed its shape into a giant red bird, right?" He asked.

" Yes, that thing came out of no where and stopped the ship dead in its tracks, in the middle of space." Said Uhura while the others nodded.

" End it vent through ze ship's shields. Eet leefted you up into ze air right before our eyez sir." Said Chekov.

" Yes, and then it blasted this white ball of energy at you, and then everything went completely white after that. Scared all of us almost to death Captain." Finished Sulu.

" I wasn't their t'see it for me'self, but from wha' I've heard, en what I've seen from the security tapes, that red-bird thing was somethin' that ought not to be meddled with. More powerful then anythin' we've ever encountered by the looks of it." Added Scotty.

" But that was months ago, and after the incident, Dr. McCoy said that you were shaken, but perfectly alright." Said Uhura.

" Yes, that was the case then, but it's been revealed that the entity did do something to me, which is why there's something I need to tell all of you." Said Jim in all seriousness.

A deathly silence fell over the occupants of the briefing room, and then Chekov spoke.

" Oh my God, you are dying sir, vhat zhat thing did to you zhat day, eet hit you with some kind of radiation blast end now you're going to tell us you only have a few moths to leave!" Cried Chekov with tears welling in his eyes, before he reached up and held his head in his hands and started saying 'No, nyet' over and over again.

This outburst from Chekov naturally started a chain reaction amidst the rest of the command crew save for Spock and Bones.

" Captain, is this true?" Shrieked Uhura.

" No, this can't be, you were completely fine after the incident!" Said Sulu with vehement denial radiating off of him.

" Ya' can't be dyin' sir, ya' don't look in the least bit sick. In fact, y' look better than fine, fer these last few months we've all noticed tha' ya' just had this... well this strange glow about ya'. Please Cap'n, tell us this isn't true." Pleaded Scotty desperately.

After that, Sulu, Uhura, Scotty, and Chekov all stood from their seats and began to talk at the same time. Each person was trying to out speak the other in an effort to get answers.

Jim looked at his clearly concerned and frightened crew members with a mixture of disbelief and shock. Out of all the reactions he was expecting out of his crew, this was most definitely out of left field.

Beside Jim, Spock looked equal parts fascinated and equal parts slightly confused by the crew's behavior. Bones had a smirk of his face and he looked to be doing all that he could to keep himself from bursting out into full howls of laughter.

This semi-chaotic situation carried on for a good few minutes before Jim finally had enough. The young Captain gracefully rose to his feet, took and deep breath of air, and let loose a very loud yell.

" EVERYBODY FREEZE!" He ordered, like a father would to his unruly children.

This yell had the desired effect as Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Scotty all fell completely silent and stared at their captain.

With a small huff, Jim spoke while Spock himself rose from his seat and placed a reassuring hand on his bondmate's shoulder in silent support.

" First off, thank you for your concern, but I'm really happy to tell all of you that I am not dying, that Phoenix-entity did not doom me to death with some weird radiation blast." Jim began.

Jim, Spock, and Bones watched as Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Scotty all seemed to sag with great relief upon hearing this. It made something in Jim's heart swell a little bit at knowing that his crew did care a great deal for his well-being. Once he was sure that he had their full and undivided attention, Jim spoke and revealed what he and Spock had been hiding for three months and one week.

" Guys, me and Spock are having a baby. I'm about three months along now." He said, and waited for Armageddon to unfold.

There was a long beat of silence, and then Uhura was the first to make a sound.

She threw her head back and let out a deep, happy laugh, and soon the others were joining in. It was a chuckling Sulu who finally spoke.

" That was a funny joke Captain, but seriously, what's really going on?" He asked.

It was now obvious to Jim, Spock, and Bones that the others were laughing in sheer disbelief, and they could not be blamed for doing so. Who wouldn't laugh if their very male Captain told them that he was pregnant?

Under normal circumstances, the absurdity would've indeed been humorous, but these were not normal circumstances. This was all very real for Jim and Spock, and Bones had the proof to back it.

Spock sent Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Scotty smoldering looks veiled under the cool vernier of control as he spoke.

" The Captain is not joking Lieutenant Sulu, he really is pregnant with our child, Dr. McCoy can confirm this." He said, his deep baritone voice conveying how deeply serious he was.

Bones rose from his chair and spoke.

" Guys, what Jim and Spock are saying is true. That entity gave Jim the ability to carry children, and he's carrying one right now. Here, I'll show you." He said as he held up a small recording device and plugs it into one of the small slots on the small panel that was situated in the conference table.

All eyes went to the large view-screen that took up most of the far wall as an image appeared for everyone to see.

" This is the sonogram I took of the Captain this morning just before the meeting, and I'm sure all of you know full well what you're seeing." Said Bones.

Uhura let out a small gasp as her hand went to her mouth. Chekov and Sulu both had looks of complete awe painted across their faces.

" Oh me Giddy Aunt Martha." Said a wide-eyed Scotty under his breath as he stared at the screen.

There was the image of a three-month old fetus that Jim was currently carrying.

Then, seemingly in perfect sync, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu all turned shell-shocked eyes on Jim and Spock, and they simply gawked at him in silence.

Jim felt the back of his neck heat up, and he shifted uncomfortably were he stood because his crew was just openly staring at him. It stayed this way for what seemed like a life-age of a planet, and then something in the air changed.

" Here we go." Said Bones under his breath as he, Jim, and Spock watched on.

Scotty's facial muscles twitched, going through two powerful spasms before he eyes fluttered and rolled up into the back of his head. Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery Scott toppled over like a felled tree as consciousness rapidly fled from him. Bones was instantly attending to the fallen man, all the while grumbling about a man fainting like a freaking woman when the baby wasn't even his. Sulu was the next to go down, he didn't pass out like Scotty, but he did seem to all but collapse back into his chair and looked on the good side of being limp with shock. Chekov followed suit, dropping into his chair and breathing hard as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Then he looked back up at Jim with wide eyes, and then looked back to the screen. The young Ensign then looked back at his Captain and stared down at his stomach area. There, barely visible beneath the gold uniform tunic Jim was wearing, Chekov could see the faint roundness that had not been their previously. Chekov's expression of of shock slowly morphed into a looked of amazement and wonder. Jim sent Chekov a small smile of reassurance while his hand unconsciously went to his stomach area, gently coming to rest over his no longer so washboard flat stomach. Jim's eyes then went to Uhura, who was the last to fall back into her chair. The beautiful woman looked like she was about to start hyperventilating, but then she looked up and met Jim's pale blue eyes, and Spock's deep brown. Jim smiled softly at her, looking a tiny bit embarrassed about everything that went down. Uhura felt slightly giddy as she took a moment to gaze at the image of Jim and Spock's baby. Then she turned back to Jim and found herself smiling back at him despite how shell-shocked she was.

It was several long minutes later that there was even a semblance of functionality among Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Scotty. Bones had thought ahead and had some reviving hyposprays with him, and they had come to good use in getting Scotty back to the land of the conscious. The engineer and the rest of the command crew were now all sitting in their chairs, looking more or less coherent as they gazed on their now revealed-to-be pregnant Captain. Uhura was the first to regain her voice.

" Captain, Commander Spock, how on Earth did all of this happen?" She asked still somewhat breathlessly.

Jim and Spock shared a look with each other before they turned to the rest of the command crew and began to explain the extraordinary Phoenix-entity now known as the Suzakian, and the gift it granted to Jim because it heard his selfless wish late one night and because it seemed to like Jim just for being who he was.

By the end of the explanation, Jim was doing his best not to resemble a tomato as his crew looked at him with more amazement and what appeared to be renewed respect. After that, every body drew a little bit closer and began asking Spock, Jim, and Bones various but non-invasive questions about Jim's rather miraculous little bun in the oven.

The crew commended Jim and Spock for somehow managing to keep their amazing situation under wraps for so many months. The crew also went further by letting Jim and Spock know that they had their full support and confidence, just like they had done when Jim and Spock had revealed to them that they were a married couple more than a year earlier.

" Guys, thank you for all of your support, it really means a lot to me, and to Spock." Said Jim.

" Indeed, I thank you all as well." Added Spock as he discreetly gripped Jim's hand under the conference table.

" Don't mention it Captain." Said Sulu with a small smile.

" Congratulations Keptin, and you az vell Meester Spock." Said Chekov with a wide grin.

" It's all just barely starting to sink in, but I am really happy for you both." Said Uhura.

" Well now, I'd like to offer ya both my congratulations, bu' I also gotta ask. Does Starfleet know about this lit'le miracle of ours?" Asked Scotty with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he mentioned the baby.

At this, the crew watched as Jim smiled sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck before shaking his head. It was Spock who spoke.

" We have not yet notified Starfleet, or my father of the situation. The Captain and I decided that it would be the least difficult to inform all of you first." He said in his stoic manner.

Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty were all momentarily stunned by this, but the astonishment quickly turned to feelings of being honored and privileged to be the first to know about their Captain and First Officer's extraordinary situation.

" I take it you guys are just trying to hold off Doomsday for just a little bit longer, correct?" Asked Bones with a small smirk.

Jim sent Bones a slightly dirty look before he rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend's good-natured ribbing.

" We shall inform my father and Admiral Pike when the opportune moment presents itself, but only if Jim is absolutely certain that it is when he wants." Said Spock.

The others all nodded while Jim sent his husband a look of silent appreciation.

" Alright people, we've gotta get back to work. Let's all pretend that I didn't drop yet another bomb on you guys and keep this ship running." Said Jim as he gave the table top a light slap and climbed to his feet.

The other crew members followed suit. Jim sent them all a bright smile before he headed off towards the door that led to the main bridge with Spock right behind him.

" They sure do look happy." Said Sulu from where he stood watching his Captain and First Officer disappear through the door to the main bridge.

" Yes, zhey really do." Said Chekov with a small smile.

" I once said that I wasn't surprised that the Apocalypse hadn't started when those to got married, now I'm wondering what's gonna happen once that baby gets here." Said Bones gruffly.

" It's not gonna be dull, that's for sure." Said Uhura.

" Do any of ya think the wee little thing's gonna have Mr. Spock's pointy ears by chance?" Piped in Scotty.

" Probably." Dead-panned Bones.

There was a hearty round of soft chuckles at that before Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu headed off towards the main bridge. Bones retrieved the device with Jim's sonogram images on it from the table and headed off back to Sickbay, while Scotty went back down to engineering. The senior staff of the _Enterprise _may have dutifully gone back to work in running the ship, but they were doing so with thoughts of their Captain, and what the future held for all of them now that they knew that he was carrying a very special little passenger.

_Four days later... _

Jim took in a deep, steadying breath while his hands unconsciously went to lightly rub at his now slightly rounded stomach. Spock stood ever faithfully by Jim's side. The two of them were off duty and currently inside Jim's private office, getting ready to make some very important communications.

Jim was just about to say something to Spock when there was a soft chirping sound that indicated that someone was at the door to Jim's quarters.

" I shall go and see who the visitor is." Said Spock, giving Jim's shoulder a light squeeze before he headed out of the office to go and see who was at the door.

Jim sighed and continued to rub at his stomach, his stomach may not have been as flat as it once was, but it had not rounded itself out to where it was easily noticible. His gold uniform tunic still his his pregnancy quite well. Jim smiled as he felt the now familiar warm, tingling buzz start up at the very back of his mind.

" So you like it when I give you a nice little rub down, huh?" Said Jim to his stomach.

The young Captain looked up when his bondmate swiftly walked back into the office with a visitor in tow. Jim's smile widened as he saw Dr. Leonard McCoy in all of his wonderful gruffness walk in behind Spock.

" Have you come to lend you support Bones?" Asked Jim.

" Yeah yeah, don't mention it. Let's just get this show on the road, and besides, I'd like to see how Pike and especially Spock's dad are going to react to the news." Said Bones as he took up his place standing on Jim other side while Spock retook his earlier position.

" Thanks Bones." Said Jim with sincerity.

" Let's just get this show on the road." Deflected Bones, although there was a clear warmth shining in the doctor's eyes as he met Jim's gaze.

" Indeed, let us proceed." Added Spock, looking stoic and determined.

Steadying his nerve, Jim reached out and pressed a button on the small panel on his work desk.

" Uhura." Called Jim through the Comm-link and waited for the Lieutenant's face to appear on the large view screen that was situated in the wall before the Captain's desk.

" Yes Captain, Uhura here." Came the reply from the Communications officer as she appeared on the screen with a small smile on her face.

" Please patch a conference communication through to Admiral Pike and Ambassador Sarek. It's time they both knew." Said Jim with seriousness etched into every line of his face.

" Aye sir. And Captain... Good luck." Said Uhura softly as she stared at Jim, Spock, and Bones from her station on the main bridge.

" Thanks Lieutenant." Said Jim with a small smile.

Uhura nodded wordlessly before the screen went blank for a view seconds. To Jim, these were like the seconds before a photon-torpedo hit it's target. It was both too long and too short a time, but then the screen changed once more.

Admiral Pikes curious but half-smiling face was the first to appear, a few moments later the blank and serious face of Ambassador Sarek also appeared, taking up one half of the view screen. There was a beat of silence before Spock spoke.

" Greetings Father, Admiral Pike. Live long and prosper." He said as he held up his right hand in the customary Vulcan salute.

Jim, Bones, and Admiral Pike all held up their hands in the salute as well, in a show of silent respect.

" Greetings to you my Son, and to you as well Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Admiral Pike." Replied Sarek as he held his hand up in turn.

" Good evening gentlemen. Let me start by saying that, though it's good to see all of you, I am curious as to the reasons behind this conference call. Care to enlighten us Jim?" Asked Pike.

" Indeed, I too am curious as to the reasons behind this communication. I trust that all is well on board the _Enterprise_?" Asked Sarek with the flatness of his stoic Vulcan nature.

" Admiral, Ambassador, everything is running smoothly on board the_ Enterprise. _The reasons behind this joint communication are for a more personal issue that me and Spock need to discuss with you." Said Jim as he eyes went between his mentor and his father-in-law.

Jim felt a warm and familiar hand settle over his shoulder. He looked up and smiled up at Spock, feeling reassurance fill his mind through the bond. It was with this renewed strength of will that Jim turned to face the two men on the screen before him.

" You're not dying are you?" Asked Pike bluntly, although there was concern showing on his face.

" I most certainly do not wish for that to be the reason behind this communication. You do not appear to be in any way ill, in fact, you look particularly healthy." Added Sarek, with his own eyes looking minutely less severe as he eyed his son-in-law.

Jim felt deeply touched by the subtle concern coming from Pike and Sarek, and it made him all the more glad that what he had to tell them was not bad new, per se.

Taking in a deep breath, Jim spoke.

" Admiral, Ambassador, the reason why me and Spock wished to speak to you both it to tell you guys that... To tell you both that I am... I'm pre-pregnant with Spock's child." He said with just a little bit of stuttering.

There was a long bout of stunned silence in which Pike and Sarek simply stared at Jim with unreadable expressions on their faces, and then Pike spoke.

" Come again?" He asked.

" I'm pregnant Admiral, I have been for three month and about two weeks." Answered Jim.

Sarek for his part was silent as a graveyard as he stared intensely at his son-in-law.

Pikes expression quickly turned from one of shock to one of seriousness as he spoke.

" Assuming that this is not some twisted and sick joke, the both of you waited this long to inform me because?" He asked grimly.

At this, Bones stepped in and spoke.

" Ah, that would be on me Admiral, as CMO I advised the Captain to wait at least until the first trimester had passed before making any announcements. It was both to protect the Captain and Mr. Spock's privacy, and because the first three months are so critical, I thought it best to wait until after these months had passed and the pregnancy had progressed to a more stable stage sir." He said with all professionalism.

Pike gave a curt nod at this, and seemed to be mulling a few things over in his head. During this time, Sarek finally spoke.

" Dr. McCoy, you have examined my son-in-law, and found that he is somehow carrying a child. Am I correct in assuming that the child has Vulcan heritage?" He asked.

Jim felt a small thrill at hearing Sarek refer to him as his son-in-law and not by his rank of Captain. Apparently some of the formality had already gone right out the window now.

" Yes, based on all of my examinations of the Captain, it is quite apparent that the child Jim is carrying has been fathered by none other than Spock. By my tests, the child is one quarter Vulcan." Answered Bones.

" You two better start talking, and I believe the Ambassador will agree that we want a full explanation of how this all came about." Said Pike, with his tone leaving no room for argument.

" Indeed, the both of you will not spare us any details. Now please explain how it came to be that my only son and his male bondmate are now on the path to becoming parents." Said Sarek.

Feeling Spock's hand on his shoulder tighten just a little further, Jim, Spock, and Bones began to give Pike and Sarek the explanation they wanted. They explained everything from the slightly terrifying encounter with the Suzakian, going so far as to show Pike and Sarek the actual security footage of what happened that fateful day on the main bridge, all the way to how Jim's eating habits had slowly changed, the buzzing tingle that would fill the bond, and Bones's very thorough triple examinations. By the end of the full, truly astonishing tale, Admiral Pike's jaw was all but making good friends with the floor, while Sarek's eyes had grown slightly more wide than was normal.

" So what you guys are telling me is that this all powerful entity known as a Suzakian happened to here you talking to yourself one night, wishing you could give Spock children, and then it goes and makes that wish possible?" He asked.

" Indeed, that is a fairly accurate summary of the prior events that have led to the situation Jim and I are currently in." Said Spock with a small nod.

Sarek's dark eyes all but bore into Jim as he spoke.

" You are in this situation because you wished to be, but why would you wish for something like this, it is not logical?" he asked.

At this, Jim shrugged as he spoke.

" It just came to my mind one night, I thought about Spock, and you, and how there are so few Vulcan's left. I guess it was just my desire to do more for my bondmate, and for his people. I made the wish, but at the time, how was I supposed to know that someone like the Suzakian would grant it?" Asked Jim.

" In addition, the Suzakian itself told us that it only granted us this gift because it felt that Jim's desire was a very selfless one. I am in agreement with the Suzakian's opinion father." Said Spock, with a small glint of determination veiled behind his dark eyes as he met his father's gaze.

" Indeed, the desire that James expressed was very selfless, as you have put it, but now we are left to deal with the immense ramifications. My son-in-law is a human male, and he is with child. There will be many who will not believe this situation, and unfortunately there will be many who will not be accepting of it either. The fact that the both of you are bondmates has yet to be revealed, and with good reason, for prejudice and hatred still exist among humanity and other races, including Vulcans. The future is quite unknown." Said Sarek.

However, despite his grimness, Jim, Spock, and even Bones could see that beneath the cool and logical recitation of facts, Spock's father was worried for what was in truth, his family.

While Sarek's concern was veiled behind cool Vulcan composure, Admiral's Pike's concern was painted right across his face as he spoke.

" The Ambassador is right Jim, Spock. We worry about you and the _Enterprise_ enough as it is. You and your may all be battle tested, but you're still young and the job is dangerous, even more so now that you're... Now that you are going to have a baby of all things." Said Pike as he paused for a second to wrap his head around the whole pregnancy thing.

Sarek seemed to contemplate what had been revealed to him as well. Then, in near perfect sync, the Ambassador and the Admiral spoke.

" You will report back to Earth ASAP." Said Pike.

" You will come to New Vulcan immediately." Said Sarek at near exactly the same time.

There was a small pause, in which time Jim, Spock, and Bones bore witness to the beginning of a what appeared to be a staring contest and a battle of stubborn wills between Sarek of New Vulcan and Christopher Pike of Starfleet.

As they all watched the battle commence, Jim had simple thought running through his mind.

_" Well baby, it looks like they're gonna start fighting over you already, so here we go." _

Seemingly in reply, Jim and Spock both looked down as the young Captain's stomach as a strong, tingling buzz filled both their mind. It was as if their baby was telling Jim and Spock that no matter what the future held, they were going to make it out just fine... by some grace of the Universe.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek it is all property of Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, and whoever else owns rights to the franchise. I am not making any profits off of this so please don't sue me.

.

**Chapter 21:Who Knew They'd be Such Doting Grandfathers? Or that _She _of All People Would Be Pleased?  
**

.

Jim made a small noise of contentment as he smiled into the gentle kiss Spock was pressing to his lips. They drew apart several long moments later with a sigh; their faces remaining just inches apart as Jim spoke.

" Good morning sa telsu."(Good Morning my husband). He said softly as he smiled up at his bondmate.

" Good morning to you in return, my T'hy'la." Replied Spock, his deep voice almost a low rumble that had Jim barely suppressing a shiver at the sound.

Spock gently lowered himself onto his side next to his mate. He kept himself propped up on his elbow as his free hand sought out Jim's stomach area. Spock's hand came to gently rest over the slight, round curve of Jim's stomach. The Vulcan's dark eyes were soft as they gazed upon his and Jim's unborn child.

" Ha'tha' ti'lu t'nash veh Kan bu."(Good morning my baby). Said Spock as he gently rubbed Jim's stomach.

Jim's eyes flutter shut as he felt the warmth of his bondmate's hand through the thin material of the sleeping shirt he was wearing. Spock allowed the corners of his mouth to turn upwards into a tiny smile as he took in the serene contentment on his T'hy'la's face. Without opening his eyes, Jim reached out and gently covered Spock's hand with his own.

" Are you apprehensive about the arrival of my father and Admiral Pike today?" Asked Spock softly.

Jim opened his eyes and met Spock's rich and deep brown eyes as he spoke.

" Yeah, I'll admit that I am a bit nervous about the meeting. God only knows what'll happen once those two come aboard. I mean, you saw how they argued after we told them. Well, it was as much of an argument as it could've been what with your Dad being one of the combatants." He said while his fingers lightly rubbed against Spock's.

" And in addition to my father and Admiral Pike, Elder T'Pau will also be coming aboard with my father." Said Spock as he returned Jim's gesture with his own fingers.

" Yeah, don't remind me about that particular fact." Said Jim flatly.

As Jim's mind filled with images and memories of the severe Vulcan matriarch, the expectant father spoke.

" That woman still makes me nervous as Hell, and what if she... You know, doesn't accept our situation?" He asked quietly.

Jim may have worded it differently, but Spock could discern Jim's fear quite clearly. Jim was afraid that T'Pau and the others would thoroughly reject the baby he was carrying, their baby.

" If it comes to that, than it will be a grave misfortune on T'pau's part for choosing to reject something so priceless and extraordinary as our child, Jim." Said Spock with barely veiled conviction.

Jim immediately felt several powerful emotions rise up inside him at Spock's words. Finding it slightly difficult to speak, Jim looked up at Spock and smiled as he nodded in silent agreement. Jim reached up and gently cupped Spock's cheek. The Vulcan in turn leaned into his bondmate's touch. The pair enjoyed several moments of comfortable silence before Jim finally spoke.

" We should get ready for work." He said with some reluctance.

" Indeed, we should prepare ourselves for our duties, and the impending arrival at the rendezvous point in four point five hours." Agreed Spock.

With a small nod, Jim rose out of bed with Spock gracefully following after him. They both headed into their joint bathroom to go through their usual morning routines. They shared a completely tame sonic shower with only a few chaste kisses and caresses to each other. Once the shower was done, Jim set about shaving the morning stubble from his cheeks while Spock stood next to him with a comb in hand as he got his jet black hair styled in the signature Vulcan style it was known for. They were quick and efficient in getting themselves ready. The couple parted ways once they were done with their morning grooming. With a chaste kiss, Jim headed back into his bedroom to get dressed, while Spock headed through the door that led into his official quarters to do the same.

About ten minute later, Spock was stepping out of his quarters immaculately dressed in his duty uniform. Spock took a few steps over and came to stand beside the door right next to his own. After a few moments the door opened with a soft hiss to reveal an immaculately dressed Jim Kirk. The Captain stepped out and the door closed behind him. He and his First Officer were ready for another day of work on board the Flagship of the Federation. Jim smiled at Spock as the two of them walked side by side towards the nearby turbo-lift. Spock unflinchingly met Jim's gaze, which only made Jim's smile widen as they entered the turbo-lift. Through out the short ride to the main bridge, the pair shared a comfortable silence. Once they were on the main bridge, Spock gave Jim a small nod before headed off towards his duty station. Jim allowed himself a small smile before he grew serious and headed over to the command chair. Looking the consummate professional, Jim took his seat and greeted the two helmsman sitting in front of him.

" Good morning Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov." He said warmly.

" Good morning Captain." Replied Sulu with a smile to his commanding officer.

" Gud morning Keptin. How are you today?"Asked Ensign Chekov.

From the eager and curious look on the young man's face, Jim could easily tell that it was not only his status Chekov wished to ascertain. With a small smile, Jim spoke.

" I'm doing just fine Ensign, thank you for asking." Said Jim while his hand discreetly went to gently pat his well hidden baby bump.

Chekov immediately caught on to Jim's hidden message that the ship's most special passenger was doing quite well too. The young Ensign's face lit up as he beamed at his captain. Jim smiled back, secretly warmed that Chekov was so thrilled for him, but duty called. Jim gestured for the young helmsman to focus on the controls at his station. Chekov nodded and hastily turned around to focus on the helm, although there was still a softer version of his earlier smile still gracing his lips. Beside him, Sulu looked over his shoulder to send Jim a smile as well before he too went back to his task of co-piloting the ship.

Jim smiled to himself and sat back into his chair just as a yeomen came over with a PADD that needed to be signed off on. And so, Jim and the rest of the bridge crew settled into their duties of the running the _Enterprise_.

But as the hours passed, Jim started to feel more and more nervous as the ship drew closer to the rendezvous point where they would be meeting the ships that carried Admiral Pike, Ambassador Sarek, and Elder T'Pau.

After the estimated four hours had passed, Jim fidgeted discreetly in his seat as Sulu called out that the ship had reached the intended rendezvous point. On the main view screen, Jim could see for himself that two large ships were already there. One ship was a federation vessel, the _USS Nokian_. The other ship was one of the newest Vulcan science vessels that had been constructed, it was called the La'Matya.

_" Great, it's D-day." _Thought Jim as the Enterprise came to a halt before the two other ships.

_" T'hy'la, why are you referring to Earth's second world war?" _Came Spock's voice through the bond.

_" It's just a figure of speech Spock, I'm just nervous about what's about to go down."_ Replied Jim through the bond.

_" Jim, I have told you time and again that there is no need to be nervous. I am with you."_ Said Spock.

_" I know you're with me, and I am grateful for that, but like I said, I'm getting nervous despite all the reassurances. I can't help it sa telsu."_ Said Jim.

Jim wasn't able to get Spock's reply because Sulu spoke.

" Captain, both the USS Nokian and the La'Matya are hailing us." Said the helmsman.

" Put them both on screen Lieutenant." Said Jim.

Sulu nodded and then did as he was ordered. A few seconds later, the serious faces of Ambassador Sarek and Admiral Pike came on the main view screen.

" Good afternoon Admiral, Ambassador." Said Jim as steadily as he could while he rose to his feet.

" Good afternoon Captain Kirk." Said Admiral Pike with a nod.

" Greetings Captain Kirk. Peace and long live." Said Ambassador Sarek formally as he raised his hand in the Vulcan salute.

" Live long and prosper." Replied Jim as he raised his own hand in turn.

" Greetings father, and to you as well Admiral Pike." Said Spock as he came to stand next to Jim, his eyes on the main view screen as he raised his hand.

" Greetings my son." Said Sarek in turn.

" Good afternoon Commander Spock." Said Pike with a nod before he spoke.

" Alright, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, are your transporters ready for us Captain?" He asked.

" Yes sir, according to Mr. Scott, all systems are function at one hundred percent. We're ready to have you sir." Answered Jim with a smile.

" Good, I will be seeing you shortly, Pike out." Said Pike before the link went silent and his image disappeared from the main view screen.

" Do we have permission to come aboard as well Captain Kirk?" Asked Sarek with all the flatness of his Vulcan nature.

" Of course Ambassador, we are eagerly awaiting your arrival." Said Jim.

" We shall meet you and Admiral Pike in the transporter room, father." Said Spock.

" Very well, T'Pau and I shall be beaming aboard momentarily." Said Sarek with a curt nod before his image disappeared from the main view screen as well.

" Alright Commander, let's go greet our very important guests." Said Jim to Spock, trying his best to sound casual while his heart was pounding furiously in his ears.

Spock nodded mutely and gestured for them to go to the turbo-lift. As Jim and Spock made their way to the lift, Jim caught the eyes of Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu. They were all eying him with encouragement, Chekov going so far as to give Jim two thumbs up. Jim smiled at all of them and nodded as the door to the lift closed after he and Spock stepped into the lift.

As they stood in the turbo-lift in complete silence, Spock looked to his bondmate out the corner of his eye. He could see that Jim was doing his best to keep his composure. Without saying a word, Spock reached out and gently took one of Jim's hands in his own, giving it a firm squeeze. Jim turned his head and gave Spock a grateful little smile as he returned Spock's grip. The warmth of their joined hands was the reassurance Jim needed, but all too soon, the door to the lift was opening and they had to let go.

Jim stepped out with a renewed sense that all would be alright, one way or another. Spock walked dutifully by his Captain and bondmate's side as they made their way to the transporter room. They walked through the door side by side and were greeted by the smiling face of Montgomery Scott. Jim was also amused to see Scotty's little buddy Keenser in attendance.

" Hey Keenser, how ya doing man?" Asked Jim as he smiled down at the short, green-lizard/teddy-bear combo.

" Great Cappy." Said Keenser in his voice that sounded like he had inhaled a whole balloon-full of helium.

" Good to know." Smiled Jim before he focused his attention on Scotty.

" Are you ready to beam our guests aboard Mr. Scott?" He asked with a smile.

" Certainly Sir, 'm jus waitin for the go ahead from the other ships." Smiled Scotty from where he sat before the transporter controls.

Jim and Spock nodded and made there way to stand before the transporter pad.

" Captain, both par'ies are ready to beam aboard." Called Scotty.

" Energize Mr. Scott." Said Jim.

" Aye sir." Acknowledged Scotty before he set about beaming Admiral Pike from the _USS Nokian_ and Ambasador Sarek and Elder T'Pau from the _La'Matya_.

Moments later, the transporter pad was buzzing to life as four columns of bright, swirling particles of light appeared on the individual pads. Then solid figures were materializing through the swirling particles. When the bright light finally dissipate , there were four people standing where the columns of light had been.

One was a human man, the other three were Vulcans.

Admiral Christopher Pike stood in his white and gray uniform, leaning slightly on a silver walking cane. Beside him, Ambassador Sarek stood tall and regal, wearing dark Vulcan robes. Beside him was an even more severe and quit ancient looking female Vulcan, dressed in deep purple Vulcan robes, with her jet black hair done up in an intricate design of braids around her head, almost like a head-dress, Elder T'Pau, Matriarch of the Clan of Surak. And finally, rounding out the duo was a someone that Jim and Spock had not expected to see.

Spock Prime, dressed in dark, charcoal gray robes and with veiled warmth behind his weathered eyes, so very different, and yet so very much the same as those of his younger self.

Jim did his best to steady his nerves as he and Spock stepped forward to greet the new arrivals.

Spock and Jim both bowed before T'Pau and held up their hands in the Vulcan greeting, and spoke almost as one.

" Peace and long life pid-kom _(Matriarch)_ T'Pau."

T'Pau's face was blank as it should have been as she held up her hand in the Vulcan greeting and spoke.

" Live long and prosper S'chn T'gai Spock, and you as well James Tiberius Kirk." She said flatly, acknowledging the respect that was being shown to her.

Jim and Spock both nodded before Spock stepped forward, ready to assist the elder Vulcan matriarch off of the Transporter pad. T'Pau silently accepted Spock's offer. lightly gripping Spock's forearm for a fleeting instance as she stepped off of the pad, with Sarek, Admiral Pike, Spock Prime, and her hand-maiden following after her.

" Let us all proceed to Sickbay, I am aware that you are all anxious to see the solid proof of Jim's situation for yourselves." Said Spock lowly, but loud enough for the others to hear.

With silent nods all around, the group wordlessly headed out of the transporter room. To those not privy to Jim and Spock's real situation, this seemed only like a meeting between the Captain and certain higher ups from Starfleet and the Vulcan High Council. But to those who did know what was really going on, this was a family matter that deserved the utmost privacy.

While Spock walked with T'Pau, Sarek, Pike, and Spock Prime immediately gravitated to Jim's side.

" How are you doing Jim?" Asked Pike while his eyes subtly gave Jim the once over.

" Indeed, I too would like to ascertain you status Captain Kirk." Added Sarek in his formal manner, while his eyes too were silently taking Jim in.

Spock Prime for his part, remained silent, though his eyes seemed transfixed on Jim as they walked. It was like he wanted to say something, but simply could not get the words out.

" I'm doing alright sir, Ambassador. According to Bones, I'm just about three and a half months now, and in my ultra sound scan, Bones told me that everything looked fine with... you-know-who." Answered Jim while his hand unconsciously went to his stomach.

When the party reached one of the turbo-lifts, they found themselves with a minor dilemma. All seven of them couldn't fit into the lift at once, and they didn't want to end up like a can of sardines, especially with Jim. They were about to have an arduous discussion as to who was going to go first, Pike, Sarek, and Spock Prime subtly hinting that they all wanted to ride with Jim. It was T'Pau who ended that particular situation before it could take flight.

" It is only logical that James be the first to reach the designated area, so that he may properly prepare for all of Dr. McCoy's examinations. For this reason, I shall accompany him along Ambassador Telvik." Said the Vulcan matriarch flatly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Pike opened his mouth to voice a protest, but duel warning looks from Spock and Sarek silenced him.

" Then it has been settled, Admiral Pike, Spock, and myself shall reach the medical quarters after the four... five of you." Said Sarek, pausing when his eyes fell of Jim and he paused before including his unborn grandchild in his sentence.

Jim ducked his head and fought back a smile and the urge to blush furiously. He looked back up to give everyone a nod before reaching out and pressing the button for the turbo-lift.

" I'll see you in Sickbay Spock." Said Jim when the door to the turbo-lift opened with a soft hiss.

" Indeed." Said Spock as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

Jim respectfully gestured for T'Pau to enter the lift first before stepping inside himself, and Ambassador Telvik A.K.A Spock Prime stepped inside after them.

Jim sent his bondmate a small, warm and reassuring smile before the door to the turbo-lift closed with a small hiss. With a tiny jerk, the lift was in motion, carrying its occupants to one of the upper decks of the ship, where the private room Bones had suggested they should use for this occasion was located on.

The ride was brisk and filled with a slightly tense silence. When the door to the lift opened, Jim gestured for T'Pau to exit first before he quickly followed in her wake. Behind him was Ambassador Telvik. The party of three plus one special passenger walked down one of the brightly lit corridors of the ship, Jim naturally leading the way to the secluded room Bones had said that he would set up the necessary equipment in. It would have been more convenient to have gone straight to Sickbay, but Jim, Spock, and Bones had all agreed that this would probably not have been a good idea, and drawn unwanted attention to the very delicate, and still very secret situation regarding Jim's physical state. This had been the alternate solution that they had all agreed on, for protection of privacy outweighed convenience ten-fold in this case. The less chance of prying eyes, the better. For all the rest of the crew knew, the reason for Admiral Pike, Sarek, T'Pau, and Ambassador Telvik's presence on the ship was strictly for some diplomatic reason that required the utmost confidentiality.

When the party reached the door to the intended room, Jim gestured for his guests to enter first. T'Pau walked in but Ambassador Telvik paused at the door and looked at Jim with his weathered, dark brown eyes. Jim stared back at Spock Prime unwavering. In that moment, something very charged passed between the two of them. Then Spock Prime's eyes softened, giving Jim a good glimpse of the warmth behind them. Jim's lips turned upward into a smile, albeit it was a smile that was tinted with the barest hint of sadness.

" After you Jim." Said Spock Prime.

" Thank you Ambassador." Said Jim, and then he took a step closer to Spock Prime and continued.

" I'm really glad you came." He added softly.

" It is my honor." Replied Spock Prime.

With a small nod, Jim stepped through the threshold into the room, Spock Prime stepping inside in his wake.

Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy looked up from the medical instrument he had been calibrating when the people he had been waiting for had finally arrived. The doctor immediately became alert and held up his hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting when his eyes fell of elder T'Pau.

" Peace and Long life ma'am." He said, hoping he wasn't going to offend the Vulcan matriarch.

Though Bones was often brash and maybe even borderline insulting with Spock at times, the good doctor knew better than to trifle with someone like Elder T'Pau. The woman just had this way of making grown men feel like little, little boys. Well, human men at least.

" Live long and prosper Dr. McCoy." Replied T'Pau flatly as she raised her own hand in the Vulcan greeting.

Bones gave a small nod to T'Pau before he headed straight for Jim and Spock Prime.

" Oh good, you're here." Said Bones as he came to stand before Jim and the elder Spock.

" It is pleasing to see you Dr. McCoy, I trust that you are well?" Asked Spock Prime.

Though it marginally stunned Bones to see the veiled warmth in Spock Prime's gaze as the elder Vulcan gazed at him, the doctor quickly shook off the feeling and replied.

" I'm about as well as can be expected now a days, what with having to look after my very male and very pregnant Captain and best friend here." He said with his signature flatness and a small snort.

Jim sent Bones a slightly dirty look while Spock Prime nodded and the corners of his lips turned upwards for the barest of seconds before his expression went back to one of neutrality.

" Well, now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, c'mon Jim, we gotta get you ready." Said Bones as he gestured for Jim to follow him over to the corner of the room where a privacy screen had been set up so Jim could change attire for the medical procedures.

" Lead the way man." Said Jim as he followed after his best friend and physician.

Bones stood by the privacy screen while Jim ducked behind it and proceeded to change out of his uniform tunic and undershirt. Once those two garments were out of the way, Jim reached for the thin blue medical tunic Bones had left for him. Jim paused in donning the medical tunic and stared down at his no longer flat, washboard stomach. To the casual observer it would look like Jim would have to cut back on whatever junk food he was indulging in, but Jim and a select few knew different. They knew that at the center of this small, demure looking protrusion around the lower half of Jim's stomach, was something profound and extraordinary.

Jim quickly shook himself out of his reverie when he remembered that he had people waiting for him. Jim quickly donned the medical tunic and stepped out from behind the privacy screen.

" Alright Jim." Said Bones as he gestured towards the waiting bio-bed. " You know the drill."

" Yeah, yeah." Sighed Jim in mock annoyance before he walked over to the bio-bed.

Just as Jim had carefully climbed onto the bio-bed the doors to the room opened with Sarek, Admiral Pike walking in first with Spock in step behind them. Jim's Spock immediately made a B-line the bio-bed and spoke.

" Are you well Jim?" He asked, his eyes taking in the sight of his pregnant bondmate.

" I'm perfectly alright Spock, I know you worry." Smiled Jim before he lowered himself fully onto the bio-bed and got comfortable.

Without saying a word, T'Pau, Sarek, and Admiral Pike all stepped closer to the bio-bed, gathering around the two expectant parent.

" Well McCoy, you gonna get this show on the road or what?" Asked Pike.

" Of course sir, just getting my instruments in order." Replied Bones.

" Admiral I can understand your impatience, but there is no need to make haste." Said Sarek, surprising everyone except T'Pau, who stood as stone-faced as ever.

_" It looks like your father's already getting protective sa-telsu." _Said Jim with a smile through the telepathic link he shared with Spock.

_" Indeed." _Was all Spock said in reply, sending Jim his own feelings of warmth in return.

Bones quietly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and spoke.

" Alright, I'm guessing that the three of you want to see baby KirkSpock for yourselves first correct?" He asked.

" That is acceptable, please proceed Dr. McCoy." Replied T'Pau before Sarek or Pike could say anything different.

" Yes Ma'am." Said Bones, feeling slightly unnerved by T'Pau's intense gaze being directed right at him as he picked up his scanning equipment and came to stand looming over Jim.

" Alright Jim, lift up your shirt for me." He ordered.

Jim felt his face heat up just a little bit at this request, knowing that the eyes of his father-in-law, pseudo-father figure, and scary grandmother-in-law were all zeroed in on him. Fighting back the feeling, Jim did as he was instructed and lifted up the helm of his medical top to reveal the baby-bump he'd been doing a very good job in hiding the past few months.

" Well I'll be." Said Pike softly. He had seen pregnant women before in his life, but this was Jim Kirk's pregnant belly he was staring at. It was truly mind boggling.

" Intriguing." Said Sarek as his eyes widen just a little bit more than their usual size as he stared at his son-in-law's physical state.

Spock Prime looked on in silence from where he stood nearby, with dark, warm eyes directed at the sight of Jim's unborn child.

T'Pau remained silent, but tilted her head slightly to the side to convey her curiosity, and Jim couldn't help but smile because he now realized who Spock got his signature head-tilting habit from.

_" Well what do ya know, Vulcan's can actually ogle."_ Thought Bones with a small half smile before he spoke.

" Alright everyone." He said to get the attention, when all eyes we on him, the good doctor continued. " I've got the scan ready, so kindly look to that screen right over there for a visual."

There were mute nods all around before everyone's gaze went to the aforementioned screen while Bones carefully took the scanning instrument in his hand and gently pressed it to the soft curve of Jim's rounded stomach area. A few seconds later the viewing screen that hung above Jim came to life with the black, white, and blue image of what, or rather who Elder T'Pau, Ambassador Sarek, Admiral Pike, and Spock Prime had come aboard to see with their very own eyes.

The room was so silent that it would have been very likely that the occupants inside the room would've been able to hear a pin drop to the floor out in the brightly lit ship's corridor.

It was Admiral Pike who finally broke the awed silence without looking away from the sonogram image.

" Baby's got your ears Mr. Spock." Pike said with a small smile turning up the corners of his lips.

These words seemed to break the awed silence as Jim laughed softly while Spock turned to Pike with the tips of his pointed ears turning a light green at the admiral's observation about the baby.

" I concur with you Admiral Pike, the child does possess Vulcan ears, and they are quite pleasing." T'Pau added, shocking the Hell out of everyone in the room.

Sarek stood silent beside his son, but beneath the veil of Vulcan blankness, there was a far away look in his eyes as he remembered a time that had passes long ago, and the wife he had shared a similar moment with. And finally, Spock Prime stood a little further back with the ghost of a warm smile on his face, wordlessly enjoying everything that he was witnessing today.

Bones himself let out a small huff before he moved the sonogram wand to another spot on Jim's swollen stomach to give everyone another angle on the baby.

And so for a very long time, all that anyone in the room did was gaze upon the unborn child who would soon be the newest addition to the USS Enterprise. Right now things were good, more than good in fact, but what would happen afterwards was still up for debate.

Especially once Jim and Spock called on the Suzakian to make an appearance and explain things to T'Pau, Pike, Sarek, and Spock Prime.


End file.
